


When I Don't Remember You

by Galaxybees



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Beelzebub has both genitalia, Beelzebub remembers falling, Gabriel starts to remember, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Mainly Beelzebub/Gabriel, Masochist Gabriel, Other, Post-Armageddidnt, Praise Kink, They/Them Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), Wingfic, more tags as the story progresses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 83,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxybees/pseuds/Galaxybees
Summary: Gabriel feels lost after The Great Plan was nothing but a boondoggle. So he finds himself on earth in small and dangerous arms. After one drunken night the archangel can't seem to stay away from the demon, even though they are supposed to be enemies. Using 'keeping an eye on the two traitors' as an excuse, Gabriel attempts to discover these new feelings he is having and figure out why he feels like this has happened before. With the two leaders of heaven and hell preoccupied with each other, their subordinates decide to take restarting the Apocalypse into their own hands.This will contain violence, mature sexual content and dead naming, each chapter will have their own warning in the notes be cautious. This is my first fic so any advice is welcomed.





	1. A Soldier Without Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder that Beelzebub uses They/Them pronouns and this work contains mature sexual context  
-Is it just you and me in the wreckage of the world?-

Gabriel is a good soldier. That’s how the lord created him. Even before there was Armageddidnt to plan for, Gabriel's number one personality trait was obedient. Sure he was confident, had great people skills, and had the kind of air that demanded respect. Making him the perfect leader of heaven. He was only supposed to be one of the archangels of heaven, yet he quickly became alphas of the alphas (under metatron and the lord herself of course). Gabriel’s unwavering support of the almighty and his unrelenting faith in her ineffable plan made him the angel that all other angels look up to. And don’t get me wrong, he loved it. He loved the positive feedback loop it created when people's faith in him strengthened his faith in her which strengthened their faith in her. 

Back before the almostageddon happened he thought he knew his orders, his purpose. Now he was lost, no orders, no plan, no direction. Neither her grace nor metatron bothered so much a whisper to Gabriel on what was next, or at least why everything he ever thought he was supposed to do was wrong. Gabriel needed guidance, needed someone to tell him what was next. He needed orders. After the failed trails of heaven and hell, Gabriel decided he needed to do some soul searching. And what better place to find yourself than the place where everyone was desperately searching for meaning and purpose, earth. He placed Micheal in charge and reassigned himself to earth, under the false pretenses of keeping an eye on the two traitors. Well it wasn’t completely false. He did plan on watching them, just in case, but decidedly not a very close watch. 

Instead Gabriel tried the Aziraphale and Crowley approach and go native, when in Rome right? Gabriel was sure that was the expression, or was it Greece? No matter, he went to both. But more often than not he found himself in London. That’s where he could make daily observations on the two of them, since that’s where they were ‘shacking up’ nowadays. Besides, there were plenty of things to do in London. 

Gabriel found himself most often in bars, its where humans went to socialize. Gabriel found it much easier to be at bars than restaurants or nightclubs. At the bar he could lower the beers he ordered without ever having to take a sip, in a restaurant he had to order food he would never eat just to sit alone. At bars he could listen to the humans around him and, in his own way, socialize without ever having to talk. 

Nightclubs had a certain appeal to them. It was dark enough so that he never had to get a drink to keep up appearances, but he hated it there. The noise made it too hard to hear what anyone was saying and it had this underlying tone of sin as men prowled drunk women and couples rubbed against each other publicly. Gabriel had no problem with sex itself, for it was the first command God gave to Adam and Eve. “Be fruitful” So that wasn’t the issue per say. But it was like looking at sex through a fun house mirror, distorted to the point of barely being its original intended form. His first and last time at a nightclub he had practically ran out of there. The noise and the flashing colors overstimulating him, not to mention the people were packed together so closely he felt suffocated. Heaven was large, making you feel isolated in its vast and pristine rooms. The nightclub made Gabriel shudder at the thought of what hell might be like. 

Gabriel found himself in a bar right now. This time his attention was not on the other patrons but on the television on the wall. He was watching with his shoulders were slouched and his arms were pulled together. Normally he would hate such poor posture habits but he quickly realized that his appearance as a big man on earth was less attention drawing if he didn’t come off quite as big. He was watching an ice hockey game but he wasn’t too interested. That was until he watched one of the Nottingham Panthers slam a Sheffield Steeler into the glass. Gabriel straightened himself, an uncontrolled reflex due to being intrigued. The soldier in him loved sports, the action, the aggression and of course the coaches and the team captains calling the shots. This ice hockey looked particularly interesting and Gabriel had yet to experience it first hand. But.. Gabriel stood and headed for the door, that could be rectified easily.

*

Miraculously, Gabriel was able to get a ride to the same game he was watching on the bars television. He climbed the steps to the back rows, he wanted to be able to see the whole game while still feeling at least partly above the fans and the players. Even if he was trying to get the human experience, he was still an archangel of heaven. That’s when he saw them. They were hard to miss. Many things made Beezlebub stand apart from the crowded seats of fan. 

Firstly, how the demon lord was dressed. They stood out from the jerseys and the plainly dressed spectators surrounding them. They themselves were dressed in a morning coat and trousers. Under Beezlebubs mourning coat they had on a white shirt whose collar was turned up and a black vest. The demons war memorabilia and fly hat were apparently left in hell. Another thing separating them from the crowded what how they held themselves. They slumped in their seat, making their petite figure even smaller. Their face was completely stagnant, not sign of interest or enthusiasm plaguing their features. Their eyes were blank and expressionless. Even though they sat slumped and apathetic they held a certain power around them. Gabriel wondered if this was why the humans were sitting two seats away from Beezlebub on either side or if it was due to some un-divine intervention. 

Of course the main thing that made them stand apart from everyone else was their demonic presence. It was to Gabriel’s angelic essences like a beacon shining through the pitch black night, drawing him in. Angels and demons were made up of the same stuff, as much as both sides hated to admit it. He wondered if humans could feel it too, not as strongly, surely. But perhaps on a lesser level. Gabriel could smell the sulfur and could feel his hair stand up on the back of his neck even from 12 rows below them. Beside himself, Gabriel was happy to see the demon. He quickly climbed the steps, nearly racing to sit next to his nemesis. Suddenly as he got up to the desired row and began moving his large frame around the ones already seated there he felt.. how did he feel? Embarrassed I suppose. He realized that he didn’t know what to say to them or why he was so eager to see them. Perhaps all this time he was spending on earth was making him a little starved for supernatural interaction.  Eventually, after much squeezing and many apologizes he sat down right next to them. Beelzebub shifted in their seat, squirmed even, as Gabriel sat down. A lilac panted leg rubbed against a black one.

“Sorry.” Gabriel said sheepishly pulling his legs away from them and putting his hands in his lap. 

“It’zzz. Fin(e)zz.” Beelzebub nearly growled through the buzzing. It didn’t have much rage behind it, but it was a warning. Now it was Gabriel's turn to squirm. He didn’t know what to say, but he should say something right? 

“Sooo,” He said clapping his hands together. “What brings you here?” 

They shot him a sideways glare. “Watching the game.” They said as if the question was stupid, which it kinda was. 

“I meant on earth.” Gabriel said all but rolling his eyes as he strained to maintain his smile. Conversation with the demon was already proving difficult, and they have only said five words. 

“Needed a break.” They said, not bothering to turn their head from the game. There was a moment of silence between them as Beelzebub took a sip from their plastic cup, neither of them had to say anything to know that Gabriel was here for the same reason. Gabriel watched Beelzebub and ‘tsked. 

“What?” Beelzebub asked nearly buzzing from the sheer annoyance of the angels presence. 

“Nothing,” he sighed, “I just thought better of you than to drink such filth.” This made Beelzebub straighten slightly and turn towards him with a smirk. 

“You thought better of me?” 

Amusement glistened in their voice. Gabriel almost felt like he could hear the twinkling of bells, no that couldn’t be, it must have been just their normal buzz at a lower frequency. Gabriel looked down as one of the Steelers scored, causing the stadium to erupt in both cheers and groans 

“No, I don’t” he admitted keeping his eyes trained on one of the players. It didn’t matter which one it was, he just didn’t want to look at that smirk or those now hungry eyes that Beelzebub had trained on him. Wordlessly, they handed him their drink. It was bad enough they expected him to drink this gross matter without so much as a please but they wanted him, an archangel, to drink out of the same container as a lowly demon. 

“I do not defile the-“ 

“Drink. It.” Beelzebub commanded. Gabriel stared into his cup of beer, grimacing. 

“Does it taste good?” Not that he had any frame of reference but he was grasping at straws at this point for some kind of upside. 

“No” Their face was expressionless but as they lifted their newly manifested cup Gabriel could see the traces of a smile forming on their lips, it was there for only a second. Gabriel, not really sure why, took a sip. They were right. It did not taste good. Gabriel made a noise of disgust. He was about to complain about it until he felt the tingly sensation of it going down his throat and settling in his stomach. Glancing at Beelzebub he took another sip. Alright, that time they smiled, he was sure of it. Together they watched the game.

*

“Do you know what it's li-ke?” Gabriel asked, his speech was slurred. He was on his third beer and proving to be a lightweight, even though he was trying hard to keep up. This came as no surprise to Beelzebub but they were still greatly entertained by it. 

“No, tell me” 

“It’s like a Roman Colosseum” He said waving his hands dramatically around him as if he had made an important scientific discovery. All the same they raised their eyebrow at him inquisitively. Not because they thought it truly was a revolution but because they were surprised that the angel had made the connection. Not only did they think that the angel is a bit of a ditz (they have to be reminded that just because his head is full harboring his ego, it doesn’t mean he it’s incredibly clever) but they also knew of his limited earth knowledge. 

“Read up on it did you?” 

“No, I was there.” 

Beelzebub turned their attention back to the game. He was right of course. The way the stadium's seats were the same as the spectators seats in a Colosseum, even the wall of glass surrounding the players echoed the feeling of the caged gladiators forced to fight for freedom and honor. There was also the aggression and pride that came with the competition. The bloodlust. As if on cue a wayward puck connecting with another players shoulder, the hit wasn’t too bad considering the padding the player was wearing but it couldn’t have felt good. Gabriel watched a smile curl on the demons lips. 

“Which team are you rooting for?” 

“Both.” Beelzebub turned to him with a sneer, and their head tilted back to look up at his face. “I’m rooting for their swift and bloody demise.” 

Gabriel stopped for a second, then began laughing full-heartedly at the lame attempt at humor. 

“You’re drunk.” Beelzebub said with a sigh. 

They downed their sixth not bothering to refill it. Gabriel, not wanting to be out done, downed the rest of his in suite. With that they stood to leave, but before they could make a step towards the exit their sleeve was caught between the finger and thumb of the angel. Under more normal circumstances that would have been a deadly mistake, but Gabriel was too drunk to think properly. Perhaps Beelzebub was too, normally they have punished anyone for such a familiar gesture. Instead they stopped to listen, not so much as a scowl gracing their features. 

“Wait, the game, it isn’t over.” 

“Will be soon.” Beezlebub surveyed the crowd with disdain “I’d rather leave early and not have to shuffle along with  _ humanity. _ ” 

Of course the crowd shuffling out of a sports arena would likely mirror the crowded corridors of hell closely, if not for it being a little less drab and lifeless. But of course in hell the demons had the common sense to part for the lord like the Red Sea. The humans on the other hand mulled around, as if their time was just as valuable as Beelzebub’s, as if they were equals. 

“I’ll come with” He said swaying as he got to his feet. Together they walked down the row of seats, all the people springing to their feet to avoid a very drunk Gabriel falling into their lap. Beelzebub noticed this and looked over their shoulder at the stumbling giant with a smirk. Maybe he wasn’t completely useless after all. 

Eventually, they had made their way to an elevator to the ground floor. Gabriel leaned against the corner of the elevator his head wedged between the walls. When the elevator started its descent he, in a surprised and ungraceful manner, grabbed at the rails on the walls as if he was going to fall through the floor. Beelzebub had to choke down a laugh. They had to admit, actually they would never admit, they enjoyed spending time with drunk Gabriel. Well, at least more than sober Gabriel. He lost all of his self-righteousness when he drank. He was surprisingly tolerable to be around. Beelzebub managed to get them out a side entrance and safely to an alley with the archangel only almost falling flat on his face once. 

“Well I best be going.” They said heading to the street planning on hailing a cab. 

“Aren’t you just gonna do the thing?” 

They stared at him blankly for an answer. 

“You know the thing. The-“ Gabriel then imitated a swan dive with his hands into the ground. 

“I suppozze I’d open a tunnel _if_ I was going to hell.” 

“Oh, you have an earthly dwelling?” 

“Yezz,” They buzzed, a little annoyed at the perceived tone of mockery. “Wait, you don’t?” 

Gabriel shrugged really big, his intoxicated brain taking longer on the motion than necessary. “Never needed one.” 

“And you plan on getting yourself to heaven like that?” Beelzebub hadn’t shown them how to sober up and they didn’t plan on it. 

“Yeah. Sure.” He waved his hand at them as if it were no big deal. He then squinted upwards as if trying to calculate how many theoretical miles that would be. 

“I have a spare room.” Beelzebub said turning back to the street. It didn’t sound like a question or even an invitation, it was something between a command and the answer to a question no one asked. Either way the archangel obediently followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter of my first fic, I hope you enjoyed it  
-Galaxybees


	2. Take These Broken Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a night of drinking, they head back to Beelzebub's place. Gabriel finds out something private about the demon. Despite their better judgment (or lack there of) Beelzebub allows the angel to engage in a very intimate act with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this is where the wing kink comes into play.

Looking over at the archangel who was sitting in the backseat of the cab with them, Beelzebub realized they were very drunk. They must have been. If they were sober they wouldn’t have invited him, of all beings, back to their place; and if they were sober now they would at least be cursing at themself or him for being in this predicament. Instead they simply watched the angel watch the lights of the street lamps, and shops, and cars pass by in their window. They weren’t thinking much of anything as they watched him, except perhaps how the colors and light danced across the angels of their face.

When they arrived and Beelzebub had helped him out of the car, he found a home that he had not been expecting. It was modern and the majority was made out of glass. The house was very geometric, all cubes and cuboids. Of course the one thing he did expect was the house to be blacks and grays; at first glance he thought that the building was stripped with white but on further inspection it was silver. Gabriel was expecting.. well he wasn’t sure what he was expecting. Something between a literal cave and a desolate Victorian mansion. They led him down the granite stone walkway to the house, the occasional lean of one shoulder onto another went unspoken but not unnoticed.

The door swung open with a simple flick of the demon’s wrist. They navigated through their own home with ease, leading him to a black leather couch in the living room. They flung their coat and vest on the couch before dropped him on it. They then opened a liquor cabinet that was functioning as the couch’s side table and pulled out a bottle of gin. Clicking on the lamp they sat themselves on the floor in front of the couch as opposed to on it.

“Hey,” Gabriel called in an almost sweet voice, “what are you doing all the way down there?”

“There isn’t much space on the couch with your wingz spread out like that.”

Gabriel looked surprised as he saw his first and primary wings spread out around him taking up most of the couch. He hadn’t even realized that he had materialized them. He then looked at the demon on the floor who had started drinking straight from their liquor bottle.

“What color are your wings?” Beelzebub stopped drinking but held the bottle to their lips.

“Black.” They said curtly.

There was a moment where Gabriel's sparkling violet eyes grazed over them, they could feel it even with their back turned. They almost shivered under the direct focus.

“Can I see them?” The words hung in the air around them, every second they hung their the tension in the room grew thicker.

“I don’t let anyone see them.” It wasn’t a lie, but it was still avoiding the question.

“That can't be true,” Gabriel reached over and took the bottle and then a sip. He almost spat it back out onto the grey marble floor, but he was able to choke it down. This was most certainly worse than beer. “Who helps you when you molt?”

Silence.

“You have molted, haven’t you?”

More silence.

“Beelz!”

“Don’t call me that.” They snapped, they meant to say it rougher but their intoxication was diluting their anger.

“You need to take care of them.” It was no surprise that the angel of personal fitness and keeping ones celestial temple pure and unsullied also took a special interest in wing care.

“Come on, spread them.” He said sitting up.

Beelzebub froze at the unintended innuendo. Without warning, and without permission, Gabriel pushed the tips of his fingers onto a spot just below the demons shoulder blade. Beelzebub gasped, but it was too late. Their wings sprung into existence.

“Oh Beelze.” He said looking over them and running his fingers through the black feathers.

He had never seen wings that looked so bad, he had often wondered what happened when the demons had fallen. When he heard of a demon with black unblemished wings on the wall of Eden he had figured that nothing too bad had happened if that’s what demons looked like now. He hadn’t known- he didn’t want to know. Now he was looking at the aftermath. Their feathers were broken and many were crusted with blood. The contact of his fingers into their wings made a tingle run down their spine. Words evaded Beelzebub as they relished in the feeling of being touched so intimately.

They had never shown them to anyone, they hadn’t even looked at them by themselves. The only time they had viewed them was on the day they had fallen, and that was before days or nights or time had existed. After seeing what had happened to their wings they never wanted to see them again. Now their destroyed wings were exposed to an archangel, and he was touching them. Surely he thought they were terrible, surely he would make fun of them, surely he would use the upper hand he now had to smite them. Instead he began grooming them.

Starting on the left wing, starting the tip and working his way right from top to bottom he began pulling feathers. The second the old feather was removed a new feather sprung into existence. Old feathers were only barely hanging onto the wing, they seemed desperate to be pulled. Beelzebub’s legs were shaking and they felt like they were melting into the floor. They dug their claws into the floor, making engravings on the marble. Biting their lip they tried to hide the noises that Gabriel was pulling from them at each tug at another loose feather.

“This is going to take a while, I’m sorry if it hurts. Do need a break or do you need me to stop?”

“No!” They said quickly, maybe a bit too quickly. “It’s ok- keep going.”

Beelzebub couldn’t catch every moan as it passed through their lips, at least Gabriel was mistaking the noise and the twitching lips as pain instead of the truth. That they were getting pleasure from this. That was shameful, not that pleasure itself is shameful, they were a demon after all; no, it was the fact that they were receiving pleasure from him. His fingers were making them moan and quake. His breath on the back of their neck made their skin prickle. Beelzebub looked down and nearly cursed, he was giving them an erection.

“There” Gabriel said eventually. “One wing done.”

They couldn’t stop a shiver from running down their spine. How could they possibly keep this up any longer. Their boxer briefs were already growing a wet spot with all the precum it was leaking. With all the noise they were making now Beelzebub was dreading the inevitable orgasm they were headed towards. Sweat rolled down their back, and their wings trembled as they attempted to bite down the release they ached for.

The prince of hell wasn’t very much accustomed to denying themself pleasure, in fact they were quite the indulger. They gritted their teeth as they neared the end of their rope. Gabriel made a small hum of satisfaction to himself. The sound was sweeter than every wail of desperation of all the sinners of hell, combined.

“Your wings are soo pretty.” He murmured in an almost sultry voice.

That was all Beelzebub could take. They dug their nails into their pants, tearing into them. A hand flew over their mouth but it was in vain. A rumbled moan with an underlying buzz broke through their throat. The climax was blinding, all their senses faded out. The only sensation they could feel was bliss. They didn’t know how long they rode the wave of their orgasm, or how long it took for reality to come back into focus. Slowly they were able to feel the heat on their neck and face, along with the cool sweat that slid down their back. They could hear their heart in their ears accompanied by their ragged breathing.

The burning on their cheeks ran its way up to their ears once they realized what had finally caused them to come undone. A compliment. A compliment from an angel. A compliment from an archangel. A compliment from a certain annoying, insufferable, idiotic, archangel. A compliment in which they were called ‘pretty’. No longer basking in the light of their post orgasmic afterglow their fight or flight instincts had kicked in and they wanted to run. But they couldn’t. If they so much as stood up now, the angel would know something was wrong. They had to stay still, at least until they were done being groomed.

Beelzebub thought that it was tortuous before they had climaxed, now it was twice as bad. It felt like Gabriel was teasing them, but now there was no chance they could reach that peak again. Not that they even wanted another orgasm from him, because they didn’t (Lie). At the same time they wanted the torture to end, they dreaded the moment that his attention was taken from their feathers. Not that they liked the attention (another lie), it was that feared what would happen when he finally looked at them. When he saw their glazed over eyes, shredded pant legs and heated face.

Could they risk a demonic miracle? Would he question it? Surely he would feel the shift in the room, there was no hiding the miracle if they did it, but if it hid the original problem, was it worth it? They patiently waited for him to finish. Moans still tried to make their way out of the demon’s lips but they bit them back, hoping not to further embarrass themselves.

Gabriel was trying to hurry, he didn’t want them to be in anymore pain then they had to be in. He was trying, but he was drunk. That was the excuse he was giving himself for running his fingers through the feathers. He kept having to refocus himself; that the job he was doing was to remove the old feathers, not preen over the new ones. As much as he tried to will himself to stay on task his eyes and fingers kept drifting back to already finished sections.

Gabriel thought they were the most beautiful wings he had ever seen. Wait, were they? His liquor soaked mind tried to conjure up a beautiful set of wings, but maybe that was just because of the aforementioned alcohol. The wings were a glossy black but they had dark blue and green hues that seemed to shimmer and dance on the black under the light of the lamp. Gabriel worked hard to fight the urge to rub his face against the feathers. They felt so soft against the tips of his fingers, he could only imagine what it would feel like brushing against his cheeks, his lips.

He would have loved the experience of grooming Beelzebub's wings wholeheartedly, and would have wanted it to never end if it was not for Beelzebub. Each whimper and groan made Gabriel feel incredibly guilty for the pleasure he was getting out of helping them. That still didn’t stop him from feeling sad that he had to stop once there were no more stray feathers to pull. Once all the stays were gone, Gabriel pulled one of the new ones.

“Hey!” Beelzebub barked over their shoulder.

“Sorry, thought I missed one.” Gabriel said slipping the feather into his pocket. "I'm done now."

Beelzebub quickly performed a demonic miracle to hide the mess they had made before they stood abruptly and headed towards the stairs.

“Your room is the door on the right.” They said pointing down a hall without bothering to look back.

They stomped their way up the stairs; Gabriel heard them stomp down a hall and then heard the tell tale sound of a slammed door. He wondered if he had done something wrong, well he knew he had done something wrong. Touching the prize feather in his pocket he thought about how it was wrong to take it, how it was wrong to lie. Maybe this was his punishment. On wobbly legs he carried himself to his temporary room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHH! Feelings! Sorry guys the more chapters I write the more I make them feel. I honestly don't know where I am going with this train wreak.


	3. A Note, A Text, A Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beelzebub and Gabriel make plans for another outing... for work of course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for clarifications sake the italicized and bold text is Beelzebub.

Beelzebub woke up the next morning cursing themself. How could they let that happen. More importantly how could they have let that happen with him? And after letting that happen, how could they go upstairs to their room and play with themselves thinking about it? Their cock grew stiff thinking about it now, but a third time was out of the question. The regret and sobriety stopped them from pondering the thought too long, even if the fact that he was downstairs thrilled them in ways they didn’t want to admit. This of course raised a different question. Or more accurately a series of questions. As in do they leave their room now, or later? Now could imply they couldn’t wait to see him and the first thing they did after waking up was run to see them, which was embarrassing all by itself and that’s not considering everything that happened the night before. But wasn’t later just as bad? What were they gonna do? Lay in bed and try not to make any noise so it seems like they are less desperate than they really were. And what were they going to do once they got down there? Ignore him? Kick him out? Maybe they should leave before he wakes up, but that would give him the upper hand by letting him free to wonder through their house.

That was if he was still asleep. Beelzebub couldn’t hear his footsteps, but that wasn’t exactly hard evidence. Reluctantly they rolled out of bed and made their way back down stairs. Even with all the questions rattling around in their head they couldn’t help but hope to find a sleeping archangel in their guest bed. They checked around the living areas and couldn’t find him, they also couldn’t find all their old feathers. There was only one last place he could be. Beelzebub hesitated at the door, not knowing what to say to him once he was awake. But one thing that the lord of flies was not, was a coward. In a fluid motion they opened the door and stepped through it. The angel was nowhere to be found, only a small piece of paper on the clean and tucked sheets .

Thank you for your hospitality last night. 

I had a good time. 

-Archangel Gabriel 

Beelzebub crinkled the paper and sneered at it. That stupid, arrogant, asshole, bastard. Of course he had signed it Archangel and of course he had said he had a ‘good’ time. What was that even supposed to mean? Whatever it meant it pissed the demon off. Like they were a cheap thrill, that they were less than him. Fine! They didn’t need him, in fact they were relieved. This means they didn’t have to see that smug face. Those glistening violet eyes, that brown hair possibly disheveled by sleep. That self righteous smile, those begging lips. Who would even want to see that, not the demon lord, surely. Grumbling to themself, they made their descent to hell. 

*

Without Lucifer as hells leader, hell- Actually hell was functioning more or less the same. Lucifer was their martyr, but he wasn’t actually the boss of hell. That was Beelzebub. But now there was no Lucifer and no war. Hell wasn’t a place of particularly high morale, but that low morale was at an all time low. Beelzebub insisted that this was a minor set back. That in-fighting in hell was exactly what heaven wanted, and that they had to be ready when the end did come. It was hard for the soldiers to go back to being pencil pushing bureaucrats, but they feared their lord more than they hated work. They needed a new plan. The demons were angry from over six thousand years of injustice, they wanted blood. For now they had to bide their time, again. It’s not that Beelzebub wasn’t angry at the way things had turned out. They had been denied their war, they were back stabbed by Crowley, who then embarrassed them at his trail by not dying in holy water. But that was no reason to fly of the handle, the demons had to grab the upper hand. Revenge was a dish best served cold, or maybe slow roasted in hellfire.

Beelzebub was busy with paperwork, as always. Now that the demons had to go back to the typical grind they all seemed to have some kind of problem they wanted fixed. They were supposed to be forming a plan to have their revenge against heaven. Instead they were thumbing their way through complaints about leaking pipes and workplace drama. Asmodeus was apparently taking their frustration out on demons corporations through what would not be called vanilla sex. Beelzebub growled at the papers, just because of one cranky demon they had upwards of 30 complaint forms and new corporation forms that they had to sign off on. They were tearing through papers when their desk vibrated, well something on their desk vibrated. It was odd, their calls normally came from the rotary phone on their desk but this was coming from their smartphone. They exclusively used it on earth trips and that was in case of emergency only. Yet here it was buzzing away with texts. 

**Hey it’s Gabriel. Did you have a nice night?**

**How are your wings?**

**When are you next coming to visit earth? Maybe we could match schedules. Meet up. **

Beelzebub just stared at the messages. They felt a mix of emotions. They were surprised he had their number and was a little thrilled about the desperation in the angels texts. Although they couldn’t be certain that the double texting was because he was begging for their attention or because he had no clue about human implications and social behaviors. But they also felt pissed off in the same way they had that morning while holding that note. Again they felt like his booty call. That he could snap his fingers and they would come running. 

** _I have work_ **

They slapped their phone upside down on the desk and forced themself back into their work. Less than a minute later another buzz shook their phone, but they ignored it… For about five minutes. What was the human expression? Curiosity killed the cat. They wanted to be strong and ignore whatever that stupid angel wanted, but their paperwork was less intriguing. Besides, maybe if they read what he had sent them they could stop thinking about it and get back to business. They scooped up the phone and hastily read the message. 

**Who do you have working on surveillance on the angel Aziraphale and the demon Crowley? Or whatever those two are now. I personally am keeping an eye on things given how dangerous the two are. Perhaps you and I could compare our notes on them, maybe over dinner?**

Beelzebub hadn’t ordered any surveillance on the two of them. They figured it was safer for the demons of hell to stay out of the way of those two. But that could have been a mistake. Had Gabriel discovered some kind of clue as to how those two survived their respective trials. Did he know the secret to surviving hellfire just as Aziraphale did? When the end of time did begin, it would be useful for the demons if they could still kill those arrogant angels. Beelzebub sighed leaning back in their desk chair. Gabriel was right. Those two should be monitored, and they weren’t going to let that stupid prick of an archangel get a leg up on them. 

_ **Fine** _

**So, that’s a yes to dinner?**

_ **Yes** _

**Oh great! What time and where?**

_ **Figure it out** _

Beelzebub tossed their phone to the corner of their desk opposite from where they sat. Making it harder for them to get, and hopefully making it less likely for them to check it. They had work to do, especially now that they had a business appointment with the angel. Yes a business appointment. Not a date. They realized a little while later they better give Dagon a heads up on their trip to earth. Of course she need not know the exact nature of their visit just that they would be stepping out on urgent matters. Dagon didn’t dare ask any follow up questions, not with their buzz coming from underneath their voice. They sounded pissed off. And they were.

*

Gabriel checked his watch. For the seventh time. In two minutes. He had sent the demon lord a text detailing where on earth they would be meeting. He had picked the Ritz as their randevu. It seemed as fitting place as any to discuss the traitors, this was a place that they frequented after all. They had also told the demon lord the time at which they would meet. And the demon was… Gabriel checked his watch again, three minutes late. He was sure he had said six o’clock in his text, he was sure because he had re-read it several times. Checking the text again (just to make sure) he thought maybe they were waiting outside, maybe he should have been waiting there for them. Was it was rude for him to already be at the table? At that thought he scrambled up from his seat, knocking his chair over behind him. Of course at that very awkward the demon strolled into the room where the angel had just publicly embarrassed himself.

Beelzebub was wearing a tux but the jacket was open, along with the top several buttons of their white button up shirt. They had on a dark blue bow tie but it layed around his neck untied. Gabriel felt as if time stopped when they laid eyes on him. He felt his cheeks heat as he tried to re-correct his chair. Feeling embarrassed but not deterred, he rapidly moved to the other side of the table just in time to pull the chair out for Beelzebub. They stopped for a second, unsure whether the gesture meant that he was relinquishing power to them or if it was a show of control and ownership. They decided that the action was permissible, for now. Taking a seat they shrugged off their jacket and dropped it on the floor next to their chair without so much as a glance to the now crumpled article. Gabriel took his own seat and miracles the blush off his face. The heat from it did not dissipate, in fact it seemed to grow and travel.. elsewhere. Clearing his throat and straightening in his seat he pulled out his file of observations from seemingly nowhere.

“Now onto the matter at hand. I ha-“

“Stop and be quiet.” The demon barked.

Causing even more heat to rush to unsavory places on the angel. His mouth hung open for a second, than slammed shut.

“Excuse me?”

“I agreed to come here to discuss the matter of the two traitors with you but with certain terms. You picked the place and the time at which we met, those were your terms. I have terms of my own.”

Gabriel scowled, yes that was fair, but couldn’t the demon have put it a nicer way? The archangel was trying to be friendly after all. Maybe the demon couldn’t do friendly. They had let him spend the night, that was friendly, nice even. But the unimpressed, uninterested, almost annoyed look on their face sure didn’t seem friendly. Or nice.

“What exactly,” Gabriel said (barely) managing not to roll his eyes “are these terms of yours?”

“That we eat first and discuzz business afterwards.”

Gabriel smiled, these terms were agreeable.

“Both of us.” The demon added, a glint in their eye. His eyes widened and then turned cold.

“I don’t eat.”

“You said the same thing about drinking, but that didn’t stop you last night.”

Something in Beelzebub’s voice made his skin prickle and crawl, as if they could see right through him. He felt his throat tighten, along with his trousers.

“I will not be doing either tonight.”

Beelzebub said nothing, just looked at him for a moment before moving one leg to the side of their chair and rising to stand.

“Fine.” Gabriel blurted out.

“Ok I’ll eat, just please sit down.”

Beelzebub paused for a second longer looking down at him, giving him a warning look as if to say ‘you better be serious’. Sitting back down they looked over their menu. Seeing that both persons of the two party table for six o’clock were seated their waiter came rushing over with a water pitcher.

“Nice of you to join- oh,” The waiter cut himself off as he noticed Beelzebub’s jacket in a heap on the floor. He smoothed it out and tucked it carefully under his arm while saying, “Let me get that for you. So, erm, anyway, have you two decided on what you will be having this evening?”

Beelzebub lifted both of their menus up and passed them over to the waiter without ever once looking at him. Instead they kept their gaze trained on the angel, with a look in their eye that most certainly meant trouble.

“Yez we have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this was short but the next chapter will be where it starts to get interesting. Please feel free to comment, no thought is too small and I really enjoy hearing what people are feeling after reading each chapter.


	4. A Business Affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of their date- (cough, cough) I mean business meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets a little hot n' heavy in this chapter so be warned. Also for the sake of clarification we start at the beginning of Gabriel's day and make our way to the date. So it starts off before the date and then transitions to where the last chapter ends and continues from there.

After leaving the note on Beelzebub’s guest bed, the angel went to start his day in the way that he had done since he had reassigned himself to Earth. And that was with a visit to Crowley and Aziraphale. There were one of two places that the pair could be found in the early hours of the morning, Aziraphale’s bookshop or their new estate, the South Downs cottage. This particular morning they were in the bookstore.

Gabriel had to wait for them to head out to a more public space before he could truly observe them. He could hide his appearance but this would only work on mortal beings, the two celestial entities would be able to spot him in a second. He was able to hide himself in crowded spaces, as long as he kept his distance. They were usually too enamored with each other to notice. Today he watched as they excitedly got onto a bus, well Aziraphale was excited. Even at the six yard distance he was keeping between them and himself he could hear Aziraphale’s raised and erratic voice and he was practically bouncing off the pavement as they walked. Not that Crowley seemed unexcited, he was after all intently listening to Aziraphale’s ramblings. Wherever the two were headed Gabriel couldn’t follow them on the same bus. Luckily, there was a cab ready to follow the bus, at a distance of course. The angel and demon companions had planned an outing to the National Gallery. 

Gabriel was God’s strength, but was also God's messenger. He was the angel of communication of all kinds. This included art. Gabriel loved art, he loved the many ways a single piece could be interpreted. He loved the way art and music could mean one thing to the creator and mean something different to each member of its audience. He loved the way that the meanings of the pieces grew and changed, and developed over time. Gabriel had never been to the National Gallery before, with a war to plan for he never had the time or need to appreciate human art. He watched Aziraphale drag Crowley through the museum rooms. The archangel waited for the two to move onto the next room before entering the one they were just in. He took his time circling each room running his eyes over the paintings, but mostly he watched the faces of the people around him. Watching the subtle feelings and thought that the paintings gave them move across their face, he tried to guess their interpretations of the pieces. That was until he heard Crowley yelling from the other room.

“No I did not!” The demon shouted, he paused for a moment to listen to Aziraphale before continuing with, “It was most certainly not the same thing!”

Gabriel watched him shriek in front of a certain piece before watching the pair move on with their tour. Aziraphale was smiling quite jubilantly while Crowley scowled and stomped. Making sure they had exited the room, Gabriel made his way to the same painting they had made a scene in front of. It was _ The Annunciation _ by Duccio. It was a painting that depicted himself, the archangel Gabriel, visiting Mary to tell her the news of her virgin pregnancy. He couldn’t help but cringe at the memory, remembering how he had started with ‘do not be afraid’. Which might be the worst thing to tell a frightened human after you have just descended on them. The second worst has got to be that they were unmarried and pregnant with the son of the lord, congratulations!

Duccio had painted the angel in lavender robes. Gabriel smiled at that, he was quite fond of the color and the flower. Most of the clothes he wore now were shades of purple. But Duccio had painted him with black wings. Not that that was supposed to mean anything. Many paintings of angels had black wings of that time period, the Archangel Michael was given black wings by Pietro Vannucci in his works. Humans had not yet associated white wings as being strictly good and black as strictly bad. It did cause him to hesitate though, the black wings on a representation of himself couldn’t help but make him think of Beelzebub. Shaking his head clear he moved on from these thoughts and the painting.

As they made their way through the museum and it’s rooms, Gabriel spent less of his time watching the paintings and the other people and instead focused on the two companions. He watched as something Crowley said made Aziraphale playfully push his shoulder. Watched as they laughed about inside jokes and reminisced on shared experiences. The more he watched the more he felt something growing inside him, it thundered in his ears like his heartbeat, quiet and yet deafening. He couldn’t quite place the feeling, until he saw it. Their arms leaned closer together, Crowley's fingers brushed Aziraphales hesitantly. Then the angel fully grabbed the demon's hand and they both suddenly brighten at they painting at which they were looking at, but it wasn’t because of what they were seeing at all.

Gabriel wanted to say what he felt was disgust. That the thundering in his heart was because he thought an angel and a demon were not supposed to carry on in such a way. How much easier it would be if he felt angry at the sight of their fondness for one another. But Gabriel knew the true name of what he felt when saw the simple gesture, it was longing. Not for Aziraphale, not for Crowley; but for the connection they had. The history they shared, the closeness, the care. The feeling collected in his throat in a tight bubble until he was sure he couldn’t breath, it tore through his heart and burned his chest. Gabriel was sure he had never had something like that before, so why could he almost swear he missed it?

*

Beelzebub had ordered themself a lamb dish while getting Gabriel a vegetarian pasta dish, along with a bottle of red for the table. Gabriel felt his stomach turn as he spun the pasta onto his fork. He made all kinds of faces of disgust, hoping that maybe the demon would take pity on him.

“Are you sure I have to?” Gabriel said with puppy dog eyes.

“Yez.” They said sliding their knife through their cut of lamb.

“What if I don’t like it?”

“Suffer bitch.” They hissed playfully before biting the meat off their fork.

The noodles formed a perfect little ball on the end of his fork, with one last pleading look to Beelzebub he popped the fork into his mouth. It was warm, and creamy.

“Mmh”

Gabriel smiled brightly and quickly made another fork full. Beelzebub’s face remained stagnant, but if the angel had looked closely, he would have seen the corner of their mouth shift upwards on their next bite. After a few more bites Beelzebub held their glass of wine to the lips and looked expectantly at Gabriel. He quickly got the hint and grabbed his own glass for a sip. His face only brightened further upon discovering the sweetness of the drink. The taste of alcohol was still present in the wine but it tasted like sugars and berries (not that he had this frame of reference), this was much better than beer. Tipping his head back he finished his glass with a very intrigued Beelzebub watching. The demon then set down their glass to grab the sleeve of a passing waitress to order another bottle for the table. Then they reached across the table and poured more than a generous amount into his glass.

Nearing the end of their meal, the two had entered into a comfortable silence. Which of course Gabriel couldn’t exist in for long, call it him being the angel of communication, or just loving the sound of his own voice, but he felt he had to say something. 

“Can I ask you something?” Gabriel asked while chewing.

“It’s impolite to talk with your mouth full.”

“So-“ He said starting to apologize before catching himself. He swallowed and smiled a genuine and apologetic smile. “Sorry.. but can I?”

Beelzebub grabbed their wine glass and slumped lazily back in their chair. They crossed their other arm over their body, distancing themself from him, but they made a small motion with their wine glass telling him he could continue.

“Why is your house so clean?”

It was something Gabriel had been too drunk to comment on but not too drunk to notice when he was there. Everything was sheek and in pristine condition. He didn’t know much of how hell was looking these days but he knew demons, and he knew Beelzebub. And to him it seemed an atypical environment for a demon to live in, he knew they were partial to filth and all things unclean. Beelzebub held their glass to their lips without drinking from it. They stared into if for only a moment before shrugging their shoulders.

“I guezz it’s because my earthly estate is meant as a get away from the daily tribulations of Hell. Something different, can be... beneficial.”

They had struggled for a second to find a word that wasn’t ‘good’ or ‘nice’. Taking another sip they avoided expanding any further on the subject. While it was true that they felt they needed the change of pace now and again they had never really thought about to themself. Beelzebub wasn’t used to be questioned in such a way, usually whatever they said goes. They definitely weren’t used to someone wanting to hear their personal opinions on personal matters. Gabriel seemed to like the answer, he hummed thoughtful as he took the last bite of his meal. With a snap of the demons fingers both of their dirty plates and silverware were in a nearby busboys bin.

“Now to the true nature of this visit.” Beelzebub said holding out their hand to the angel. Gabriel nodded and swallowed the last bit of food before wiping his mouth with his napkin.

“Right, here you are.” He said handing them the file he had compiled personally on the traitors since Armageddon.

He then waited for Beelzebub to hand him their file. But they didn’t.

“And where exactly is Hell’s file on the two of them?”

“We don’t have one.”

“You don’t have anything on them?” He asked incredulously.

“Well we have a general file on the angel Aziraphale, he never seemed much of a threat. I’m sure anything I can give on him will already be prior knowledge for you. For the demon Crowley we just have a list of his accomplishments, I’m afraid we weren’t keeping the closest eye on him.”

“Well who do you have on current observations?”

Beelzebub continued to read the file, not giving the angel so much as a glance.

“You aren’t conducting any kind of surveillance on them?”

“We did sort of promise to leave them alone.”

“Since when do demons make good on their word?”

“When the entity they are promising it to is invincible and would likely seek vengeance.”

“So what you are telling me is that I ate human mush for nothing? I get no information for that?”

“Eating was a trade to get me to stay here, to get me to the negotiating table.”

“Then what do I get for the trade of information?”

“Nothing.”

“That doesn’t seem very fair.”

“Negotiate better.”

Beelzebub diligently read each line, they never met a document they didn’t read in its entirety. Gabriel was left with nothing to do as they flicked through the pages. Well almost nothing, he drank and stared. He was trying not to ogle the demon while they ate, given that at any moment they could look up and find him staring. Now that they were intently reading his meticulously written notes he felt much safer to do just that. His eyes trailed down the demon’s chest, following the opened buttons he raked his eyes over the exposed flesh. He found himself quietly wishing even more buttons of their shirt were undone, not that he would admit he wished that. But he couldn’t pull his eyes away from the pale skin, he wondered if pale skin was more an angelic or demonic trait. He always thought of porcelain white skin as an angelic and beautiful attribute, but looking at Beelzebub he couldn’t imagine them any other way.

Gabriel was glad his earlier miracle was still in affect because he was starting to feel embarrassed by Beelzebub’s appearance. Not only was he embarrassed about how attractive he found the demon, but also about the contrast it was making to his own appearance. He suddenly felt very under dressed in his normal attire, should he have put in more effort? Even under his coat and scarf he felt bare and exposed. To try and take his mind off all these uncertain thoughts that were now in surround sound with the silence at the table, he started knocking back his drinks.

Beelzebub had mixed feelings after finishing the file. They were disappointed by the fact that the file, while in excruciating detail, did not give any insight as to the new bizarre immunity the two traitors had. But simultaneously they were relieved that the opposition didn’t have the knowledge, not that they were sure he would tell them anyway. With a sigh they tossed the file back on the table, stood up and began to walk out. It took a second for it to register in Gabriel's sluggish mind what was happening.

“Wait!” He leapt from his chair and move towards them.

“Where are you going?” He cried, in a hopefully not too pathetic way.

“Home. We are done here.”

“Can’t we.. hang out?”

Gabriel stood there, swaying on his feet. Unbeknownst to him, he had big puppy dog eyes again and looked lost. Beelzebub would rather chug holy water than admit it, but they couldn’t leave him like that.

“Come on then.” They said exhausted, grabbing the rest of the bottle and strode to the door.

“Where are we going? To your house?”

“For a walk.”

Once outside the demons coat had found its way back on their shoulders. Abruptly they turned onto a side street and then a backstreet. Gabriel had long legs, but even he was having a hard time keeping up. He was stumbling in the dark and his wobbling limbs were not helping. Beelzebub was walking fast and drinking faster. In an attempt to not lose track of them he caught their sleeve, causing the prince to stop.

“This izn’t going to become a habit, iz it?”

Gabriel stared down at their wrist, no this didn’t feel right. Instead he moved his hand further down and held the demon’s in his own, intertwining their fingers, that felt right.

“That iz not what I meant.” They shrieked, ripping their hand away as if it had just been burned.

Grabbing the angel they lead him to a stone wall and pushed him against it. Thrusting the bottle into his hands they told him to drink. Then they leaned against the wall next to him. Gabriel downed the rest of the bottle and then stumbled his way across the backstreet to a dumpster to toss it in. The demon cracked a smile at that. Stupid, sweet angel why did he bother when he could just miracle it away? Or he could have just left it on the ground, the backstreet was already littered with trash. Not that they would correct him when they could watch him struggle to stay upright instead. Beelzebub tipped their head up and closed their eyes to take a second to relish in the warmth that came from the flood of alcohol in their blood. They heard Gabriel make his way back over, he wasn’t exactly being quiet. The demon opened their eyes to find bright violet ones looking down at them.

“What is it now?”

They didn’t get a verbal answer, the angel inched forward instead and placed an arm on either side of them, steadying himself. He continued to stare down at them, his eyes flashing to the princes lips. Beelzebub began to feel a little trapped. Their heartbeat quickened inside their chest, they were finding it hard to keep even breaths.

“Gabriel..” They whispered, it was light but it was a warning.

That he shouldn’t be doing this, that he would get in trouble, it meant that Beelzebub cared. He ran a hand up their shoulder and their neck and placed his thumb under their chin. Tilting their head, he paused, giving them a chance, an out. Beelzebub didn’t take it. They continued to look at him with their impossibly soft blue eyes. They took a step forward, pushing themself off the wall and into his hand. Gabriel slid the same hand up and back until his fingers were pulling at their hair. His other hand went around their waist, pulling them forward and into a heated kiss. The angel groaned, he had never tasted anything that was quite as intoxicating as the demon. He slid his tongue into their mouth, trying to taste more. He deepened the kiss as much as he could, Beelzebub responded by grabbing his turtle neck and yanking it down. When the kiss broke they took a moment to catch their breath.

“Stop.” They huffed, “You’re drunk. You don’t know what you’re doing.”

They looked up at him, just as doe-eyed as before, but now those eyes were glazed over with lust.

“I don’t know what I’m doing.” He admitted in a dark husky voice. “But I know what I want.”

The demon grabbed at the sides of his coat and crashed their lips together. They raged their tongues against each other, fighting for dominance in the kiss. Or maybe they were just both desperately reaching out for each other. They both let their hands explore each other’s bodies through their clothes. When they finally broke for a second time, the demon was now pressed up against the wall and was straddling the angels hips.

“Yourz? Or mine?” They said with a cocky grin.

“Yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, i'm sorry, but the next chapter is the sex scene I swear 🤞. No more teasing. Except for the fun kind.


	5. Moan my name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains adult content, with mild bdsm themes.

With a snap of the demon’s fingers they were no longer pressed up against the back wall of a building but instead the door of their room. Gabriel slid his hands under Beelzebub’s thighs and hoisted them up. He carried them roughly to their king sized bed and tossed them on it. Gabriel took a second to shed his coat, but it was a second much too long. Beelzebub grabbed his scarf and pulled him down on top of them, as if they couldn’t stand to not be touching him. As their mouths melded, the demon ran their hands up his chest and dug their fingernails into the top of their shirt and dragged them down it. Their nails tore the fabric easily and made faint red lines on the skin beneath it. His breath hitched as he looked down at his tattered shirt. It should have pissed him off, angered him, he loved his clothes after all. Instead it excited him. Beelzebub bit their bottom lip with giddy anticipation as their hands roamed his bare chest, continuing to rip any of the shirt that stood between their skin on skin contact.

Their thoughts turned to the Statue Of David as their fingers grazed the well muscled chest. As their eyes gorged on the exposed flesh they wondered if this body of his was the muse that inspired Michelangelo. He wouldn’t put it past him, the angel could be quite vain. Gabriel abandoned the rest of the ripped cloth and began to take off his pants. Frantically he tried to kick his way out of the stubborn thing. Beelzebub laughed while laying back on the sheets. He stopped struggling so he could look at them, he felt his begin heart rise into his throat. The sound was like church bells, wind blowing through tree branches and whistling through a field of tall grass. Still, Gabriel could hear the crackling of hellfire at its edges, making the sound all the more enchanting. The demon snapped their fingers and Gabriel was free from both the pants and boxers that had been wrapped around his knees.

“Oh. Right. Thank you.” He grinned, the sound of their laughter had embarrassed him but its echo still sang sweetly in his ear.

With another snap, they laid naked beneath him. Almost naked that is, the demon had chosen to keep their fishnet stockings on, the materiel ended in a lacey trim at the midsection of their thigh. Beelzebub stretched against the black silk sheets, peering up into his purple eyes with a down right sinful look.

“Iz this what you want, angel?” They asked in a sweet mocking tone.

“Yes.” He said, his eyes darkening.

“And what is it that you want?” They sat up on their elbows and spread their legs slightly.

“You.” He breathed.

His mind was wrapped in lust and booze but he knew it was true. It was something he had never said out loud to himself before, it only had banged around in the subconscious of his mind. The admission was strange, he knew he shouldn’t be saying it but it felt freeing to do so. Like he had been lying by not saying it allowed before. It was completely and unabashedly honest.

“I want to please you.”

The honesty and bareness of his voice cause warmth to pool in their loins. An archangel of heaven was begging to be fucked by them, oh what fun.

“I won’t go eazy on you.” They warned. They grabbed a fist full of his hair and yanked it to the side as if to prove their point.

“Don’t.” He gritted, unafraid and completely willing.

They pushed him back against the headboard in a seated position, they knelt on the bed making them at eye level with him. Once he had agreed to come back to their house the demon had decided to try female genitalia with the angel. At least on their lower half, breasts didn’t feel quite right to the demon even though they had no particular attachment to either sex. They wanted to feel the angel inside them, they wanted to be filled by his release. Leaning forward they kissed the bottom of his throat, feeling a moan ripple through his chords as they did. They kissed their way up his collarbone and ran their tongue over the patch of flesh the found at his neck. In the mitts of kissing the skin they bit down unexpectedly. Gabriel hissed in pain but reflexively he grabbed their hips and pulled them closer onto his lap.

_‘Oh’_ Beelzebub thought to themself wickedly, _‘this little angel has a thing for pain.’ _

He began rubbing the length of his cock against the lips of their wet pussy, desperately seeking any friction he could find against them. He rose to his knees on the bed, hugging the demon close to him, and keeping their face buried in his neck. There wasn’t much else Beelzebub could do besides continue to bite along the flesh they were trapped against. With every new puncture of skin he shivered and cried out in delight. Gabriel quickened the pace at which he moved against the other’s loins, groaning like a wild animal. Having no more space to mark him, the demon rolled their tongue back over the bites causing the angels thighs to quiver. Unable to hold them up any longer he laid them on their back and looked over naked body once more. Starting at their ankles he slid his hands up their legs until he had them pressed into their inner thighs, his fingertips brushing against the lace trimming. Saying that Gabriel liked the fishnet stockings was an understatement to say the least.

If he had taken a second to stop and think about what he was doing he would have realized that he had never done anything like this before and he didn’t know what to do. Luck for the angel, he wasn’t thinking. Something, (whether it be the instincts of his corporation, or some sort of prior knowledge received upon his creation) told him exactly what to do to the prince. He lined himself up to Beelzebub’s opening and eased himself in.

Together they moaned at the initial sensation, then Gabriel sighed lovingly as he adjusted. He felt as his primary wings sprung into existence and the ends laid onto the bed. They draped around Beelzebub like white curtains with silver specks littered in the wings, reminding the demon of stars. Shifting them slightly he held onto their hips pulling all the way into them, he then placed his right hand on their shoulder to steady them both. Then he began to thrust, he tried to pace himself but the feeling was addictive. Beelzebub’s hands roamed his toned back as they rode him. ‘Faster’ every bit of him seemed to call, he felt the holy fires of his lust roar louder under his skin as he shook the bed. Using the hand on their shoulder, he held their face and kissed them, making their corporations struggle to breath even more. Beelzebub leaned their head off the bed to kiss him as deeply as they could, then they dragged their nails down the sides of his lower back. Tensing, his hand flies from their face to the space on the bed beside it. He dug his nails into the sheets and moaned into the kiss they were sharing.

“Oh my god, Beelzebub that felt-“ They cut them off by grabbing onto his wings, right where they sprouted from his back. Gabriel gasped, it wasn’t painful but it was surprising. Surprising enough to cause him to look down at them, and they looked pissed.

“Do not pray to her angel,” They said, their voice buzzing dangerously, “You worzhip me now, understand?”

He nodded, desire filling his eyes. He would do anything for them. Then grabbed his chin, for a second worry flashed over his handsome features, would they cast him out of their bed? Of their home? Beelzebub pulled him down into a kiss. It was light, forgiving. Until lust once again overtook them and the kiss turned into wild thrusts and moans. He felt himself on the edge of his climax, just threaten to slip over the edge of orgasmic wonder. The demon must have felt his nearing too because they flipped the angel onto his back and loomed over him. Gabriel tried to continue the thrust of his hips but Beelzebub pushed roughly against his chest.

“Bzz still.” They commanded.

He did as he was told. Even though it pained him to stop so close to cumming he wanted to be good for them, be good to them, to do exactly as they said. He wanted to please them.

“Who do you belong to?” They purred, slowly pushing themself up and down on to his twitching and aching member.

“You~” He moaned.

“Say my name.”

“Beelzebub.” He said shaking, he felt so powerless, so out of control, he felt amazing.

Being able to just let go of everything, of everyone. And why should he be stressed, or worried? He had only one thing he had to do, right here, right now, please them. Everything else that troubled him could wait. Upon hearing their name they picked up the pace, but only slightly. Gabriel was desperate for release so he called out further.

“I belong to you, Beelzebub.. prince of hell.. my lord!”

With a shudder, Beelzebub wings sprung from their back. His lord. That was a pleasant sound to the demon. They were _his_ lord. Gabriel, forgetting his order to be still, perked up from lying on his back at the sight of their wings.

“Oh my.” He breathed as he reached to touch them again. “Beelzebub you are so beautiful.”

They unconsciously tightened themself around his cock. Suddenly they felt their nakedness, they felt like Adam and Eve after the apple. Exposed. Uncovered. Gabriel sat up completely to better run his fingers through the black feathers. Beelzebub leaned into him, burying their face into the crook of his neck. This side of his neck and shoulder was the one spared from the demons unrelenting storm of bites and hickeys. It presented itself like a blank canvas for them to work on, besides it was a welcome distraction to the shameful pleasure of the angel rubbing over every inch of their opened wings. The bites made the angel hiss, squirm and tense, but never once did he pull roughly at their feathers. As his hands shook, he keep his fingers outstretched, never daring for his nails to so much as brush the skin underneath. He didn’t want to hurt them again.

Once the new shoulder was covered in bites and marks like its match on the other ride of Gabriel, Beelzebub turned their attention to the angel’s wings. They began to nip along the top of the wing, which to Gabriel felt even better than all the other bites combined. He again felt his climax begin to build in the pit of his stomach, Beelzebub was right behind him. Their hands grabbed onto fistfuls of white feathers, they pulled, not hard enough to remove any of them but the pressure was more than enough to pull a loud strained moan out from the angel. Still thrusting up into them, he kissed the top of their head.

“Who do you belong to?”

“Beelzebub”

“Who do you bow to?”

“To you,” he struggled to form words as he built up to his big finish, “To Beelzebub.”

“What am I to you?”

“You are my prince~ my lord~”

He couldn’t behave himself anymore, not that everything he had been doing tonight so far had been behaving himself. He pushed them down into the sheets and rammed into them at an uncontrolled rate and with nearly bed breaking force. Not bothering to maintain any kind of composure he let lose every moan and wail that formed in his throat.

“Oh Gabriel~ Ah Gabriel!” Beelzebub moaned in a loud buzz as they came around him.

All the bites, and the thrusts, and hair pulling, and kisses were just foreplay when put into the perspective of hearing them moan his name. As if no one else in heaven, on earth, in hell, in all of the universe with its infinite stars and planets had ever existed. As if this moment had stretched into eternity and time and space and everything else had only existed for them. Not to mention the way their voice buzzed got him wound up in ways he couldn’t explain, and hearing it buzz his name unwound him completely. When he heard them call out his name in boundless pleasure, when he realized he was the one who gave them that feeling of ecstasy, he felt his own orgasm take over him. It felt like electricity coursed through every muscle of his corporation and past it. Into his ethereal body and even beyond that. The pleasure rolled in waves, over him, into him. Then from him, like tides pulling from a shore. He never wanted it to stop, not just the orgasm but this moment. He wanted to give them pleasure like this endlessly.

Beelzebub looked up at him, their blue eyes normally dulled by boredom and hardened by authority, were soft, and looked to him as if they were mirrors reflected in them the clearest blue skies of heaven. He didn’t ever want to stop looking into them. His limbs on the other hand shook from pleasure and exhaustion. He laid down on the pillow away from them. Beelzebub became self conscious as they saw him move from them. Before their insecurities could turn into thoughts of inadequacy then were dragged up to the pillows next to him. He pulled them tightly to chest, his chin resting on the top of their head. Shifting against him they turned their back on him, trapped in his arms they considered leaving the comfort of their own bed for the privacy of the guest bed. As if the angel could feel the hesitation in the demon, he held them tighter.

“Don’t leave me.” He whispered, it was so soft, in nature and volume, completely unlike the angel himself.

The words pierced the demon’s heart, they relaxed into his touch letting him hold them. They laid there still and silent until they were sure the angel had fallen asleep. Feeling the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest, and his gentle snores as exhaustion overcame him. Only once they were sure he was asleep did they allow themself to cry. The tears rolled silently down their face. They didn’t dare sniffle or cry out, fearing it would wake the slumbering angel.

They didn’t cry because they had regretted sleeping with the angel. It had been quite nearly perfect, almost everything they wanted, much more than they could have possibly hoped for. They cried because they knew, or thought they knew, what was to come the following morning. He would be disgusted with himself, with them. He would blame the alcohol on his words, his actions, his pleasure. Maybe he would turn on them and smite them as he woke and remembered the things he had done the night before. Without the intoxication of both the wine and the lust he would remember only his hate. Beelzebub hoped he would remember how he had worshiped them, and think the act not as blasphemy but instead like a devotion of love. Beelzebub hoped he would remember how beautiful he thought they looked, how he had begged them not to go easy on him, how he had begged them not to leave.

_‘You know better than to wish for things like that,’_ They scolded themself mentally, _‘He won’t remember in the morning. He never remembers anything.’_

They let their tears fall freely, holding onto the arms that surrounded them. Until, finally, sleep pulled them under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I hit my 10,000 word mark! And in the long awaited smut chapter no less. Sorry I made it end on such a sad note but clearly our baby has some past trauma they are working through


	6. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mature content, and descriptions of bitemarks, scratches and bruises.  
Clarification: Beginning text italicized is Gabriel dreaming.

_ Running, he could feel himself running. But not from something. No, it was towards something. What was he running towards? He couldn’t see, the sun was in his eyes. Or something was. It was blinding and impossibly white. He followed with his ears instead, he could hear.. bells? No not bells, it was the sound of laughter. Laughter that twinkled like the stars of the heaven. Someone else’s laughter. “Where are you taking me?” He asked in a laugh of his own. He could not hear a reply even though something told him there was one, it was as if the person was light years away, their words lost before it reached him. He could feel the grass of the earth on his bare feet, he could feel something brushing on either side of his body as he ran. And there was a smell all around him, lavender. Then he stopped running, he had arrived. He could hear the rush of water in the distance. Even though he couldn’t see the destination, still blinded by the white light, it felt familiar, like he had been there many times before. Then he felt hands in his own. Even though he couldn’t see them or even really touch them, he knew they were someone’s hands and felt warm in his. He felt their voice, no sound reached his ears but again he knew they had spoken, their words were just out of reach of his mind. “What is it that you wish to share?” He asked the one holding his hands. The wordless reply came, he listened to it, even though he couldn’t hear it he waited for it to finish. “Okay” He found himself replying. Then suddenly he felt heat against his lips, they were kissing him. After a moment the heat vanished. “That felt wonderful. What other things will they do?” He asked. The voice spoke again, then came another kiss and he could feel a body pressed against his. _

Beelzebub waited for the archangel to wake, their heart hammering in their chest with each passing moment. They knew that there would be consequences for them when they woke up, but they figured that however long they could stay in his arms was worth the trouble it would cause them. They wanted to turn to see his face, to see those handsome features stilled by sleep, maybe run their hand down his well formed back. Instead they tried to keep as still as possible to make this embrace last. The touch of his naked body against theirs felt like a heaven they had never known, but it was bittersweet, it would never last. Gabriel started to stir, he held them closer and nuzzled into their hair.

“What a wonderful dream,” Gabriel mumbled against their hair, they froze in fear, adrenaline rushing through their veins. “I’m actually not sure how it merits by dream standards, it was my first one.”

Gabriel kissed the back of their neck, which only aroused and confused them. Where was the anger in his voice? They were too afraid to check his eyes for an indication to his mood, they were too afraid to move at all, Gabriel was not. He moved his hand down their body, stopping at their hip he pulled them back against him completely, grinding them against his groin. This only aroused and confused them further.

“And how was your sleep lovely?”

“Fine!” they blurted, having to make a conscious effort not to unfurl their wings at the pet name.

He couldn’t be serious. His hand moved again, this time from their hip into their crotch. Heat shot from their loins through their body. Oh dark lord! He was serious. The sudden shift from fear and partial arousal to full arousal made them squirm from the touch.

“What are you doing?” Their cheeks flushed.

Gabriel started to feel uneasy, he pulled his head up and leaned the side of it on his fist with his elbow in the pillow.

“Pleasing you?” He said feeling unsure. “Like I was last night.”

Beelzebub had been certain that in the sobering light of morning the archangel would regret everything they had done the night before. Now he wanted more? He couldn’t be serious, it was a trap of some sort. They had to be sure, they had to test him, to see if he’d crack.

“Ha,” They laughed in a dry cruel way. “You mean to say you stand by your blasphemous acts? You freely choose to worzhip a demon, to give yourself over as a play thing for their sexual desires? Oh how the mighty have fallen,” they purred, “and right into my lap.”

Instead of anger or a negative reaction like the demon expected, the angel merely smirked. His violet eyes seemed to light up and he put the hand not holding up his head, on his hip. Like he was posing for an archangels naughty calendar photo shoot.

“It’s hardly my fault I was tempted by that sexy little body of yours. But do tell me, do you moan the name of every archangel of heaven? Or just the mighty?” He grinned wickedly.

“Fuck off.” They buzzed, they probably would have sounded more threatening if their cheeks weren’t flushed and their eyes weren’t quite so lust filled.

“And that buzzing sound you make. Mmh! I wish I could hear the sound of you moaning my name like that allll day long.”

Beelzebub turned from him to stare at the wall opposite of the bed instead. Their ears were burning a deep pink like the rest of their face and neck. They expected anger and disgust. Ridicule even! Not this, not gloating and compliments. They didn’t want to show him how they were feeling, but and unconscious tug at the black sheet told him exactly that. Even though he was the angel of communication he didn’t always easily pick up on what was laid out in front of him. But their insecurity was hard to miss.

“I thought I was irritated by it. Your buzzing, I mean. That’s what I thought I was feeling whenever I heard it. Really It just turns me on. Turns out even the tiniest things you do have a strong power over me.”

Their feathers ruffled slightly even from where they were hidden out of existence. How could this complete idiot know all the right things to say to them to make them flustered. They glanced over just in time to see a cocky smile flashed their way, the look completed with a wink. _ ‘Total bastard.’ _They thought while their loins began to make a wet spot under the sheets. Beelzebub crawled over to the angel and straddled his hips.

Running their fingers over his shoulders they sighed. Their teeth marks were scattered up and down his neck and across his shoulders, in a chaotic pattern-less way. Beneath the multitude of marks, the skin was faintly colored with purples and blues, each tooth impacted upon the skin was highlighted in red. They admired their masterpiece, and the way that a well placed finger on the tender skin made the angel moan. The demon was so distracted in their pride they didn’t notice the angel snaking his hand between their thighs. They were however made aware of this fact as a finger entered them.

“Oh~” They moaned in surprise, the contact made their wings fully extend and come into view.

Gabriel grinned as he pushed and pulled two fingers in and out of them. He used the thumb on his other hand to rub light circles on their clit.

“There are those beautiful wings I love.” He cooed.

Their eyes glazed over completely and they hid their face behind the back of their hand bashfully. He looked up at them, smiling in a way that shouldn’t be possible for angels.

“Oh my lord, you look so _cute_.”

Beelzebub moaned incoherently, then cursed as the angel quickened the thrusting of his fingers. Gabriel then began to suck at the demon's perky little nipple. Their knees began to buckle as he rolled it between his lips. He felt the quivering thighs against his own. Retracting his finger he instead placed his hands under the prince of hell's ass and turned them so that their back was pressed against the headboard of the bed. They gaped at him, their hands pushing against the top of the tall elegant headboard of their over-sized bed. The angel had pushed them up far enough so that his mouth was level to their crotch. Their legs were propped up on his shoulders. Gabriel brushed his cheeks and lips against the strings of the fishnet stockings that ran their way up the demons legs.

“Darling, these stockings are so sinful. What are you trying to do to me?” He asked in a sultry voice.

Gabriel looked up to meet the demons eye, their breath was already heavy and their heart already a twitter; then he had to give them that same mischievous and yet seductive smile, which caused them to stop breathing and their heart to skip a beat before doing double time. Then he slid his wet tongue into their soaked pussy. The taste of their excitement was very appealing, it was a mix of different things all at once. It’s taste was surreal, it was the taste of earth, and flowers, rain, the strike of a match and ancient hymns. It was new and old and different yet familiar.

The small motions of his tongue made the demon whimper softly, but the angel wasn’t after soft whimpers, he was seeking something louder. He let his tongue pull out slightly and run up to their clit.

They gasped as they feel the contact of the cool wet tongue against their sweet spot. His eyes flickered up to theirs, to them the purple orbs looked dark and unholy. It only made their loins burn for him even more. He then worked his tongue feverishly over the sensitive little nub. They closed their eyes and rested their head against the wall, they couldn’t see straight anymore. They had also lost control of their voice. Not only were they moaning and calling out in a loud and provocative way, but they also were saying things they didn’t mean to say out loud.

“Oh my god! Yes!” They growled clawing at the bedpost they were closest to.

“Keep her out of this.” Gabriel teased.

They opened their mouth for what could have been a witty and biting retort but before they could draw in their breath he was already back to pleasing them. With the return of his tongue to their clit their thoughts and clever words vanished. Their thighs rubbed against his shoulders, causing the fishnets to dig into the wounds that covered them. He moaned against their sweet spot, the vibrations made them call out his name.

“Faster. Ah! Ngh~ Gabriel pleazze.”

They begged rapidly, the words seemed to tumble from their mouth. Like the first few rocks of an avalanche, more words were sure to come cascading from the demon’s lips. Gabriel's two fingers went back to being sheathed inside Beelzebub’s tight little cunt.

“Buzz my name again for me my lord, I beg of you.” The demon lord obediently moaned the name ‘Gabriel’ with a buzz rising from their throat. Then without conscious thought they buzzed his name in every ancient and dead language this earth had ever seen. Gabriel could feel with each new iteration of his name the mystic aura of the room grew more powerful.

“Fuck me Gabriel, fuck me-“ They cried out, shuddering from their orgasm.

After their body had finally stopped spasming in pleasure, he carefully lowered them back onto the bed. Beelzebub caught their breath shakily, their body still twitching slightly as it reeled from the intensity of the climax. Gabriel watched them, delighted in the effect his tongue and two fingers had on them. He had never seen a more beauteous sight then the post climax bliss spread over his lovers face. As Beelzebub regained their composure (or what little there was left), they found the angel looking at them mournfully.

“What’s wrong?” They asked, anxiety spreading through them like a poison.

Gabriel sighed sadly, gently cupping their face with his hand.

“I have to go into work today. Michael insists that I have to spend a day weekly filing reports in heaven instead of sending them up. Something about appearances and morale.” He rolled his eyes.

After Aziraphale’s ‘little stunt’, as Gabriel might say, heaven has been different. Maybe Michael was right to worry about how few days he spent being heavens leader. Maybe heaven would fall apart if after losing the war they had been waiting for since the great fall they then lost their leader and the closest contact the angels now had to a silent god.

“But tomorrow I’ll be running surveillance on Aziraphale and Crowley, would you come along?” He asked in a hopeful and optimistic way.

Beelzebub would normally have scoffed at the idea of tagging along with the angel like some kind of mindless enamored sidekick. They would have told him as much but the gentle circles the angel was rubbing into their cheek with his thumb was the only thing they could focus on. They fought the urge to nuzzle into it and kiss his palm, instead they gave a weak nod as an answer. He smiled, his eyes turning to a bright and light colored purple while his face light up in an angelic glow.

“I’ll be taking my leave then.” He said giving the demon a pointed look and hesitating on removing himself from the bed.

A look that tried to convey that if the demon wanted a kiss this was their chance for one before his departure. The demon didn’t lean towards him or give any indication that they wanted one, just a blank if not flustered look on their face. He took the hint that they weren’t giving him and got off the bed. He snapped the torn fabric of suit together and onto his body. The demon could do nothing more than follow him with their eyes to the door.

“Have a good day Beelzebub.” He said sweetly, his angelic glow haloing him in light.

“You too?”

They didn’t mean for it to be a question but they felt out of character for them to wish someone a ‘good’ day. His smile got impossibly brighter before stepping out of the room. The prince of hell was then left naked and alone sitting on top of their pillow. A pillow now with a sizable wet spot soaking into its fabric. And all they could think was… 

_ ‘What the fucking hell?!’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the dream sequence isnt too confusing I was trying to border on vague yet easy to follow, I hope its easy enough to understand because I don't want to change it. Comment with questions and if you are missing something I want you to know at this point in the story i'll let you know. Anyway thank you all for the kudos and the comments, i'll keep trying to do you guys proud🥰


	7. Back To Work

Gabriel was starting to feel self conscious. Upon returning to heaven he felt as if everywhere he went all eyes were on him. Gabriel began to sweat nervously under his turtleneck. He felt as if everyone knew what had happened, the things he had done. The fabric of his shirt didn’t feel like it was concealing much of anything, in fact his paranoid mind kept forcing him to look down at it to make sure it was still on him. He momentarily wished he had miracled away the marks so he wouldn’t have to be so worried. But no, he couldn’t do that.

They were so happy looking at them, it was like a gift they had given him, they took pride in it. Surely it would be rude to dispose of someone else’s gift. And perhaps continuing to bear the marks, at least until they faded naturally, was a gift in return. A quiet voice in Gabriel’s head didn’t want to remove the marks because it would somehow erase last night. Like the marks were the only proof he had to love he had made to the demon. He had, before entering heaven, miracled away any smell of demon. Or as much as he could. Any lingering smell could be pinned upon the demon Crowley who he was supposed to be trailing.

“What is going on with you?”

Gabriel nearly flew off like a startled bird at the sound of Uriel’s voice. He whipped his head to look at her, how long has she been there?

“Whatever do you mean?” He asked with a fake confidence.

“I mean why do you keep making all those faces? And why are you so jumpy?”

As it turns out Uriel had been walking beside nearly the entire way to his office. She had greeted him and when she got no reply she decided to follow him in an attempt to figure out what was wrong with him. Too preoccupied with reading the faces of everyone who he passed, he didn’t think to mask the feelings washing over his own. Mainly the archangel had been switching between two expressions; happy and guilty. Uriel wasn’t sure which was weirder, the uncontrolled genuine happiness that made the other angels avert their eyes to its glow or the way he scanned every face, eyes darting, hands wringing, looking terrified.

“I don’t know what you are referring to. I’m just thinking about important, classified matters, that’s all.”

“Right.” She said clearly unconvinced.

“Now I have important matters of another sort to attend to in my office.”

“Are you sure?”

Gabriel’s eyes hardened, he did not enjoy being questioned in such an accusatory way.

“Of course I am sure, Archangel Uriel. Why are you questioning me.”

“Because we passed your office a while back.” She said unfazed by his commanding voice.

Gabriel’s facade of strength crumbled at the realization that he had indeed passed his office already. Gabriel tried for his normal fake smile but the corners quivered in fear.

“Right- of course. Yes. Thank you Uriel.”

He turned on heel and but ran to the shelter of his office. She made no attempt to follow him, just watched as he sped down the hall. She couldn’t help but noticed he came to heaven dressed in his turtle neck and coat as opposed to his typical tailored suit. This was odd, he was normally a stickler when it came to appropriate work attire. Uriel did, on the other hand set off to find Michael. Michael knew Gabriel better than any other angel, she would know what was wrong with him.

After the abrupt (almost) slam of his office door behind him, he tried to relax and put his troubled mind at ease. And the best way to put his mind at ease was his exact reason for coming here. Paperwork. Gabriel loved paperwork, especially his paperwork. He read through contracts and plans and permission requests and signed off. He loved how in heaven he had access to all the files he needed at the flick of a wrist. All the channels of angels paperwork that led to him had already laid out everything he needed. Mainly he just had to pick the final choice on a decision or he just had to give his stamp of approval on something just for the sake of official records.

Today he is not eased by his work, for today the work seemed too easy. He felt frustrated by it, why did he have to come all this way to do something so menial? Why did he have to come to heaven for morale just to shut himself into his office? Of course there was the occasional meeting for which his attendance was mandatory. But couldn’t they just let him know and have him come in then? Not only was it a waste of his time, but there was another reason that he was frustrated by how simple the work was. The work was so mindless that it allowed his own mind to wonder. There was an itch in the back of his mind, a feeling he couldn’t shake. Like something was pressing against the back of his neck. Something he had forgotten.

Maybe it had something to do with Beelzebub. Thinking of them he is reminded of the feather he had stolen from them. Pulling it out of his pocket he began running his fingers over it, preening the barbs of the feather till it was picture perfect. He was relieved to find it was still there, in the heat of the moment it could have been miracled away instead of miracled onto the floor along with his pants. Or it could have fallen onto the floor and then he wouldn’t be able to get it back, unless he wanted to explain to the demon why he had it in the first place.

Was this what was troubling him? He did feel a little better looking at it. And as much as he would like to keep it on him as a traveling keepsake maybe it would be safer here. The office couldn’t be opened by anyone but him, and the only way people could get in was with his permission, the handle on the outside didn’t even exist unless they knocked first. He didn’t like angels trying to get in without first knocking, it was much too formal. Gabriel knew it would be safe here in the office, but where in the office should he put it.

He couldn't leave it any old file, what if he sent it in by mistake? He couldn’t even imagine what he could say in his defense on why a demon’s wing would be in the archangels files. He couldn’t hide it behind a bookcase, he didn’t have one. His office was small and only had the bare necessities for his work, a desk and a chair. Anything else could be miracled as he needed it. Maybe he should make a bookcase, with books he could hide the feather in. No wait. He already had a book.

He then looked to the drawers of his desk. Had those drawers always been there? He couldn’t imagine needing them. Yet here they were, his eye caught the bottom one. This drawer had a lock on it, why did it need that? Slowly, he pulled it open, not sure what he expected to see. But sure enough there was a book, a book he didn’t remember owning. The cover was velvet and purple, the lettering was golden, the title said ‘Volume I’. He placed the black feather on the table, turning his attention to the book.

As he picked it up his hands shook, the pressure he felt on the back of neck increased. The book was a secret, something forbidden, something he shouldn’t have. This he was certain, but he had no memory of it. He opened the front cover and something fluttered down into his lap. He laid down the book and picked up a feather. A different feather. It was a light brown on one side, speckled with eggshell colored dots. The underside of the wing was that same eggshell color. All of Gabriel’s wings were a pure white with silver flecks scattered among them. Who’s wing did this belong to? Gabriel's thoughts were interrupted by the rapping of a fist on his door.

"Gabriel, it's Michael, may I come in?"

In a blind terror he haphazardly slid the new(or old?) feather back into the book behind the front cover. Then he tossed it into the bottom drawer and slammed it shut with his foot, all the while saying.

“Oh hello Michael.. I wasn’t expecting you to drop by.. Just give me a second to tidy myself here..”

Straightening himself out finally he flicked his wrist and his door unlocked. As she pushed it open, his eyes cast over the surface of his desk. ‘_ Shit’, _he thought as he had spotted Beelzebub’s feather, in all the commotion he had forgotten the ill-gotten prize. Just as she entered the room Gabriel slid it back into his pocket. Smiling at her in his normal fake grin he clasped his hands together and waited for her to notice something. If she had she didn’t say anything.

“Why hello Gabriel, is everything alright?”

He shrugged with his hands.

“Of course why wouldn’t it be? Everything is perfect.”

“All right.” She said looking around the room, trying to spot whatever it was that had gotten Uriel so worked up over. With a smile she turned to leave.

“It’s good to see you” she said sweetly and as if that was why she had made the short visit to his office. He felt relieved to see her go.

“Oh and Gabriel?”

His heart clenched.

“I’ll be waiting for this week's report.”

“Getting her done right now.” He said knocking on the papers on his desk.

Only once the door was closed and he heard the retreating clicks of high heels against the tiles of the corridor, did he breath a sigh. He let his shoulders drop, along with his false smile. The only way he was going to get out of this office and the watchful eye of Michael was to get finished so he could get back to.. well, his life. His life on earth. His life with them. He again thought of the feather in his pocket, and then the one in the book. He thought about opening the drawer again, actually reading the pages of the mysterious book. But something about it scared him, something he’d rather stay in the dark about. Squaring his shoulders he got to work.

*

Beelzebub, after stumbling out of bed and off to hell, was also working at their desk like Gabriel was. Like Gabriel, they were also trying to avoid their thoughts with paperwork. Work also seemed to be a good way to make the time travel faster, or merely the concept of time that is. They couldn’t afford to sleep to make the next day arrive sooner, not with all the paperwork that they would have to make up for them to take the next day off anyway. Also they worried that they would sleep through Gabriel's texts on where and when to meet, they may even sleep through the outing all together. Beelzebub had set an alarm on their phone for 9am the following day on their phone. Surely by 9 they would have a text from him on the details of their surveillance. No need to look at their phone before then. Unless the angel wanted them sooner.

_ ‘__Maybe I should change it to 6am just in case-‘ _they thought reaching for their phone.

_ ‘__No!’ _ They scolded themself.

If he need them before that then he could text them, its not as if it was on silent. The whole point of the alarm was so that they could stop checking their phone every few seconds for a missed text, and focus on work. The plan of trying to use work as a way to not think of him and everything that happened was working a little too well. Before they realized, their mountain of work had been completely moved. Beelzebub was hesitant to check their phone, they had really put all their mental energy into their flurry of papers, maybe they had missed a text. It couldn’t hurt, they supposed, to check the time. 1pm. Fuck, would this day ever end?

“Dagon!” The prince yelled slamming open the door of their office.

Dagon’s office was connected to Beelzebub’s, you had to walk through it to get to the office of the lord of flies. The purpose of this was for Dagon to act as a secretary/right hand man/bodyguard to the prince, it gave demons the chance to reconsider interrupting the lord with remedial complaints and problems. It saved who knows how many demons from discorporation at the hands of an irate Beelzebub. Dagon was sitting at her typewriter, taking little notice of the outburst.

“Yes your lowness?” She continued her own work, not bothering to look up.

“I've finished, what else is there to do?”

“That’s all your current work my lord.”

The ‘my lord’ sent a rush of adrenaline through their veins, they could almost hear Gabriel’s voice. Suppressing a shudder, they tried again.

“Well, iz there any work you are willing to part with?”

This did cause Dagon to look up. Beelzebub had never offered to do Dagon's work before, or the work of any other demon, they were not the generous or helpful type.

“Oh yes.. any requests?”

Even though the lord was offering to help her, she felt rather put on the spot. Like she should have been prepared to accommodate them on a whim.

“The hardest paperwork you have.”

Dagon had to fight to not give them a look of surprise and astonishment.

“Yes, let me just find something for you.” She said rummaging through her papers.

It took her less than 20 seconds to find something for them. But to Beelzebub it was so much longer. It was 20 interrupted seconds with their own thoughts. Thoughts that kept leading them back to him. To his brown full hair, those royal purple eyes, the way his lips looked pink and slightly swollen after every heated and intense kiss. They screwed their eyes shut. Trying in vain to block out the thoughts. They could feel his hands roaming their body, his fingers in their wings, his tongue sliding it’s way into their soft wet-

“Sir, are you alright?”

Their eyes snapped open and fixed on Dagon. The wildness in their eyes caused her to lean back, still extending the retrieved file in a lightly trembling hand.

“I’m irritated.” They buzzed.

Dagon wanted to ask what was bothering them, and why, if they were so angry, were they signing onto more work. Instead she let them stomp back into their office and slam the door. She knew better than to interrupt the prince when they were on the warpath, but she still felt something was different about them. Like a smell on their skin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry another plot chapter to all those here for the down and dirty side of things, the next one could be a 'fun one' only one way to be sure.. To keep reading this mess.


	8. Questions

“Why do you keep ztaring at me?”

Gabriel blushed deeply, he hadn’t realized he had been staring at Beelzebub, he hadn’t realized they had caught him either.

“Sorry.” He turned back to look at the two traitors.

Beelzebub and Gabriel were watching the two ‘ineffable husbands’ have a picnic in St. James park from a park bench. They looked so happy, enraptured in domestic bliss as they sipped their champagne. Crowley was currently feeding Aziraphale a bite of raspberry cheesecake. The demon lord found the whole scene rather revolting and unnecessarily fluffy. They turned to ask Gabriel what they hoped to learn by watching them make googly eyes at each other, and here the archangel was looking off into the distance. He had spent half their time here looking at them and now he was looking off at nothing.

“I can't believe you.” They hissed.

“What?” Gabriel's head and attention snapped to them.

“You brought me here to do your work for you.”

“No I did not.” His hand over his chest in a gesture of taking offense.

“Then why am I the only one watching them.” They said gesturing to the two giggling and rosy cheeked lovers.

Gabriel opened his mouth to say something but found himself floundering on the ‘actually saying something’ part. Looking at them he felt so unsure. He found himself wishing he could go back in time to the morning before. When he could lay naked endlessly in their bed with them nestled tightly against his chest. Everything has been so perfect in their little bubble, and by leaving he had popped it. It had felt so perfect when they were secluded, off in their own world.

Now they were.. What were they? He glanced back at the pair resting together on the blanket. Were they now just another angel and demon gone native? He was already unsure about his purpose and place in the almighty’s ineffable plan. Now he had new things to unsure about, Beelzebub, what they meant to each other, the origin of the book and feather in his desk.

“I just have questions, that’s all.”

“_That’s all? _” They echoed dryly. “An angel with questions is a very dangerous thing, self destructive even.”

He knew the implication.

“Not much for me to worry about, she never is listening these days.”

He tried to sound nonchalant but his words were laced in nerves. Should he even be talking about such sensitive subjects as his faith in her and her plan for the universe? Would they use it against him? Did he trust them not to?

“That’s where you're wrong angel. She is always liztening. She just chooses not to give answers, and if she does give you one, it's _ never _the one you wanted.”

He wanted to say something comforting to them, to put them at ease. But it was unlikely that whatever he would try to say to the demon would actually be helpful. He wanted them to say something comforting to him, something about the almighty and everything working out in the end. But that was even less likely. He felt so disconnected from them. They were closed off, unreadable, untouchable.

“What questions do you even have for her?”

He turned back to them, their blue eyes drawing him in. The color of a pristine body of water, they were pulling him down into them. He knew, if he let himself, he could drown in those eyes.

“I- I don’t know.”

“Yez you do. If you could talk to her right now, what would say.”

“I think… I would ask- her, ‘why?’”

“Why what?”

“Why this?” He said throwing his arms around himself. “Why didn’t this world end? Why did we not march against hell? Why did she create an army if she never planned on using it? Why did she change the plan? Why didn’t she tell anyone she had changed the plan? Why didn’t she tell me? Why did she create me? What is my purpose? What am I doing here.”

Those blue eyes were now flooded with worry. He had never seen them care about anyone but themself, until now. Just like their first kiss they didn’t want to see him get hurt. Before, Gabriel would have said that demons couldn’t care about anyone but themselves. But at this moment, he knew that wasn’t true. It was written all over their face.

“Don’t zay things like that. Not out loud.” They said angrily, but the fear they felt was palpable to the angel.

“You asked me what I would say.” He said defensively.

It was true he wanted to say all those things, but he knew they were right. It’s dangerous to air those kind of thoughts out in the open. “

I- I…” They wanted to have the answers for him, but they didn’t. “I think we should go.”

“What? But we are working-“ Gabriel cut himself off when he realized that Aziraphale and Crowley had already packed their things and were headed off towards the Bentley.

Beelzebub began to follow them, at a distance of course, until they realized that their angel was still seated. They simply turned back and nodded their head in the direction of the pair, beckoning him. Gabriel wasted no time springing from his seat to walk with them. He stood as close as he could to them as they walked, making sure not to push up against them. But watching Crowley and Aziraphale hold hands made him want to hold their hand.

He knew they didn’t like that kind of thing, they had ripped their hand from him in the backstreets of London after dining at the Ritz. Gabriel would have to wait for them to ask, or make the first move. Not that knowing he should wait made him crave it any less. Those nimble little fingers that he had the pleasure of feeling run through his feathers were less than a moment away from being interlocked with his own.

Seeing the lovers openly flaunt their happiness made Gabriel sick with jealousy. Why couldn’t he have that? If what they were together doing was so wrong, why did God spare them? If she was omnipotent, why hadn’t she punished Gabriel for his worship of Beelzebub’s body?

“Gabe!”

He felt a hard pull on the back of his jacket, yanking him from his thoughts. A car horn sounded as it flew past where the angel had just been. He wasn’t sure if the car would have killed him, but it would definitely have been quite painful.

“What are you doing, wank-wingz?” They roared grabbing his arm and spinning him to face them.

“I’m sorry.” He half mumbled, still in a daze.

The hand on his arm felt hot enough to burn him, it left all other untouched parts of his body cold. Neither of them moved, even through the layers of his coat and shirt the contact was electric. They had had more intimate touches than this and yet it was still enough to stop the two of them dead in their tracts. Possibly because they both feared that they would never get the chance to be intimate again.

“Be. Careful.” They commanded, tightening their grip.

“Ok” He breathed.

The trusting look in his eyes, made the demon’s heart sing. They didn’t want to stop touching him they realized as they let go. The angel held his arm up momentarily, long enough for the demon to decide to grab his hand. The heat and electricity from their previous contact had turned to fire works at the touch of skin against skin. They locked their fingers together and then began dragging him off in a new direction.

The two traitors were not forgotten, but they were no longer relevant. Gabriel wanted to ask them where they were going, but an anxious voice in his head told him if he asked they would drop his hand. So he let himself be lead into the unknown. Not that the location mattered much anyway, he would follow them anywhere. 

*

Turns out the place they were taking him was the nearest bar. Gabriel wasn’t exactly thrilled by the idea of having to consume more human mush, but he did enjoy doing it with Beelzebub.

“One ‘Irish car bomb’ for me and a ‘Sex on the beach’ for him.” Beelzebub told the bartender.

“A what?” Gabriel said, pink staining his cheeks.

“It’s the name for an alcoholic drink, you’ll like it.”

“Oh… Right. Interesting name.” He straightened himself out.

They sat together in silence while waiting for their drinks to get made. But his knee was leaned against theirs, and that action spoke louder than any words he could have chosen. In turn them letting the contact continue was his reply.

Gabriel's mind seemed to hyper fixate on the touch, until his drink came. The liquid started off orange-ish red at the bottom of the glass and shifted until the hue was yellow at the top. The drink had a cherry and an orange slice wedged onto the rim, the orange had a little pink umbrella embedded in it. He used the straw he was given to stir the drink, making the ice swirl and make a pretty clinking sound before gingerly taking a sip. It tasted so sweet, it didn’t taste like it had any alcohol in it.

‘Damn,’ He cursed in his head, ‘They were right.’

He did like it. So much so he didn’t notice a girl slipping onto the barstool to his right.

“So, ‘sex on the beach’ is that your normal drink of choice, or just a sly way of saying what you are looking for?” She said smiling at him.

Gabriel gave the human stranger a puzzled look, but had no time to respond before Beelzebub had intervened. They reached across him, grabbing onto the bars counter while pulling themselves into his lap.

“He is quite satisfied with me, and I’ve got the marks on him to prove it.” They growled, pulling down the collar of the turtle neck to expose some of the bite marks and brusies there. “Back. Off.”

Hellfire raged in their blue eyes as they stared down the foolish human. Barring their teeth they showed several pairs of canines that had not been there a second ago.

“Psycho bitch.” The girl muttered quietly to herself, scrambling to grab her things and get away from them. The angel stared in astonishment at the demon, who was now climbing back into their own stool.

“W-hy did you do that?”

He was beginning to blush, partly from the embarrassment of being displayed like a sex toy and partly because it was arousing to see them claim him as theirs. The demon, while in their own stool, left their legs stretched across his lap. Just another display of ownership.

“I am the embodiment of gluttony, gluttons rarely share their treats.”

They began pounding their drink, trying to avoid letting it curdle they took it down in one go. The drink ran from the corners of their mouth. The few drops that flowed down from their lips ran under their chin. A single drop slid its way down their neck. With their head tilled back and their messy chugging Gabriel couldn’t help but picture them in that same position with a much stickier substance dripping down their chin.

Beelzebub caught him staring again, not that he was even bothering to try and hide it. They slammed their drink back down on the bar and grabbed one end of Gabriel’s scarf. They then used it to clean themselves up, staining the scarf. Once down they let go and let it again fall loosely around his neck. Grinning wickedly they waited for the inevitable outburst from him at the ruining of a perfectly good scarf.

Instead he just kept staring at them. They opened their mouth to ask him what he was looking at but instead they were met with his lips against theirs. He could taste their alcoholic drink, it was bitter, vile even… but tasting if off their lips just made him hungry. Grabbing onto either side of their hips he pulled them back into his lap, deepening the kiss.

“Wait,” They panted, pulling out of the kiss. “Bathroom.”

Pushing up from his lap they dragged the angel to the pubs male bathroom. Quickly, they checked each stall to make sure the restroom was empty. After ensuring that it was only the two of them, the demon smiled wickedly, and snapped their fingers. The door dead bolted.

“Let’z play, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how short it was, and sorry for no smut, but the next one will be be hot I promise.  
Again the plot is mightier than the porn.


	9. Pleasure Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mature content

Gabriel slammed them against the now locked door, he of course made sure it didn’t hurt them, but it was still enough to steal a gasp from their lips. Grinding their loins together he held them up by their ass, making sure to squeeze and play with it. He buried his face into their neck, leaving burning wet kisses on every inch of exposed flesh. 

“Doez my little angel want to be bad boy for me?” They cooed, running their fingers through his brown locks. 

“Yes.” He mumbled hungrily against their skin. 

They let their fingernail run across his scalp, not hard enough to break skin. But it did remind the angel of the sharpness of their nails, and that they enjoyed using them. 

“Beelzebub, my lord?” 

They could almost sigh in blissful content upon hearing the angel call them his lord. The demon could have sworn that it got sexier every time he did it. 

“Yez, my pretty little bird?” 

Now that the prince knew the way he felt about their buzzing and what it did to him, they tried to do it as much as possible. Or at least they would try, in moments like these, where they were actively trying to get him off. 

“May I request something from you?” His pupils were already blown wide and his eyes sparkled like purple stars. 

“You may request it.” 

“Would you be willing to.. pleasure me?” 

His voice was as smooth as silk but the low pitch he used to say it made it seem dark and exciting. Gently he let down out of his arms. Beelzebub’s eyes flickered down to angels lower half, where he was already starting unbuckle his belt. The demon unconsciously licked their lips. 

“You want me to suck you off?” 

He tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat as he nodded vigorously. Pressing their hand firm to his chest they began pushing him backwards. Trying his best not to trip as he was moving backwards, he searched their face for what they were thinking. Their face was stone cold, but their eyes, they were hungry. The instant his back connected to the wall, Beelzebub was down on their knees. They didn’t waste the time it would have taken to unbutton and unzip his pants, instead they ripped the fabric of the slacks. Gabriel bit his lip. They slid their fingers into his underwear and pulled them down. Unleashing the angel’s mighty cock. 

Beelzebub would have felt annoyed looking at his erection if they weren’t so turned on. Of course Gabriel’s stupid perfect body would have such a long and impressive member. They wanted to say something snarky, something about him over compensating for his lack of intelligence or maybe about it still not being as big a dick as him. But they couldn’t resist having their mouth wrapped around that pretty cock of his long enough to do so. Starting with the base, they ran their tongue slowly up his cock and to the very tip. Licking a droplet of precum from it, they locked eyes with Gabriel. Their eyes were half-lidded with lust but their face remained firm, showing no warmth, no kindness, no mercy. Gabriel shivered. 

Beelzebub slowly began taking him into their mouth, revelating in the sweet sounds of Gabriel's hissing and the clicks from his fingernails grasping at the tiled wall behind him. They pumped him in and out of their mouth, each new movement gaining momentum. They lengthened their tongue to allow it to wrap around his shaft in unnatural, but very pleasurable ways. 

“Shit, that’s so fucking good.” Gabriel grunted, grabbing at the back of their head, tilting it back so he could push further down the demons throat. 

Rocking his hips he began thrusting into their mouth, deeper, harder. He couldn’t slow himself down, and because Beelzebub wasn’t fighting the deep-throat fucking he was giving them, he saw no reason to try. This should have been humiliating to the prince. To let their mouth be used like a sex toy to the angel, just something he could shag into however and whenever he saw fit. But instead of anger at the demeaning use of their body, they relaxed into it. Even moaning against his cock, the vibrations from which only encouraged the angel to go faster. 

“You are so fucking hot, Beelzebub. Ah! Hell.. just look at that pretty little face of yours. So tantalizing, so delectable. You drive me fucking wild you know that?” 

A feeling of pride flooded their chest. They knew the archangel was no saint when it came to swears, but them being the cause of it still make them dizzy with joy. Their eyelids fluttered closed as they enjoyed the slew of curses, and the praise, and devotion that fell from the angels lips. Something about doing such intimate acts in a filthy place, the desperation coming off both of them, the depravity of it all, made both the angel and the demon’s loins burn. 

“You are so damn, fucking gorgeous. I want to make a mess of that naught little mouth of yours.” 

Beelzebub sunk their nails into the sides of the angel’s hips, sucking hard as they hit their orgasm. The demon felt their wetness drip down their thighs as the muscles in their legs shook. The angel was not far behind, his legs starting to shake as well. 

“Yes, that’s good honey~ That’s so amazing, just like that, oh yes! Keeping going baby, don’t stop.” 

They hardly need the encouraging at this point, it barely registered to their sex driven brain, but it still caused more of a mess to stain the boxers of the hungry demon. The angels entire body shuddered with his orgasm, holding the back of their head still as he hit his release. His hot cum streamed into their mouth. They sucked it down with vigor and immense enjoyment. Greedily they continued to suck at his still twitching cock. 

“Alright enough.. Oh Beelzebub I don’t think I can go again right now.” Gabriel whimpered. 

They complied, letting the archangel slide down the wall until he was sitting on the floor. Even though he had protested his member still stood erect and the look he was giving them was not one of exhaustion but instead one of burning desire. 

“Are you zure you want me to be done?” 

He bite lip and looked away briefly, when he looked back at them his eyes were a dark pensive purple. 

“Only once more.” He conceded. 

“Az you wish my pet.” They said before taking his length back into their mouth. 

Gabriel was much more subdued sitting on the floor. Making all kinds of sweet indecent moans and whimpers. He could only manage enough energy to rock his hips upwards slightly at each touch of the demons lips to their base. 

“Please yes, you are so good at that, you look so hot like this, you are so perfect. I’m so glad I’m yours.” 

The babbling from the angel was nearly incoherent but the last sentence rang in Beelzebub’s ears. They felt light headed from an overdose on his infatuation. They moaned against him, the vibrations made the angel’s body tense as he took pleasure in the delightful sensations it brought. 

“Oh yes. Let’s have you do that again.” 

Gabriel hands slid to a special spot just below the demons shoulder blade. Beelzebub made a small groan of arousal as their wings shifted into reality. He held onto where the wings were sprouting from their back and began to rub the muscles there with his thumb, keeping the wings still with his curled fingers on the other side. They moan against him again, their lips quivering slightly. The moan caused him to rub deeper into the muscle. Thus began an erotic cycle of sexual pleasure as they played with each other. Until the cycle was broken by the final upward thrust as the angel gave way into the demon’s mouth. Gabriel felt completely drained, not that an angel should ever need to feel the weight of sleep, but he felt as if he could slumber for eons. Again the embodiment of gluttony continued to suck the life out of him as he came and then after. 

“Enough, enough.. Beelzebub please-“ 

The demon had to pulled away from his cock, still hungry for more. But they relented at the please, they had clearly gone soft. 

‘Whatever, I was done anyway’ They thought bitterly. 

Ignoring the fact that; (A.) not they were not done and that they could never be satisfied by or grow tired of the taste of the angel but also (B.) they had taken mercy on an angel. 

Panting heavily, their carnivorous eyes trained on his. Gabriel couldn’t help but notice the small trail of cum running from one of the corners of their mouth. Without thought, he pulled them close and licked the droplets up then in the same motion ran his tongue over their lips. At the feeling of his tongue against their lips they pushed him into the wall and pulled him into a deep kiss. The taste of the angel’s mouth was a distant second to the other kind of taste of him, but they still savored every second. After a minute or two of intense making out, they took a moment to breathe. Beelzebub rested their head against his shoulder, their hot breath tingling his ear and making his hair stand on end. Gabriel rubbed his hand against the crotch of their pants. 

“You are so wet honey.” 

Beelzebub froze at the nickname. He had called them that earlier that night, along with baby and naughty. But it was something about honey that hit too close to home. They knew why, but they couldn’t let their mind drift back to then, it was too painful. The pet name sent their thoughts reeling so hard, they didn’t notice the angel shrugging off their pants. The demons nails dug into shoulders of the angels jacket as his finger pressed into the wet folds of their pussy. 

“My, my, look at this mess you are making here on the floor.“ The angel said teasingly as their excitement fell quickly down his fingers, coating them. 

Beelzebub breath hitched as he continued to playful touch the sensitive skin there. “

Don’t touch me there and start me up again unless you plan on finishing.” 

“I will if you want me to my lord.” 

‘Damn this sultry little angel.’ They cursed to themself. 

They tried to not tighten on the words ‘my lord’ but it was in vain. They kept their face buried in his neck, but they realized that his motionless fingers waited for an actual response. 

“Yes, I do.” The demon whispered softly. 

Gabriel removed his fingers and turned their head to kiss them in a gentle and yet full of yearning kind of way. Cupping their ass, he gently placed them on the floor behind them with enough room for him to lay down between them and the wall. He then carefully peeled them from their pants and panties, removing their shoes in the process. Leaving only their fishnet ankle socks still on. 

“What? No stockings this time?” He said amused. 

“I wasn’t expecting this to happen.” 

“So what, you were last time?” 

“No,” They said blushing, of course they hadn’t known it was going to happen, even though they were wishing it. “I miracled them on when I had miracled off my clothes.” 

“Oh of course you did.” He said with a wink. 

“I did!” They protested, feeling like they were caught with their pants down, literally. 

“I’m just teasing, I like these ones too.” He kissed their ankle lovingly before kissing up their leg to the tender wet lips of their pussy. 

Beelzebub's wings stretched out to their full width on the floor from the movements of the angels tongue. They wrapped their legs around the back of his head, thighs pressed against his warm cheeks. The demonic lord had assumed that the two orgasms he had had, would have slowed him down, exhausted him. But the angels seemed determine to pay back the favor. The angel circled the clit with his tongue. One hand reaching under their shirt and playing with their sensitive nipple, the other running through the sections of feathers it could comfortably reach. Then the demon felt a special kind of tingling running up from their loins, different than the regular kind of sexual stimulation one could find from a tongue. Gabriel was re-directing his lightening at a much lower voltage through his tongue, turning it into an electric vibrator. 

“Oh my dirty little angel, that's not playing fair. You spoil me.” They purred, arching their back as the tips of their wings furled and unfurled. 

Beelzebub wasn’t able to hold out for much longer after he started playing dirty. The tingling from his tongue traveled all over their body, up spine and through the muscles of their wings.  At the rising of their climax they had pulled themself high enough off the ground to give Gabriel an unintentional view of their face right as they hit their peak. Their naked form surrounded by their beautiful black wings as they curled in on them, with their face contorted in pure ecstasy was a more glorious sight than any sight in all of heaven. After their earth shattering orgasm, they collapsed back onto the bathroom floor, still spasming every other heartbeat or so. Gabriel lowered himself next to his lover, careful not to lay upon their wings. But he could resist the urge to nuzzle his face into them. 

“So soft.” He said praisingly. 

“Zhut it” Their voice was sweet, filled with adoration. 

The angel laid down on the floor fully and pulled the demon on top of him. Pressing their sweaty and sticky bodies together so that they could hear each other's heart beats. Gabriel then started running his fingers through the backside of Beelzebub's wings. Messing them up at first, and then going back over them to straighten them out. 

“Do you have a thing for wings?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“Like, do you they turn you on?” 

“Erm… I don’t know, I really like your wings. If that's what you mean.” 

The demon blushed deeply, feeling relieved to have their face hidden against his well toned chest. 

“Hey Gabe?” 

“Yes Beelze?” 

“Where did you learn to do that thing with your tongue?” 

“Pornography” 

“Really.” They said deadpanned, pulling themself up so that they could read his face for any sign of falsehoods. 

“Yes, it's not just books anymore they have videos for a more visual demonstrations.” 

They blinked at him. 

“You zure are full of surprises, aren't you? My pretty little bird. Why don’t we go back to my place and I can show you a few trickz of my own.” 

Gabriel felt at a loss for words, so he simply nodded and let himself again be lead, into the unknown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was fun to read, it was fun to write. I can't wait to write more but i'm not sure exactly what this next chapter is going to be so it might take a tad longer.  
Thank you again to everyone who has left comments and kudos, i'm really loving the support 🤩🥰


	10. Round Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mature sexual content, including bondage and some light choking, nothing scary.

Gabriel and Beelzebub’s corporations had enough to rest on the taxi cab over to Beelzebub’s house. They were magical entities after all, their refractory period was much less than that of a mortal’s. Not a single word passed between them the entire ride. Beelzebub’s hand gripped the angels upper thigh, and he had his arm stretched around their shoulder. They both sat there, hearts racing, and fingers rubbing circles onto each others skin through their clothes. Adrenaline racing through their veins in feverish anticipation for what was to come. 

The time it took to get up the walkway, into the house and up to their bedroom seemed to blur together. Until all to quickly, and yet not fast enough, the bedroom door was shut behind the demon, trapping them both inside. With a snap of fingers the archangel was completely exposed. Save for a bright red ribbon that ran up and down his forearms several times, binding them together. 

“On your knees, pet.” 

Without a second thought he dropped to his knees. A wicked smile graced their face, what an obedient little pet they had to play with. They stalked around him, ravaging him with their eyes. Their gaze made him feel even more displayed than his nakedness did. 

“Eyez front.” They hissed when he tried to turn his head to follow their movements. 

From behind his head he could hear another snap. Then from around the other side of him came the lord, dressed in black high heeled ankle boots and those fishnet stockings he was so fond of. With every click of their heels against the floor Gabriel felt a tightening in his chest and cock. He took in the bewitching sight along with a sharp breath. Every inch of the demon was transfixing, but he took an extra long time with their loins. Beelzebub had changed their corporations genitals to that of a males, and he couldn’t help but stare. Running their fingers through his hair, pulling it back so that he met their eyes. 

“Do you want it rough angel? Should I be rough with you?” 

They pressed their body against his, their stomach against his bound arms, their cock rubbing ever so lightly against his side. Having them right there and not being able to touch them was torturous. 

“Yes, my lord.” 

Their hand moved from the back of his head to his cheek. He turned his head towards the touch and took their thumb into his mouth. Wrapping his lips around it he sucked it hard, letting his tongue sweep over the pad of the thumb. All while giving the demon lilac colored bedroom eyes. 

“Ok then.” 

With another snap, a purple necktie was fitted tightly against the archangels throat. Grabbing the smaller chord of the tie, they led him to kneel in front of the bed. They moved the tie so that it was turned around on his body, wrapping it around their wrist they used it like a silk leash. Standing behind him they used their other hand to press him into the sheets. Sliding their hand under his hip, they pulled him up to the desired height, the height at which the demons loins stood from the ground. 

“Spread yourzelf.” They commanded, kicking the thigh of his leg. 

Wiggling against the sheets they fanned out their legs for the demon, giving them easier access. With one hand they spread his cheeks and slowly lowered themself into him. The angel pulled against his restraints at the strange new sensation but he did not shy away from Beelzebub. Instead of pulling away he pushed himself back against them, trying to take in as much of them as he could. The demon lord hummed in satisfaction as they nestled their cock completely inside the angel. 

Then, very, very slowly. They. Pulled. Out. Of. Him. 

Making him feel each and every nerve set ablaze at the friction of their exit. They paused for a second, not out of kindness, not to let the archangel readjust, but to let him feel how empty it was to not have their cock buried deep within him. 

Then just as painfully slow. They. Eased. Back. In. 

Gabriel wanted to sink his teeth into the fabric binding his arms, but the pull of the necktie kept his head up off the sheets. He bit his lip trying to fight against was threatening to be a very pitiful sounding moan from escaping his throat. Closing his eyes he basked in the feeling of them making him whole. He wanted to ride them, he wanted to thrust against their cock, he wanted to quicken the speed they were currently going. But he knew that’s not what they wanted. They had one clawed hand that had moved back to his hip and was ready to dig into the skin if he moved from where he had been pushed down. 

“Oh pretty bird, you are so nice and warm inside, I just might never leave.” 

Their voice had a cold mocking to it, even though he could hear them smiling in their voice. He felt a little humiliated by the tone, but being called pretty made his ears go pink. The mix of confusing feeling only caused his cock to become even more erect. 

“Remember angel,” They said in a fake sweet voice as they slowly removed themself, “You asked for it rough.” 

Slamming back into him the archangel stifled back a cry. They pounded into him mercilessly, delighting in the way he writhed beneath them. Gabriel pulled against his neck tie, wanting to hide his face into the bed so he could let out every embarrassing sound he wanted to make but was too ashamed to. The pull against the tie caused the prince to yank back, a punishment for the attempt to pull it out of their grasp. This choked him a little but the pain quickly melted into a feeling of pleasure. The wild untamed bucking of their hips was working hard against the angels ability to keep himself quiet. Beelzebub could tell from the small whimpers and grunts he allowed himself that he was holding back his tongue. 

“Sing for me, pretty bird. Sing words of praise just for me.” They said copulating relentlessly into him. 

The request broke him, he could no longer remain quiet now that they wanted to hear him. He was nothing but obedient. 

“Fuck me my lord, please~ Fuck me, I want you to fuck me so bad. You are so amazing my lord” 

Beelzebub’s hunger for his body grew with each passing moment, his words were holy water to a hellish grease fire. Moaning at the sexual gratification they were receiving from defiling the angels body with their cock. Not only were they disgracing his holy temple of flesh with their sacrilegious fornication but he was begging for it. It was enough to send any demon into a frenzied fuck fest. 

“Give more to me my lord. Give me all you have, I will gladly take it.” 

So they did. They held back their climax for as long as they could, trying to extend the pleasure for both of them. But with the two previous orgasms they had both already had earlier that evening, the moment came a little earlier than wanted. At the peak of their climax approached they felt the strain of muscles in the angels legs against their own. 

“Nearly there pet?” They huffed. 

Gabriel couldn’t reply through the barrage of moans flooding from his lips, all he could do was nod against the necktie. 

“Cum for me.” They moaned. 

He couldn’t help but obey. Shaking he let his orgasm wash over him. The tensing of his body and muscles caused him to grip the demons cock more roughly, knocking them over the edge of their own climax. They bend forward, kissing against his sweaty back as they released into him. Laying onto of him they convulsed together, riding out the last few tingles of ecstasy. The demon let go of the silk leash, letting the angel finally drop his head into the sheets. Beelzebub couldn’t help but pump a last handful of thrusts into him, they wanted to truly make a mess of him. With a regretful sigh they pulled from him, letting their cum run down the angels perfectly toned thighs. Climbing onto the bed they turned the angel over so that they could look upon his handsome face. But when they did they saw it was stained with tears. 

“Oh- Oh no. Was it too much, did you not like it?” They asked, panic struck as they miracled away the purple and red silks. 

“No it was perfect.” He said breathlessly with a blissful smile. “It was just overwhelming, I didn’t expect it to feel like that.” 

“I’m glad to hear that you enjoyed it.” They said, brushing a sweaty lock of hair from his face. 

“Yes, very much so.” 

“You can rest easy now.” 

“Um.. Actually..” He said trailing off. 

“Yes?” They questioned. 

“Well I was thinking, maybe because we had so much fun getting dirty together, we might have fun getting clean together too.” 

“What do you mean? We miracle each other clean?” 

“No. What I’m proposing is a human bathing technique known as ‘showering’ its highly effective in its ability to clean. I just figured that because showering feels rather nice after a workout and because the acts that we perform are so physically demanding, that maybe it would be nice to shower together.” 

The demon knew it would be easier to just snap their fingers and have both of them completely sanitized, but their was something vulnerable and timid in the angels request. It was clear he wanted it a lot more than he could admit. 

“Alright. Show me.” 

Even when completely exhausted the angel still managed to smile dazzlingly bright. 

*

Together they stepped into a hot shower. A  _ really _ hot shower, next to boiling levels of hot. Gabriel would have preferred a nice cold shower, that is the recommended type of showering for after a workout after all, but Beelzebub refused to get in. And because the whole point of the shower was to take it with the stubborn demon, he was forced to coincide. He tried to negotiate for a warm shower but considering that they were already doing something for him by agreeing to get in in the first place, he didn’t put up much of a fight. Gabriel washed Beelzebub first. Taking the time to explain the names of the hygiene products and how and where to use them. He gave them the body wash first for them to smell it before he started applying it. Figuring they probably wouldn’t want to smell like a flower but letting the decision be up to them. Hesitantly, they popped the cap and took a whiff. 

“Lavender right?” 

“Yes, yes it is.” 

He was surprised they knew it by name, assuming they would have lumped all the sweet smelling plants together. Besides, what importance would something as minuscule as a flowers name have to the lord of hell? 

“Okay.” They said handing it back, he was equally surprised to have gained permission to use it on them. 

He lathered them up, leaving no section of skin un-rubbed or without soap. They sighed into his touch, relaxing under the hot streams of water. Gabriel's heart felt as if it was going to burst with his adoration. The tender touches he was giving them made him feel so special. He knew that no other being would have been allowed this honor and no other being would be again. 

Sex, to a demon, was one thing. You could be intimate with a demon in every position imaginable and it wouldn’t be important or special. And sure, a demon being intimate with an angel was a little more special than your typical demon/demon or demon/mortal fucking. But this was a whole other level of intimate. No one would be allowed to take care of them like this, it was just like the wing grooming, but even more personal. The grooming of wings was not something easily remedied with a quick miracle, he was just doing something they could not do themself. But bathing them? They didn’t need him for that, but they let him do it anyway.  It wasn’t just scratching an itch like with sex, or receiving a service like feather grooming. This was a true act of intimacy, something he knew that they wouldn’t do with anyone else. Just with him. Just  _ for _ him. 

After rinsing their body he began massaging the lavender shampoo into their hair. It was extremely thick, but it felt good between his large fingers. After the shampoo came the conditioner, also lavender. He couldn’t help but smile down at them, already picturing how fluffy their glossy black hair was going to be. Then came Gabriel's turn to be washed. He miracled in a small shower stool so they could comfortably reach all of him. Their touch was gentle and lingered longer than necessary. Gabriel realized he could feel the steady tide of Beelzebub's love, he felt it radiate off of them and into him. 

The love burned hotter than the water coursing over his back, hotter than the burn of hellfire. It was terrifying and peaceful, it felt desecrating and purifying. Nothing had ever felt so right than being loved by them. Their hands played with the foam in his hair, clearly enjoying themself as they took much longer than necessary. They smiled down at him, no evil glimmer, no hellish smirk, just pure unabridged happiness. They were content with him. As he gazed up at them he knew that this was his purpose, he could swear he was made to love them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I intended to add more to this chapter but it would have been to long, so the extra bit will have to come in the next chapter, I just hope it won't be too short. I hope this stop in sexy funland has been fun and sexy because next time it will be time for more plot progression.


	11. No One Else

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarification: Italicized at the end of chapter is another dream of Gabriel's each "---" is the reply that he can't hear.

After getting wrapped up in a towel, Beelzebub couldn’t help but admit to themself that the angel was right. The shower had felt better than a miracle. Not that it was something they planned on performing daily, or making a habit out of. But it wasn't so bad. Especially not with him in there with them, not bad at all. The towel they wrapped up in instantly dried each part of their body it touched, without ever getting wet itself. Once dried they discarded it onto the floor. Snapping their fingers the sheets of the bed cleaned themselves and straighten themselves out. Not that that mattered much, as Beelzebub immediately threw themself on top of the sheets, messing them up again.

They nestled into the sheets as they watched Gabriel fold and store the two miraculously clean towels. Taking in every toned muscle of his chest, watching them move as bent and worked himself into bed. Once he was most of the way inside they cuddled up against him. He hadn’t initiated it or asked for it, it was an act they did entirely on their own. Without thought they had willing curled up into his arms. He pulled them in tightly, kissing the top of their head which was now layered in soft fluffy black hair. Hair that now smelled like him.

“I have been meaning to ask you about something.” He said fingers lightly dancing across their back.

“Hm?” They kept their head against his chest, the sound of his heartbeat coupled with the rise and fall of his chest was hypnotic.

“Why is your bed so big?”

They paused for a moment, not really sure they understood the question.

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

“Because of how small you are. Surely, you don’t need all of this space.”

“Of course I do.”

“Oh really?” He asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. “Tell me then. Why?”

“For all the sex orgies of course.”

“What?!” He exclaimed pulling them up to look at them. When he did, he was met with the demon lords laughter.

“Oh don’t look at me like that. I was kidding Gabriel. Lighten up, there isn’t a stick up your ass, I checked.” They said, reaching under him to give it a squeeze.

He huffed and let them sink back down in the bed. Cuddling up against him again, they gave him ribs a nice and tender kiss before rubbing their nose there. Hoping the cute and sweet acts would wash away the pouting angels doubts. After a minute or two of thought Gabriel finally spoke again.

“Have you though? Before, I mean.”

“....Had an orgy?”

“No! What I meant was, have you ever… been with anyone before.”

“You mean sex.”

“Yes.. Have you?”

They paused, tightening their grip on his body.

“Have you?” They asked. It was kind of a deflection, but they wanted to know.

“No, you were my first- only! I mean only! I didn’t mean to make it sound like I have plans with anyone else. I don’t. I don’t want anyone else, just you.”

They didn’t know what to say, but he was looking at them expectantly. They had to say something. They hadn’t thought about their first time in a long time. Everything was different back then, they were different back then. Their first time was soft, guiding, teaching, learning. It was the first sex in all of creation, the first bodies to be shared in all of space and time. Now it was nothing but a distant memory, untouchable, unattainable, forgotten. That memory was no longer theirs, no longer a part of them. It was abandoned. Lost with who they were during the great fall, They weren’t the same person as to who that memory belonged to. They were someone else now. How could they explain that to him? They wanted to tell him the truth, tell him everything. But they couldn’t. It was all too much. Too much to put into words.

Now that they were Beelzebub they had tried to move on. But mingling with mortals seemed beneath their station, other demons weren't much better. Even if they did find intreset in another demon, they couldn't very well trust them. Not even with just the act of sex itself but also trusting them not to boost it through the halls of hell. To let someone see them come undone, to show another demon vulnerability, it was near impossible. The only demon they trusted in such a way was Dagon. But even then Beelzebub would only allow for making out, they couldn't stomach any one else's hands on their body. Even after all this time they only wanted his hands to be the one to touch them. And he didn't even remember doing it, how pathetic was that?

“It’s ok if you have had someone else before. I didn’t mean to pry I was just wonder-”

“No.” They whispered firmly, cutting him off.

Maybe they couldn’t tell him the whole truth, but they couldn't lie to him. Not about this.

“My first time... was with you, Gabriel.”

“Okay.” He said sweetly. “That’s ok too.”

They leaned into each other for a kiss. Then Beelzebub rested their head into the crook of his neck as he pulled the sheets around them. They buried their face further into him while squeezing their arms around his chest. Maybe it could be ok this time. Maybe all the secrets of the past could stay dead and buried. Maybe if he can learn to love them here, now, the way they are, it could stay like this. Maybe they could finally be happy.

* * *

_Gabriel could feel himself lying back on the grass, he was looking up, his eyes open, but everything was black. Was this another dream? The voice came again, it was coming from his side. But the voice was startling, so they must have just gotten here. He moved up onto his elbow, his head turned to them. _

_“_ _\---” _

_“I’m not slacking off, I’m taking a break.” _

_“---” _

_“There’s nothing wrong with that.” _

_“---” _

_“She doesn’t mind if we rest after working hard, is that not what the 7th day will be for?” _

_“---” _

_“_ _Still there is no harm in a few moments of work spared here and there.”_

_ He patted the grass next to him. Then he felt them lie down next to him, fabric brushed against his leg. _

_“_ _Can I tell you a secret of my own?” _

_There was no reply, only silence._

_“I didn’t come down here for a break. I came down to see you. Even with Lucifer and Raphael and the other underling angels, it can feel quite lonely in the infinity of space. Lonely without you.” _

_Gabriel felt himself brush a finger across their face, moving with it a curly strand of hair that he tucked behind their ear. _

_“_ _\---” _

_“Would you like me to tell you their names? I know you probably know them all any-” _

_“No” He could hear them say, cutting him off, but as quickly as the voice came into focus it faded back to obscurity. They said something else but he could no longer make out the replies. He just listened and smiled. _

_“Ok.” Gabriel said gently, before turning back up to the heavens and pointing out the stars he had made. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are going to be doing some plot so buckle up cuz this train wreck has some turns.


	12. A Rose By Any Other Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mature sexual content. Kinda deadnaming?

“Fuck!” Beelzebub roared.

The alarm on their phone was blaring and the lord of hell really didn’t appreciate being woken up. Even if it was an alarm on their phone, that they had set, reminding them that they ‘the lord of hell’ had to get up and go do their work. Anything that pulled them from sleep and would make them leave their cozy place in their bed wrapped in their lovers arms should be destroyed. Blind from being half awake and from rage they silenced the phone and then tossed it into the bathroom, before flopping back onto the bed.

“I don’t want to go to work. Work sucks.” They muttered bitterly.

“What would hell do without it’s _ glorious _leader.”

“Probably crumble.” They muttered, causing Gabriel to laugh.

“Then I guess for the sake of heaven I should keep you here forever.” He said squeezing them tightly.

“I bet you could, heaven wouldn’t even notice you were gone.”

“..Ouch?”

“I’m kidding.” They said with an eye roll. “You’re heavens little golden boy. How could she get rid of her favorite son.”

He wanted to say ‘thank you’ but he knew by the way they said it that it wasn’t a good thing in their eyes. He was also afraid to say something wrong and possibly upset them; God was a touchy subject to a demon.

“I think..” He said with a small tremor in his voice. “I think, if I could choose. I would stay here. With you.”

They tensed in his arms.

‘Oh no. Was that the wrong thing to say? It was, wasn’t it. That was probably too serious for them, too sentimental.’ He thought to himself in a panic.

“Too bad I have to go up to heaven for my reports.” Gabriel said, a fake mirth in his voice.

Although he had already made his weekly progress report and they wouldn’t expect one for a few days, he did want to make a trip upwards. He had things he needed answers for. And if Beelzebub was going down there anyway, there was no reason to stay. I mean, if you just completely ignore the fact that he was supposed to be observing Crowley and Aziraphale, then yeah sure, no reason to stay on earth.

“Yeah..” They replied, still tense in his arms.

Moving gently from under them, he kept them lying face down in the pillows. Beginning at the back of their neck he left kisses up and down their back. They made adorable little moans that they attempted to cover with the pillows.

‘Damn this angel, I can’t even be mad for one minute without him making me all soft. Fucking wank feathers.’ They thought gritting their teeth as the kisses stirred something in their loins.

Gabriel knew he should stop before he got ahead of himself and let them go to hell. He didn’t want to make their day any harder by making them late for their meetings and paperwork. But hearing those heavenly moans and watching them squirm from just his mouth on their back, how could he resist? He kept his bombardment of kisses on their back, until he reached a sensitive spot below their shoulder blades. Here his kisses turned to sucking, which caused the demon to bite down on the pillow. Gabriel let his hand rest teasingly on their inner thigh, then he lightly grated his teeth against the sensitive spot. The demon moaned deeply as their wings fluttered onto their back and spread across the bed.

Gabriel smiled, he loved that he could make them do that. The selfish, greedy voice in his head relished in the thought that he was the only one who could do this, they were his, and only his. He then proceeded to kiss the back of one of the wings with his hand brushing the underside. His other hand still against the inner thigh, rubbing their leg while letting his knuckles brush ever so slightly against their loins.

“Free tomorrow? I think we’d better continue our investigations. Don’t want to raise suspicion on either side by not doing what we should be doing. Or at least by being blatantly obvious about it.”

Gabriel suddenly felt very much like Aziraphale. Is the way he felt for Beelzebub the same way that Aziraphale felt for Crowley? He could feel his heart ache in remorse as he realized that it could have just as easily been he and Beelzebub that could have faced extinction at the hands of heaven and hell. Then terror gripped him as he realized that there was nothing stopping either side from trying again, this time with more permanent results. He had been so angry at Aziraphale, for turning his back on heaven, on God. Blinded by rage at his betrayal he had never stopped to ask himself if he was the one in the wrong. But being here, here with them, he knew he had been. Because if the love they had was anything like the love he felt for Beelzebub, he knew that it was love that was supposed to be. Nothing had ever felt more so perfect or had seemed so right than being with Beelzebub. God must have wanted it. God must have wanted Aziraphale and Crowley together too. Right?

Gabriel tried to clear his mind and focus back on the demon that laid beneath him. They were growing impatient with his teasing touches. They miracled themself back into female sexual organs and displayed their pussy with their face down and their rear up. They looked at him, biting their bottom lip while their excitement dripped onto the sheets and down their legs. Even though they didn't say anything their body did, and it did not have to tell him twice. He licked up the sides of both their inner thighs. Taking in the taste of their nectar before running his tongue along Beelzebub’s flower.

They gasped at the warm wet sensation of his tongue being inside them. Their wings stretched and furled and unfurled as they felt their orgasm build. Moaning and whimpering they pushed themself back into him. Work and obligations be damned, they had an archangel at their beck and call. One of the archangels hands went under their body and toyed with their hard little nipple while the other hand remained sunk into their feathers. Then the hand torturing their nipple slid down their waist and to their ass when the archangel took a handful of the flesh and squeezed it. Beelzebub moaned in a girlish and undignified way. Gasping as their wings fluttered and their back arched. Gabriel could feel the tightening of their pussy as they achieved orgasm.

‘One more taste’ He thought to himself as he swiped another lick across their dripping slit. But then one taste turned into another, and another.

“Gabriel. Be done.” They said pushing against his shoulder with their heel.

Gabriel complied, instead turning his attention onto the foot. He kissed his way up from the foot, up their leg and body. All the way to the demons forehead, wiping from their brow small traces of sweat from their love making.

“Az much az I would like to piss away the day in bed with you, I have a pissy uncouth ex-army’s complaints to attend to.”

“I won’t keep you.” He said planting another kiss on their temple, breathing in the smell of shampoo and conditioner that remained in their hair.

“You know I can’t go back to hell looking and smelling like this, right?”

Gabriel sighed dramatically.

“I know.” He said rubbing his fingers through their soft hair.

He knew it wasn't wise for the prince of hell to return to work looking as pampered as a poodle, but he still felt sad to have to see all his work go to waste. Beelzebub stood from the bed and with a snap of their fingers they were dressed in their hellish clothes, their hair was back to its greasy matted glory, and a rotten smell wafted off of them.

“Brimstone, really? You could have just chosen not to smell like anything.” Gabriel said wrinkling his nose.

“I need something to cover the smell of angel. The scent of you is all over me, this will help deter that.”

Gabriel couldn't help the feeling of pride that flooded his chest when they said that the smell of him was all over them. That same selfish greedy voice in his head liked the idea that he had them marked. Wishing that the smell would stay prominent simply so that all the other demons knew that they were his and to back off. But of course that would be dangerous for them. And even though a part of him wanted to make it known to every angel and demon that they belonged to him and that he belonged to them, there wasn't a single part of him that didn't want to keep them safe. That's all he really cared about. 

“Oh um.. Beelzebub?” Gabriel asked, moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Yez?” They called over their shoulder, retrieving their tossed phone.

“I have something to ask of you..” Gabriel trailed off, looking at them expectantly.

“Oh for Satan’s sake, spit it out!”

“Right okay, I was just hoping to get your permission to hide some of the marks on my neck. I can’t exactly walk around upstairs in a suit with all your love bites.”

“Luzzzt bites.” they corrected, stalking over to him.

They didn’t want all of their work to go to waste either but they couldn’t risk the angel trying to lie to hide the nature of these bites. They couldn’t risk him being punished. They ran their fingers over the spots of skin that would be exposed in his normal work attire, with every brush of their skin against his, the bruises and bite marks disappeared. Some traces of purples and blues remained, but only in places that couldn’t be seen from under his clothes. They then tilted his head up, locking his lips in a tender kiss, chaste and sweet.

“Goodbye, my pet. I'll see you tomorrow.” They whispered in his ear before disintegrating into a cloud of flies that flew out of the open bedroom door.

*

Gabriel sat upright in his office chair. Not because of his love of good posture or his attention to the health of his body, his straightened back was out of nerves. His sweaty hands were clasped together tightly on his desk. Terrified to open the bottom drawer of his desk. Getting into the sanctuary of his office was less of a hassle this time. Keeping a broad smile and a brisk pace he go there without any angel’s suspicions raised. The irrational part of his brain was convinced that if he did not open it, then that would mean the book wasn't in there. That there was no book, no feather, no unanswered questions. But the rational part of his brain was louder and telling him how stupid and crazy that was.

Still, he sat there stuck. Afraid of the book, afraid because he had no memory of it and yet he knew he wasn’t supposed to have it. He couldn’t go on like this, what if that book had some kind of answer to all the questions he had. Maybe it had the answer to his purpose or maybe even to the hidden will of God. Glancing at the door to his office as if someone would barge in, even though he knew that wasn’t possible, he reached for the bottom drawer. He was not surprised but was still gripped with fear when he saw the purple velvet book. He hesitated only momentarily before flipping open the front cover.

The book first spoke of Lucifer Morningstar, the first angel created and how he and God set forth to create the second and third angels, Gabriel and Metatron. Then how the four of them made all the other angels of heaven. It spoke of how the layers of the earth would be formed together after each and every creature, plants and animals alike, were made. It spoke about how the humans would have dominion over these creatures. It spoke about the heavens, the stars, the sun, the moon, which would be hung in the sky for the benefit of humans. Then it spoke about Eden, the paradise that belonged to the humans. That they would stay there until God saw it fit for them to leave. And that's where the book ended.

Gabriel found this puzzling. Firstly, because the book was written like this was all to come and pass, not like it already happened. And secondly, God did not see it fit for Adam and Eve to leave the garden. They were banned from the garden of Eden after going against God and eating from the tree of knowledge. Why did Gabriel have this book? Why did he feel he had to hide it, and what did have to do with the light brown and eggshell colored feather he found there? Everything in here he had already known, all that just to be told what he already knew. To say it was disappointing was an understatement. Gabriel, ever scrupulous, read through the book again. Searching for something, anything he had missed. To his surprise there was. Tucked between the back cover and the last page was a folded piece of paper. 

For my curious archangel.

-Raziel 

Gabriel felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach as he read those words. His fingers trembled as he put the paper back just the way he had found it. Who in the name of heaven, was Raziel? With a flick of his wrist, a list with each of the (roughly) ten million angels in heaven and the departments they belonged to. He read the entire packet, front to back. No angel by the name of Raziel worked in any department of heaven. That couldn’t be right, so Gabriel read it again. And again. And again. On the fifth time reading through he had to face the facts that they were no longer an angel.

Gabriel sent the file back and summoned up a new file. This one had the names of every angel who had perished at the hands of hellfire. This was a much smaller list, five angels in total had been casualties at the hands of demon/angel squabbles. Gabriel took solace in the fact that was a similar list with seven demons names on for those who boiled in the righteousness of holy water. Because of the length of this list it was harder for Gabriel to deny the fact that Raziel’s name was not on it.

Which meant that there was only one other list that that name could be on. The list of the damned, the list of every angel that was cast out of heaven. Gabriel sent away the current small list he had and sent for the list of the damned. But instead of a packet of (roughly) ten million ex-angels on his desk a small note card was in its place. 

Sorry, the information you are requesting is not available to you. 

There must be some kind of mistake. There is no information off limits to an archangel, especially not him. Gabriel tried to access the information again, but all he got was another note card stacked on top of the first. This was outrageous. Who saw fit to ban that information from him? Surely restricting access to sensitive matters to angels of a lower station was understandable, but for him? Simply ridiculous, and out of the question. Gabriel stormed his way to the department of information resources. He appeared calm and collected but each angel he passed on his way couldn’t help but shiver, like they were being hit with a frigid cold wind.

“Excuse me.” Gabriel said with a plastered on smile to head of the department.

“Hi, yeah I was wondering why I am unable to access a certain file.”

“Oh I'm sorry to hear that, Archangel Gabriel.” They said with a bubbly, customer service voice.

“Could I have the name of the file that you attempting to reach?”

“The list of all the angels that were damned to hell during ‘The Great Fall’.”

The head of the department gave him a short questioning look before typing his request into the computer. They hadn’t heard that information ever being accessed by anyone before, and why would they.

“I’m sorry, but it appears that information has been deemed dangerous and is therefore classified.”

“Deemed dangerous? By who?” Gabriel said with a slight raise to his voice, the outrage he felt was leaking into his words.

The department head hummed as they clicked something on their screen.

“Says here it was classified by the Archangel Michael.”

Gabriel bristled.

“Does it happen to say why Micheal found the material so dangerous?”

“No your grace, it does not. Would you like me to phone Michael and check?”

“No, er um, wouldn’t want to bother her. I’ll talk to her myself when convenient.” Gabriel had already started to make his way back out the door and to his office.

“But Gabriel sir-”

“Keep up the good work.” He said not listening to them while giving them a thumbs up before disappearing out of sight.

It left the department head blinking after them. They sighed to themself. If only Gabriel had stayed a moment longer. If only he had listened. The department head would have told him that Michael had made it so that if anyone tried to access the file, that the Archangel was to be informed immediately. The department head picked up their phone to make a call and do just that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK OK OK OK OK OK OK  
So thoughts?  
(also I know I lied when I implied it was going to be just plot in the end notes of the last chapter, but I am not one to stand in the way of Gabriel's early morning, 'goodbye i'm going to work honey', cunnilingus.)


	13. Coffee date

Aziraphale and Crowley were spending the day in the bookshop. Water beat softly against the windows and the pavement outside. The drizzle made quite a lovely white noise as Aziraphale read on the couch in his back room. He was completely absorbed in his book, but absentmindedly his fingers brushed and twirled the red hair of the demon Crowley. A demon whose head was currently buried in Aziraphale’s lap. Although his eyes were closed and his body curled slightly as it took up the remaining space on the couch, he was not asleep. He wasn’t awake because he needed to be, or because he thought he could steal his angel’s attention away from the book he was engrossed in (he had already tried and it got him nowhere). He was awake for the simple reason that he couldn’t feel the affectionate way Aziraphale played with his hair when he was asleep.

The angel was so wrapped up in his book, and Crowley so wrapped up in him, that neither felt the two other unearthly entities enter the coffee shop across the street. Gabriel and Beelzebub knew that they would be unable to see into the bookshop from the coffee house, but they knew better than to try and peer into the windows or try and disguise themselves and enter. No amount of miracles would be able to hide them fully in such a close proximity, and even if it could Beelzebub was sure Gabriel's glaring ignorance of human mannerisms would get them caught anyway. So here they were, standing at the counter placing an order.

“Hello.” Said Gabriel beaming with a lavish, it wasn’t in the genuinely kind and sweet way that Aziraphale managed to do it.

No, it was a smile that was really just there for show, to put everyone around him at ease. It was skin deep, mostly he smiled because that's what he was supposed to do and because he did like to smile. This didn't mean he didn’t like humans. Of course he loved humans, he loved all of God’s creations. But they were quite trivial to him. Like the world was God’s aquarium and all the people mingling around were her goldfish. Small minded, easy to mix up with one another and insignificant in the grand scheme of things. That was at least Gabriel's understanding of humans. The barista returned his smile all the same, maybe even just as fake.

“Hi, what can I get for you the two-”

“I’ll have one cup of the Devil Mountain Coffee, black.” Beelzebub said cutting her off.

By some demonic miracle they had Devil Mountain Coffee here, specifically they had Black Label at this coffee shop in Soho, a type of coffee made by Devil Mountain Coffee which was about six times as strong as regular coffee, and happened to be Beelzebub’s favorite.

“I’ll have one too.” Gabriel added, Beelzebub had told him before they had arrived that he also had to get something so they blend in with the other shops patrons.

“No he will not. He is a handful enough as it is. What do you have that will calm him down?”

“Uh..”

The barista was taken aback by the harsh way that they spoke about him, not that he seemed to mind. In fact, he now had his radiating smile turned down towards his irritated date.

“W-well we have a chamomile tea that’s-”

“Sure fine. One of that too.” They said thrusting a card in her face while turning to stare blankly out the window.

She quickly and quietly made the two drinks and returned the card, she definitely didn’t want to keep whoever this person was waiting. Gabriel and Beelzebub sat at a window seat with their drinks and kept a watch on the shop across the street.

“How are we ever going to find out their secret to surviving their punishments?” Beelzebub asked after they got adjusted. “We can’t even see in at what they are doing.”

“Then we will keep watching the shop until they get in that wretched car that the demon drives, then we will follow them in a cab.”

“Then what? Whatever it is that they did they have already done it, and it's not exactly like they are going to do anything important out in the open for just anyone to see. Even if they don't think they are being watched.” They said, gritting their teeth and gripping their cup harder.

Gabriel is a little slow on the uptake when it comes to expressions and feelings, but he was doing his best to better read how Beelzebub felt from moment to moment. And he could tell there was something going on, something more.

“I know that it would be beneficial for both of our sides to know how they did it, but what's the hurry?”

“Don't you get it?” They hissed. “How important it is now more than ever? What do you think they are going to do to us when they find out everything we have done? Do you think they'll go easy on us because we weren’t the reason the apocalypse didn’t happen? Heaven and Hell are looking for a new rallying cry and Hell isn’t exactly happy about the way things turned out. I’m zure they’d both love to destroy us to start another war and without the secret the two traitors have there is nothing stopping them.”

“I know.” Gabriel said, his head hung over his cup.

He took a sip, it was nice and warm but it brought little comfort. Gabriel was reminded of his guilt over trying to have Aziraphale and Crowley destroyed.

“Knowing what you know now, knowing that it could have been us, would you have done something different?”

Beelzebub sighed and took a deep drink of their coffee.

“I don’t think I could have just let him get away with it. There needed to have been some kind of repercussion for his action. Maybe I could have put him in the pit for eternity-”

“And keep them apart? Wouldn’t that be worse?”

Beelzebub didn't answer, instead they stared out the window at nothing in particular, a wistful look in their eye. Gabriel takes another sip. A tense silence falls between them.

“Can I ask you something?” Gabriel said, an endearing tilt to his head.

“You don’t have to keep asking if you can ask me something just ask.”

Gabriel caught himself before he asked if that meant yes and instead cleared his throat in an embarrassed manner.

“Uh right, do you happen to have a list with the names of all the fallen angels in hell?”

Beelzebub's eyes flickered from the window to pierce him with a suspicious look.

“Why would you be asking me? I thought heaven was a stickler when it comes to record keeping, I’m sure they have a file.”

“I er… don’t have access to it.”

“Really?”

“Yes I was hoping you had one I could look at.”

“Why do you need it?”

“For a side project I’m working on.”

“Heaven is keeping information from you on something but want you to include it in a project?”

“It’s a personal project.”

Gabriel fidgeted in his chair, it was impossible for him to be dishonest in a straightforward way. But it didn’t mean he couldn’t dance around the truth, not that he could actually dance.

“No zuch luck.”

“Oh come on, you must have some kind of master list of every demon in hell.”

“Of course we do. But not the names you are looking for. Names change for the fallen.” “

Yes I know that,” He said with an exasperated eye roll, “But surely there must be a list saying which angel became which demon.”

“Why would there be? We abandoned that life and those names.”

“Oh right you probably all forgot who you were when you fell.”

“No, we did not forget. Every demon remembers what God did. Why they fell. The pain, the anger, the fucking degradation. We may try to forget who we were, what happened to us, but we will always remember. _ It’s angels who forget _.” They said the last part more to themself than to him, but they said it with such anger that it put a hairline fracture in the window that they were staring out again.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Nothing, just forget it angel.”

Gabriel downcast his eyes again. He didn’t want to upset them, and if they didn’t have what he was looking for looking for there was no point in pressing them. He took another sip, contemplating the fact that he now just had more questions instead of answers. The space between them was tense still and again silent. But soon Gabriel broke it again. He had trouble with silence, even the peaceful kind.

“So do you read?”

“Of course I read, you've seen me read.”

“No not paperwork, I meant human literature.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know, anything really, lets say pornography for example.”

“Pornography isn’t really something you read, its something you look at.”

“Same thing, a picture reads a thousand words you know.”

Beelzebub knew that wasn't the saying but they didn’t see the point in arguing over it. Not when an interesting new topic of discussion was unfolding before them.

“So what kind of pornography does the Archangel Gabriel look at?”

Gabriel shifted in his seat, tugging at his turtleneck in an attempt to loosen it. He then reached into his pocket to pull out his celestial phone.

“This is what I have viewed on the interwebsites and I have a few colorful picture books on it too.” Gabriel said, pulling up all the videos he had watched.

“Magazines.” Beelzebub says taking the phone from him.

“What’s that?”

“Those ‘colorful picture books’ that you are referring to, they are called magazines.”

“Oh.” Was all he say as he watched them watch the videos.

Their face was their typical motionless expression, but he could tell that they were watching the videos with a slight interest. Honestly they were surprised an angel would watch anyone of this stuff anyway. Not that angels think sex is wrong, it was the first command given to Adam and Eve by God, right after the one where she banned them from the tree of knowledge. That being said Beelzebub figured that angels would view sex as beneath their interest, especial the porn entertainment variety. But in all fairness the stuff that Gabriel was looking at wasn’t really all that interesting. Lots of missionary and masturbation, nothing too spicy. The kinkiest anyone got was a human with female genitalia using a vibrator on themself.

“You know there is a whole world here that you're not exploring.”

“There is?”

“Mhm, remember just the other day when I tied you up used your collar like a leash.”

By some demonic miracle the other coffee shop patrons were not paying attention to what they were talking about.

“Is that something humans have figured out how to do?” He said with a gasp.

Beelzebub couldn’t help but laugh, most of the time his complete obliviousness to the world around him causes them to get quite frustrated with him. But once in a while his lack of understanding was kinda cute in a naive trusting kind of way. Not that the demon would ever dare call him cute, they didn’t like cute things. But they did like him, even though they didn’t want to.

“Yes, and humans have even more fun things that they do to each other. Why don't we go back to our place and do a little research, we could make it a side project of our own.”

Gabriel was ready to agree in an instant, especially because Beelzebub had said ‘our place’, but he caught himself before he got too overwhelmed with joy.

“Wait, what about those two?” He said stabbing a finger out the window at the bookshop. “If we keep running off on watching them we will have no chance of ever learning their secret.”

“That's true.” Beelzebub said slumping into their chair. “I could leave a fly hanging around outside and if they leave it will report back to me.”

“That's a great id- hang on a second. Why not just have a fly perched outside their window? That way we could see in.”

Beelzebub sighed tiredly.

“I've thought of that already. Can’t do it. If they see the fly they’ll know it's one of mine. Az much of an idiot as Crowley is he is gonna be on the lookout for any kind of surveillance. He already blocked us from reaching him or the angel through any electronic means. An ordinary fly is not going to be as un-suspicious as it may be to humans. It’s best to err on the side of caution.”

Gabriel’s heart was beating quickly in his ears. Something about their brilliance and ability to think things through and problem solve was making his heart melt. It was the bureaucrat and leader in him that made his heart do cartwheels and somersaults, they were just so bloody perfect.

“Alright, then let's go home.” Gabriel said standing and offering an outstretched hand to his bedroom companion.

Beelzebub took his hand, but turned away as they did, hoping the blush that was quickly spreading over their face wasn't too noticeable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This next Chapter is going to be for you AEpixie7, your porn watching to find what else Gabriel likes is going to be next. I hope it will live up to your expectations 😘  
Beelzebub's favorite coffee is a real thing I did not make it up, and the company Devil Mountain Coffee makes another blend called 'original sin' and in my head cannon that is Crowley's favorite.


	14. Pornography!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mature content including; getting hit with a belt, and humiliating words as a form of pleasure.
> 
> This ones for you AEpixie7 I hope you like it 😘
> 
> (P.s. for anyone who thinks they would find this too intense, head to the end of chapter notes for a brief summary of everything not sex related. I don't think it gets too intense but its not my place to dictate that, and if for any reason its too hard that's fine, just hit up the end of chapter notes)

Beelzebub had their tv disconnected from hell, so there was no chance of the two of them being interrupted during their little ‘research session’. I mean if Crowley could figure it out, so could the prince of hell. With a snap of their fingers the tv was connected not to cable but instead to a porn website, and they were able to navigate it by using the arrows on the remote to move the cursor. 

As they took a seat on the couch next to Gabriel they were suddenly reminded that the last time they were both in this room Beelzebub was having their wings groomed. They couldn’t help but imagine returning the favor. Swinging their legs up onto his lap they thought about the six powerful wings that lie somewhere just out of reality. They wondered how many times in a row they could bring him to completion while grooming those wings. 

“Are you ready to discover your dark twisted sexual fantasies my pretty little bird?” 

“Yes.” Gabriel said, his pupils dilating slightly as he looked at them. 

Beelzebub laughed. They weren't planning on showing him anything too extreme, but they were going to be leading him off the shoreline and into deeper waters of sexual intimacy. 

“We can skip theze.” The said scrolling past a few categories of videos, either because they were too bland or because they had already tried them. “Let’s go over what we already know you like. You like getting bitten and scratched so you have a thing for pain. And you also seemed to enjoy getting bound by all that silk.” 

Gabriel’s cheeks started to burn a little, a pink stain started to become visible as he relieved the gratifying sexual acts. 

“And you liked it when I choked you with that neck tie, didn’t you?” 

“Yes my Lord.” 

Beelzebub smiled wickedly as they kicked their shoes off and onto the floor before wiggling their fishnet covered toes in Gabriel’s hair. 

“And we know you like fishnets.” They said teasingly. 

“Yes, my Lord.” Gabriel said his ears growing hot. 

He moved his hand to try and rub the foot that was still on his lap but they kicked his hand away. 

“Be still pet.” 

He did as he was told, removing his hand, but he did lean his head towards them slightly so they could run their foot through his hair more easily. They continued to pass over videos that were either too boring, too extreme, or was anything they had already done. 

“Hm, lets see what you think about this one.” Beelzebub murmured as they clicked one of the videos. 

The video featured a dominant and submissive, the dominant gave an order and the cheeky submissive purposely disobeyed. The dominant removed the belt from their pants and began to flog the submissive on their bare ass. The first hit made Gabriel tense, a look of surprise and a bit of fear showed in his eyes. But he relaxed when he saw that the submissive was enjoying it. Beelzebub could feel Gabriel's loins grow stiff under their heel, they watched as the look of surprise and fear melted into one of fascinated curiosity.

“Found something you like pet?” 

“Oh- yes.. I think so.” Gabriel said as if he had been caught off guard, he clearly got caught up in porno. 

“Would you like that? Being hit?” 

Gabriel wriggled slightly under their feet. 

“Yes.” 

“We could try that but you'd have to misbehave first. Do you think you could be a naughty angel for me?” 

Gabriel shivered noticeably. Beelzebub quirked an eyebrow as a smirk lifted the corner of their mouth. 

“I think we just found another thing you like.” 

“What?” 

“You like being called names, does my little angel like to be humiliated?” 

Gabriel didn't say anything, but something grew a little more firm under the demons heel. They scooted themself closer to him, practically sitting in his lap as they began running their fingers through the back of his hair. 

“What a wicked little angel you are. Taking pleasure in being put down. You're a disgrace, you know that?” 

Gabriel bit his lip, his heart was hammering and he was trying not to moan from the prince’s sacrilegious words. 

“What a sinful, lustful thing you are.” Beelzebub nipped at his earlobe, earning them a gasp. “Who would have thought that the Archangel Gabriel would so eazily succumb to the sins of the flesh. What would the other angels think if they knew how you really spend your time on earth? What would they say if they knew you got down on your knees to appease a different lord?” 

A pitiful whimper escaped his trembling lips. He wrapped his arms around their waist and pulled them fully into his lap while burying his head in their neck. They snickered. 

“Look at you, can’t even control yourself. Pathetic. I did tell you to be still, didn’t I?” They shifted their position on his lap so they were now straddling him. “Looks like you are a naughty angel after all.” 

They towered over him, keeping their loins just an inch from his. They looked down at him, their hungry electric blue eyes staring down into his enamored and dark purple ones. His hair was sticking up at weird angles from them playing with in and he was wearing a desperate and pleading look on his face, it was a beautiful and tempting sight. Fuck he looked gorgeous this. They almost didn’t want to kiss him, if it meant they would have to stop looking at him like this for even a moment. Almost, but they couldn’t resist those temptable lips for long. 

They shared an intense kiss before the demon pulled away from him. His breathing was already labored and his hands sat firmly on their hips, applying a small amount of pressure to urge them to grind against him. They of course denied him such satisfaction, he lulled his head on the back of the couch and whimpered again. The demon then smiled in a sick satisfied way as they watched how easy it was to turn the angel into a whimpering, begging, disheveled mess. 

“I think that's enough of information gathering for our research, let's move onto something a little more hands on.” 

Gabriel could only weakly nod, he did however try pulling their hips down again. And again he was met with resistance. They grabbed his hands from off their hips. 

“Ah ah ah, not so fast my pretty little bird. I already told you once to be still and you disobeyed me, are you sure you want me to double your punishment? You don’t even know what it is yet.” 

Reluctantly, he dropped his hands to his sides. Beelzebub pushed themself off of his lap and clicked off the tv. 

“Come pet,” they said, beckoning him with their finger, “you’ll receive your punishment upstairs.” 

He trailed after them, up the stairs and down the hall to their bedroom. 

“Undrezz” They commanded. 

Gabriel did his best not to shiver at the rough tone of their voice and the buzzing sound that lies just underneath it. Instead he tried to focus on undressing himself as quickly as possible. With a snap of their fingers a red fluffy ottoman appeared next to Gabriel. They tapped their foot on the floor in front of the newly materialized furniture. 

“Kneel.” They said sharply. 

He scrambled over to the ottoman and knelt in front of it. The demon smirked from behind him and slid the angels belt out of his discarded pants. They figured it would be more humiliating and fun for him if he was forced to wear a constant reminder of what they were about to do to him. Beelzebub gave the new toy a forceful test flick on the wood floor. It gave a loud smack sound as it connected and it caused Gabriel to jump slightly, but he didn’t risk a peek backwards. 

“Bend over.” 

Gabriel laid himself over the ottoman, still just as tense as before. The prince of hell made his way over to him and knelt down by his head. “

Tell me to stop and I will.” They promised him in a hushed voice as they gently tucked a lock of hair behind his ear. 

He relaxed as they trailed their fingers down his spine. They stood behind him and bent the belt into a loop. 

“I’m thinking.. Ten spanks for disobeying. Any objects?” 

“No my lord.” 

“Good.” 

Without warning they quickly brought down the belt. Gabriel hissed and shifted, but he was surprised at how pleasurable and exciting it felt. But it was still painful. 

“One.” 

Beelzebub continued with another hit. 

“Two.” 

Gabriel jerked against the sting but held himself still for his demon. 

“Three.” 

Gabriel felt the pain lessen slightly as pleasure began to override the feeling of being struck. 

“Four… Five…” 

He moaned on the fifth hit, he couldn’t help himself. It was a shameful kind of pleasure, but a pleasure nonetheless. 

“Six… Seven…” 

The archangel bit into the fabric of the ottoman, trying to hold back all the screams and moans that were threatening to spill from his lips. 

“Eight… Nine…” 

His body was fighting itself. Part of his mind wanted to pull away from the stinging blows but another part wanted to lean backwards into the hit, trying to get as much pleasure from the punishment as possible. While the third part of his mind was fighting hard to quiet both of those parts and attempt to hold the body still. 

“Ten.” they said delivering the final blow. 

“Good boy, you did such a good job for me.” They said sweetly, rubbing his abused rear. 

Gabriel sort of felt like crying. He wasn't sure if it was from the pain or the pleasure, or from the gently praise they gifted him. He wasn’t sure if it was from the relief that it was over or the misery that it was over. Or maybe it was from all over it, all the powerful contradicting emotions that were flooding his senses. All he knew was that he didn’t want to stop. 

“You took your punishment so well.” They said moving around him to stroke his hair. “

I want more..” 

“More lashes?” 

“More pleasure.” 

“Of course a lustful little heathen such as yourself would want more. What exactly do you want pet?” 

“I want to feel you inside me.” He said. 

His cheeks a pretty shade of pink as he asked, they had never really gotten a chance to cool and discolor since the couch. Beelzebub chuckled darkly at the sight of him. 

“Up, I want you on the bed.” 

He rose to his feet and staggered to the bed, still a little drunk on the pain and pleasure cocktail he had just received. He leaned over the bed, getting himself in the same position he had been two days ago. They didn’t even have to readjust him, he had committed the exact position to memory in hopes he would be lucky enough to get into again. The demon slid up behind him and began warming him up with two lubed fingers. He whimpered from the feeling of being eased open combined with soreness of being hit. 

“Shh it's ok, i'm gonna take care of you.” 

Gabriel gasped partly from the sentiment behind their words and partly from the feeling of them pushing their cock into him. He gripped tightly on the sheets and moaned into them as they got all the way inside him. 

“Doez it feel good?” They said with a buzz that almost sounded like a purr. 

Gabriel weakly nodded, his face still buried in the sheets. They smirked as they began slowly thrusting into him. Together they got into a comfortable rhythm as they rolled their hips together. His groaning and moaning became louder and less controlled as he felt the pain and pleasure of being fucked melted away his inhibitions. 

“Oh yes my lord- Ah that feels amazing, Oh Beelzebub yes, please.. more.” 

They giggled to themself, in a truly joyful way. They just couldn’t get enough of his begging, it made they feel indescribably happy. All the foreplay had wound Gabriel up, and now that he was being properly fucked everything that was built up suddenly was undone. Beelzebub could tell by the way he was holding himself up that he was about to finish, he was so easy to read. They removed themself completely from him. 

“What no! What did I do wrong?” 

Beelzebub let out a shaky laugh. 

“You did nothing wrong pet. I’m just not there yet, you want me to cum too, don’t you?” 

Gabriel whimpered again, but he did nod. Of course he wanted them to get them to climax, but it was still hard to deny himself the same pleasure. 

“Do you think you can hold out a little longer for me?” 

“Yes, my lord.” He said weakly. 

“Good boy.” 

They lowered themself back in, and after drinking in the pleasure of being inside him went right back to plowing him hard into the sheets. 

“Oh Beelzebub.. Yes please, that's perfect yes!” 

This time the two of them approached their orgasm at the same time. Just as they hit their release Gabriel cried out again. 

“Yes Beelzebub, oh yes I love you, I fucking love you.” 

The demons legs gave out from under them and they scrambled to grab onto the edge of the bed to hold themself up. They couldn’t have heard him right. He didn’t just say that. They stood there for a moment, ears ringing. 

“Thank you, oh thank you my lord.” 

Had he even realized what he just said? He was wearing a blissful smile as he basked in the afterglow of his orgasm. They removed themself from him and climbed into bed next to him. He smiled at them and kissed them sweetly. He pulled the rest of his body into bed and pulled them up so they were lying in the bed the proper way for sleeping. Then he pulled the covers over them and snuggled close. The demon just let themself be moved, no fighting or pushing away, they were too busy thinking. 

It didn’t matter that it was only five in the evening, or that there was still work to do, or that they should be checking in on the two traitors. All that mattered is that he loved them. But what did that mean. Was it just in the way that angels loved everyone and everything? This is what they want.. Isn’t it? Why didn’t they say it back? Should they? Did they have to? Did he love them less because they didn’t? They looked at him for answers but exhaustion was already setting in and he was practically asleep. He didn't seem to mind. Was that because he hadn't realized he said it? Or worse, because it didn’t really mean anything to him. Beelzebub tried not to think about the implications as they cuddled closer to Gabriel and drifted off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this,   
For anyone who did not want to read the rough stuff just know that Gabriel said that he loved Beelzebub in the heat of the moment and instead of talking about what that means with him they wonder to themself if he really means what he said or if it was just because he is an angel and loves everything. The chapter ends with them ultimately choosing to ignoring it and falling asleep with him.  
Beware the next chapter has Michael and plot.


	15. Trusting Your Doubts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael gets a call and does a little digging.

“Hello this is Michael.” Michael said answering her heavenly cellphone on the way to her office. 

“Hello Michael, this is the head of the Information Acquisitions Department. I was just calling to let you know that someone attempted to access the names of all the fallen angels.” 

“Oh? And which angel might that be?” 

The archangels of heaven were supposed to be equal to another. An oligarchy of like minds to rule over heaven under the eye of God and the word of Metatron. Metatron wasn’t really like the other angels of heaven, more like a face of God than one of her hands. He was an angel just like any other, maybe a step above the rest, and yet he drifted in and out just as frequently as the almighty did. So the leadership of heaven was in the hands of the archangels, specifically Gabriel. Gabriel became the unofficial leader of heaven because his self assured personality and his unflappable faith in the lord and her plans. But Gabriel wasn’t exactly a thinker. He was great at following rules to a tee and insisting that everyone else follow those rules the exact same way as he did. And as the leader of heaven he was very set in his ways, always did the right thing because he believed he could never do the wrong thing. This is the way that he differed from Michael. Everything he did was by the book, but Micheal knew that it wasn’t always that easy or effective. 

This was because Michael was a thinker, and more importantly a survivor. She had a quality that few demons and angels had, imagination. She knew that if they were ever going to be glorious in battle against the demons that some shady under dealings were going to have to happen. Most angels would have thought that making any kind of trade of knowledge with demons was treasonous, but not Michael. For she knew this is how wars get fought and won, she knew that fulfilling God's plan would involve getting her hands dirty. So she made dirty deals and even insisted on meetings between the higher ups on both sides over the course of history to touch base with each other and make sure everything is going according to the divine plan. She was the brains to Gabriel's looks. He worked in the spotlight, inspiring the host of heaven and make sure the other angels were going about business as usual, while she worked in the shadows. He could honestly say he didn’t know what she go up to, but that was only because he never asked. But he did know that she was working with demons, he just kept himself out of the details. What's that saying? Ignorance is bliss? Little did he know how right he was. 

“It was the Archangel Gabriel, your highness.” 

There was a reason that Michael had deemed the file dangerous, why she locked away the true names of the fallen. And it was because those angels were dead in the eyes of heaven. You couldn’t have personal attachments to those you were trying to kill. The names themselves weren’t dangerous, it was the memories that they threatened to bring back. Many angels had their memories erased, it was easier that way. Easier to kill them, to think of them as horrible monsters who had never loved you because they were incapable of love. Every angel who had an intense and significant relationship with a demon had chosen to erase their time together, to erase the feelings they once had. Michael was not one of those angels. She didn’t care for any of the fallen, once God had banished them to the pit, they meant nothing to her. Maybe that was why she was so good at what she did, there was no sentiment, no remorse, no care. She did what she needed to do, in anyway she needed to do it. She was a survivor, not having a war to fight didn’t change that. 

“Thank you, keep up the good work.” She said, trying to force a smile into her voice, but instead it just sounded hollow and nervous. 

Sitting down at her desk, she hung up her phone and absentmindedly placed it on a stack of papers. There was only one thing Michael truly loved besides the almighty, and that was Gabriel. Of course she loved things in the way that angels love all things, but Gabriel was her favorite sibling. Even though he was a bit dense, and more often than not, an ass, she still looked up to him. There was nothing she wanted more than to protect him, even if that means protecting him from himself. But him trying to find the names of the fallen wasn’t exactly a clear sign that he was starting to remember. She needed something a little more concrete, something tangible. Michael slipped her phone back into her pocket and marched her way down to the Earth Observations Department. 

Earthly observations are ever on going but they only really follow people that they need to perform miracles on. All other pictures obtained from earth are strictly outdoors and they are sometimes hard to make out. Unless of course you are lucky or they were being followed in real time. The three photos she had showed to Gabriel of Aziraphale and Crowley, before what was suppose to be the end of time, were randomly taken and she was just lucky to get her hands on them. If she had had a clue about the ongoing between them she could have gotten many more. But now that they had transcended their former abilities it would be a foolish endeavor to try and observe them now. 

That’s why Michael had thought it was a smarter idea for them to be monitored on foot, she had supported Gabriel's decision. Now she wanted to kick herself for being so stupid as to let him go. She knew what he was really asking for when he had suggested it. He needed to get away, time for himself, time to think. What she didn’t know is that it could lead to him falling off the path of light. Michael began leafing through the photo files of London on earth, more importantly, photos around the bookshop owned by a certain principality. 

Even though they weren’t supposed to be taking photos of the two traitors it wasn’t heavens fault if they got into the shot they were already taking of the area. They did try to make sure that the two were never in frame so that they could claim innocence, but somethings things got overlooked. Didn’t matter either way, Gabriel was supposed to be keeping his observations from a distance so if their were any photos in the area she would be sure to spot his movements. She began watching him as best she could since the start of his trip to earth. Nothing seemed wrong, he was just watching the traitors, doing menial human things and doing quite a bit of jogging. Nothing. Until she saw a photo of one night outside of a hockey rink. It depicted a slouched and leaning Gabriel bending on another figure that was helping him get into a cab. Not just helping, they got in too. Then they went to a house and went in. Michael’s fingers trembled as she held the photo, for clear as day it showed the demon Beelzebub leading Gabriel into the house. 

“Fuck.” She breathed. 

Quickly she obscured each and every photo that had Gabriel in it. She didn’t need anyone finding out the truth. She needed to do something to save him. But that would mean running things through ‘a back channel’. Michael found herself grateful she insisted on meeting between the two sides, it now meant that she had numbers of all the royalty of hell. Ligur used to be her go to, but since he had been turned into a puddle of holy water by the ex-demon Crowley he wasn’t really an option. Hastur was a loose cannon and was prone to violence, besides he understood very little and was not easy to work with. Michael pursed her lips think back on the ‘wank-wings’ comment. Beelzebub was obviously out of the question, they were the problem. 

So that left Dagon. Not Michael's first choice, but she would have to do. The only problem was how close the two princes were to each other. But perhaps she could use that familiarity to her advantage. She didn't want to ring Dagon, but if she wanted to save her brother, she didn’t have a choice. 

“Who is this and what do you want?” 

Michael had to keep from scoffing at the gruff and rude way the Lord answered her phone. If she was going to get her help, she was going to have to play nice. 

“Hello, this is the Archangel Michael. I’m looking for Dagon, I hope I’ve gotten the right number.” 

“And if you have? We don’t need anymore of your holy water. Fat lot of good that did us.” 

Michael had to hold her tongue, although what she really wanted to say was that it wasn’t as if the hellfire they had received for Aziraphale’s trail had gone any better. 

“I’m not calling about that. I have a proposal.” 

“A proposal? A proposal for what?” 

“I have a way to restart the apocalypse.” 

“Oh really? Heaven’s got another Antichrist tucked away somewhere?” 

“Obviously not,” Michael said sharply, “But we don’t need one. All that matters is that the hosts of heaven and hell fight, we don’t need an Antichrist for that.” 

“Yes but without an Antichrist there is no one to kill off all of humanity on earth. If we are going to have a war we need a battlefield.” 

“We can pause time and place the battle right in that moment, I checked the files its what Crowley did to talk with the Adam young boy.” 

“If we did, then what?” 

“Well, I was thinking that we need something to kick things off. I had the idea of a weapon, forged in hellfire and tempered in holy water. A weapon able to kill any demon or angel that falls beneath it. We will make two swords this way. One for heaven, one for hell. Each side will choose a champion and they will be pitted against each other. The winner will be able to claim glory the loser will become a martyr and therefore a rallying cry. Either way both sides will be geared up for the final head to head.” 

“And who in heaven would be your champion?” 

“I’m more than happy to do it myself.” 

“You are willing to sacrifice yourself?” 

“It will only be a sacrifice if I lose, something I don’t plan on doing.” 

“You really have it all figured out don’t you?” 

“Yes, there is just one catch, this must stay between us, at least until the weapons have been made. If you want this to happen I’d suggest not telling Beelzebub, they might get in the way.” 

“What do you mean by that?” Dagon said with a growl. 

“I’m sure you must have noticed something is off with them.” 

“No- why? What do you know?” 

“Nothing, it’s just a hunch. It's not like as a demon you have anything against lying. Think about it, let me know.” 

Michael blew away the call and smiled to herself. She didn’t plan on Dagon keeping the truth from her leader forever. But hopeful the doubt she planted would keep her from telling them too soon. If Michael was able to set things into motion the lord of flies would be unable to back out for fear of looking courageous. If everything went perfectly it would be Beelzebub who faces Michael in the duel, then Michael could take off that bitch’s head once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy oh boy, here comes plot. So thoughts?


	16. Domesticated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarification: Beginning text italicized is Gabriel dreaming.

_The strange white light was in Gabriel's eyes again, but this time he could see the occasional stripes of color. The colors were blurred together and were gone as soon as they appeared but it was more than he had been able to see in his other dreams. This was a dream, probably, he decided it was at least. It felt like his other dreams. He could feel the ground beneath his feet again. _

_“What are you making?” He found himself asking someone. Who was he asking, he wondered. Was it always the same someone? _

_“_ _\---” They replied. _

_“Oh I love flowers!” _

_“---” _

_“_ _How did you-” _

_“---” _

_“Oh… and you remembered?” He sounded excited that they had remembered, what did they remember? They didn’t say, not they could hear it if they did anyway. Instead of a wordless reply, he heard a small buzzing noise. Like the winds of an insect. _

_“What are these?” He said, his tone full of wonder. _

_“---” As they spoke he felt something land on his finger and begin to crawl around it. _

_“One of your designs I take it?” _

_“_ _\---” _

_“Has to be, it’s so intricate.” _

_They didn’t reply. Gabriel reached out and placed his hand onto something. It felt warm, it felt like someone’s back. He could fabric beneath his fingers. It was soft, impossibly soft, like silk but it felt thicker. _

_“So, what’s this flower called? It smells divine.” Gabriel saw flashes of purple that shimmered in focus from out of the white light. They started to make a fuzzy outline of something, what he couldn't tell. _

_“---” _

_“Hm, lavender, I like that.”_

Gabriel eyes fluttered open as he awoke from sleep. As reality filtered its way back into Gabriel's consciousness he stretched pleasantly. He felt a small pain in his rear end but it ached in a pleasurable way. Beelzebub arms were wrapped tightly around his waist and they were drooling on his abs. They also had their legs wrapped around one of his and were snoring lightly. Gabriel moved the hair from their eyes and craned his neck to gaze at their face. The prince’s expression was relaxed and peaceful, but there was a hint of movement behind their eyelids. He wondered to himself if the demon had strange dreams like the ones he did. He saw them smile and nuzzle deeper into his chest. 

‘Well, at least it’s a nice dream.’ He thought while smiling fondly down at them. 

Running his fingers through their hair he thought about something nice he could do for them. He usually just worked them over with his tongue in the morning, but that was because they usually woke up at the same time. He really shouldn’t wake them from such a pleasant dream it seemed rather rude. Perhaps there was something else Gabriel could do for them. 

In his time on earth before running into the demon Beelzebub, he had been trying to get as much of the earth experience as he could. One of the things he knew human liked were books, which lead him to romantic novels, because that was what the helpful and somewhat amused librarian gave him when he had asked for pornography at the library. Which of course lead him to watching romantic comedies. He loved watching two people find the person that they were supposed to be with, the stories were hope inspiring with their talk of true love and destiny. Often times the thing that the protagonist was searching for was right in front of them the whole time. Even though the movies almost always had a happy ending, and the two main characters ending up together was obvious to everyone else, Gabriel would still be on the edge of his seat hoping that everything would work out in the end. 

Not only did Gabriel find them to be immensely enjoyable, he also found they had “good”(as far as Gabriel knew) tips on how to make your partner happy. One of them was a breakfast in bed, he knew it was a very romantic to wake up to a tray of food made by your partner/potential love interest. He considered just miracling the food there for them, but he figured it wouldn’t be as special if he didn't make it himself, and Gabriel wanted it to be special. 

Careful not to wake the resting demon, he untangled himself from them and slunk down stairs. Beelzebub's house had a kitchen and it was fully stocked. Poking around in the drawers he found lots of different kitchen utensils, and he realized he didn't know any of their names. In fact he didn't know how to cook at all. He thought that Beelzebub knew how to cook, considering they owned all these supplies, but waking them up and making them cook kinda defeated the purpose. Maybe they could teach him to cook something more complex, but for now he would stick with something simple. 

After some research into breakfast foods on his phone he decided to make scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. It seemed easy enough, I mean humans could do it, so surely an angel of the Lord should be able to do it just as easily, if not more. The instructions told him to beat the eggs together with a whisk. After identifying and then locating the whisk he smashed the eggs, eggshell and all into a bowl and mixing the eggs quite forcefully together. He set the bowl aside and got two pans ready, one for the eggs and one for the bacon. The bacon pan he turned the heat all the way up after putting the bacon in and then turned his attention back to the eggs. The angel smiled to himself, his meal was coming along quite nicely.

* 

The blaring of an alarm woke Beelzebub, they grumbled and rolled on to their side. They really hated the alarm on their phone, was it always this annoying? They stretched their arm out and realized Gabriel wasn’t in bed with them, sitting up they realized that it wasn't the alarm on their phone going off. That's when they smelled it, the smoke. 

“..no” They croaked in a whisper. 

Flinging off their sheets in a blind panic they tore downstairs. This couldn’t be happening, they hadn’t told anyone. Had someone seen the two of them together? They hit the bottom step and were terrified that when they found Gabriel that there would be nothing more that a few singed white feathers atop a pile of ash. Instead they found a perfectly fine archangel standing over two burning skillets, practically hidden in a cloud of smoke. 

“Oh good morning!” 

“What in the name of hell do you think you're doing?! Are you trying to burn down my house?!” Beelzebub pushed past him to open a window and then clicked off both of the stove burners. 

“No I was going- Oh No!” 

“What?” Beelzebub whipped around towards him, still very on edge thinking he was about to die or was already dead. 

“You are supposed to be in bed.” 

“I- what?” 

“I was going to bring you breakfast in bed, it was going to be very romantic. But now you aren't in bed anymore.” Gabriel pouted slightly to himself as if he were a child who had just been sent to bed without supper. 

“Nearly killings both of us is not romantic.” 

Beelzebub scolded, but they were finding it hard to be angry with him. Considering how grateful they felt to find him still alive and unharmed. Beelzebub pinched his side sharply. Relatively unharmed. 

“Ow! What was that for?” 

“You are not to cook in this kitchen again without my express permission, got it?” 

“Yes my lord.” He said with his eyes downcast. 

A small ding sounded as the toast popped up from the toaster. 

“Oh right.” Said Gabriel as he was reminded of the task at hand. 

The demon lord sat themselv es on a stool at the counter on the other side of the stove. He put all three breakfast items together on a plate and presented it to Beelzebub. There was a pause. He looked at them expectantly. Picking up their fork they inspected the food on their plate. The bacon was completely crisp on one side but still had parts on the other that were under-cooked, causing the demon to question if he had flipped the bacon at any point. The eggs were browned on the outside and still runny on the inside, not to mention all the eggshells mixed into it. Somehow he had managed to both overcook and under-cook the two things. The toast on the other hand looked perfectly golden brown. 

They split off some of the eggs onto their fork and raised it to their lips. It's not as if it would kill them, they knew that. Even if it would have they aren't sure they would have been able to refuse with him looking at them so hopeful. ‘Oh fuck me, I've gone soft.’ they thought popping the fork into their mouth. 

“So what do you think?” He asked, a tad bit excited. 

“Tastes great, thank you.” 

Besides, being lord of the flies means that they did occasionally enjoy something that a mortal would typically find vomit-inducing. Gabriel beamed at the praise and moved around the side of the counter to where Beelzebub sat. Lifting their waist he moved them off the stool enough to slide onto it before placing them back in his lap. As he placed his hand on their lap they were suddenly reminded that they had come running down the stairs stark naked. Which reminded them about how Gabriel could have died, but his fingers tracing circles on their bare flesh was reminding them that they hadn’t engaged in their normal morning routine. Trying to push down all these thoughts they pushed another piece of bacon into their mouth as they leaned back into his chest. 

“You do realize that i'll have to be going back down soon, right?” They said in between bites of egg. 

“I know.” He said, kissing their head. “Do you ever wish you didn’t have to go back?” 

Beelzebub stopped chewing for a second, crunching a particularly hard piece of eggshell between their molars. 

“What do you mean?” They asked, although they already knew exactly what he meant by that. 

“I’m just wondering if you could, would you pick this? Over hell, I mean.” 

“That doesn’t matter, i’m the leader of the host of hell, I can’t just run away from that. They would find us.”  ‘ _ They would hurt us, or worse destroy us. _ ’ they almost add, but they don’t have to, he knows they would. 

“But Aziraphale and Crowley-“ 

“We are not Aziraphale and Crowley, we have jobs to think about, responsibilities, even if we didn’t we don’t know how they survived.” 

“But if we did, if we did know. If we could run away, would you leave it all behind?” 

Beelzebub turned around in his lap to face him. 

“Would you? Leave your position behind and stay on this earth to lead normal human lives just as the two of them do?” 

“If I could be with you, I’d go anywhere.” 

“Does that mean you’d come to hell with me?” They said with a smirk, trying to tease him. 

At first he grimaced, then his expression melted into one that was more thoughtful. 

“Well, I could never turn my back on God, but I’d live with you anywhere you wanted.” 

For a moment Beelzebub was too stunned to say anything. They had expected him to get all freaked out, they didn’t expect him to actually agree to it. Another thing that made them take a second was the fact he said he would never turn his back on God. They knew that already, of course they did, but it still stung. They knew if it was a choice, who he would choose. 

“Do you think... she doesn’t mind?” 

“Who God?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Well, she seems fine with Aziraphale and Crowley being together. Why not you and me?” He asked rhetorically. 

“I’m worse than Crowley.” 

“No ones worse than Crowley.” He said with a playful sneer. 

“Ha,” they laughed grabbing his arm “you’re right, but you know what I mean.” 

“I haven’t fallen yet. Well, besides in love with you.” He said with a sweet smile. 

Beelzebub stiffened, fortunately the familiar sound of their phones alarm started sounding upstairs. With a flick of their wrist the phone was in. Their hand. 

“I have to go.” They said quickly pushing off his lap. 

“Wait.” 

They turned back to him just as he pulled them into a deep kiss. 

“Have a good day in hell.” 

“I will.” They said sharply, turning and miracling on their normal attire. “And… Gabriel?” 

“Yes” “Thank you… again. For breakfast.” 

“Of course.” 

Without a moment's hesitation they sunk into the floor and straight to hell, the floor closing up over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter completed, so any thoughts?


	17. Dagon's Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beelzebub's odd behavior is making Dagon question taking Michael up on her offer.

Dagon knew that she should never trust anyone, especially an angel. Ligur had and look where that got him, even though it was technically Crowley's fault that the Duke was extinguished, it was Michael that sent him there. But even so Crowley's betrayal just hardened Dagon’s belief that you couldn’t trust anybody. Now that Satan was no longer around, there was only being Dagon had trust in, and that was Beelzebub. After 6,000 years of being their faithful right hand, there was no one who knew the lord of flies better. Dagon tried not to let Michael’s words get to her, she didn’t trust anything an angel said. And yet… she couldn’t help stop the unsettling feeling she had growing in the pit of her stomach. As much as she didn’t trust Michael, as much as she _loathed_ Michael, she had a point. There was something off with Beelzebub. 

Dagon had been trying to convince herself that she was just imagining things, trying to make excuses for them. Yes, the prince seemed off, but who wouldn’t after the immense stress of a failed apocalypse and dealing with an army of whine-y bitchy demons who were taking all their frustrations out on each other. Yes, the prince was spending a lot of unexplained time on earth, but that was probably because they were trying to get away from the madness of it all. It wasn’t like the prince hadn’t taken breaks before, sure they were never this long, or this frequent, and normally they came back with a clear head. But every time they came back down to hell, they seemed even more off. And that smell. 

It was clearly something the prince was covering up, but Dagon wasn’t just close to Beelzebub in the liberal sense. In meetings, walking through the halls of hell, looking over paperwork together, they were side by side. It was faint, but it was there, the smell of angel. Dagon tried explaining that away as well. Maybe they were meeting with the opposition, to try and figure out what in the name of hell was going. But if that was true why didn’t they take Dagon with them? And how did Michael know something was off with them in the first place? Were they meeting with Michael? And if so why didn’t Michael just take the offer to them? Why keep it from them? There was something else going on, Dagon just didn’t know what. 

As she walked the halls of hell with Beelzebub, she noticed something was plaguing her mind. The lord of the flies usually walked in a shambling but powerful stride. But today their body was tense and rigid, and their normally bored look had turned into a thousand yard stare. Instead of wandering and uninterested eyes roaming every meeting, they were trained intently on nothing in particular just behind everyone’s head. As everyone was getting up from their last scheduled meeting Dagon placed her hand on the princes shoulder, startling them from their thoughts. 

“Everything all right my lord?” 

“Yes, everything’s great.” 

Dagon couldn’t help but pull her hand back in surprise, they never said things were ‘great’. If things were actually great they would have said ‘everything’s horrid’, clearly the prince had been spending too much time on earth. Beelzebub made no attempt to get up, so Dagon sat with them in the now empty meeting room. Beelzebub fingers fidgeted, a nervous habit of theirs. The lord of files waited patiently for whatever troubles that they had come spilling out. If they really didn’t want to talk about it, they would have just headed back to their office, or at least asked her to leave them alone to their thoughts. 

“Do you ever think.. do you think this is for the best?” 

“What is?” 

“The fact that we didn’t have war, that the earth wasn’t destroyed. Maybe… it's better this way.” 

“My lord, what are you saying?” Dagon’s voice was gripped in fear, this didn’t sound like Beelzebub at all. 

“Don’t you think there is a chance for peace?” Beelzebub’s voice was soft hopeful. 

“Peace? With angels? Do you not remember that they cast us out? Do you not remember the carnage of the first war? They let us fall, they let us burn in the fiery pit of the earth, they listened to our screams and responded in silence. And what we just forgive them? No, my lord there can not be peace with angels. There will only be peace when every angel is ripped from the sky and their souls are burned with hellfire so that they may know a glimpse of the agony that we went through.” 

“You’re right.” They said slamming their palms against the table and sending their chair flying backwards. 

A loud ear splitting sound bounced off the walls of the room as the metal legs of the chair scraped against the floor. Dagon jumped back, remembering how dangerous the prince really was. Walking to the door they stood in its frame, they hesitated and their body tensed but they did not turn their head. 

“You won’t tell anyone of this, will you Dagon?” 

“Of course not, my lord.” 

“Good… thank you.” 

The prince Dagon knew didn't do 'thank you's. She followed them back to their offices, but stayed just a step behind. She watched their gait and their body language. They were no longer tense, but they still weren’t walking like themself. Their shoulders and head hung just slightly lower than usual. It didn’t reassure Dagon in the slightest. Of course no other demon would have been able to tell, but there was a trace of dejectedness and sorrow she caught on the lords face as they turned to close their office door. Only once Dagon was sure that the prince was sitting in their chair and no longer close to the door did they dare to pick up their phone. 

“Hello this is Michael.” 

“Michael, this is Dagon, I’m ready to take you up on your offer.” 

There was a momentary pause on the other end of the phone as Michael took a second to smile like a hyena. 

“So, I take it Beelzebub won’t be involved in this.” 

Dagon resisted the urge to bite her lip out of nerves. 

“No... they won't be.” 

“You made the right choice on this Dagon, now let's get started.” 

*

Beelzebub had been distracted all day at work in hell, not that they had been super focused on work since they had been spending time with Gabriel, but today was different. He kept saying he was in love with them. He said it twice now, and the words were still ringing in their ears. Which would be great, right? It’s what they wanted. They wanted him to accept them as they were, to love them now as much as he had before. But now that they had it, what did this mean for them? Could they keep things the way they were going forever? It would only be a matter of time before someone caught on to what they were up to, or until an inevitable war between the two sides did occur. What did it matter if Gabriel loved them if he was an angel of heaven? He would choose god over them, they were sure of it, it had happened before. 

The only small flicker of hope the prince had was if somehow a begrudging peace could be reached between the two sides. But Dagon was right, the angels had fought against their brothers and sisters and had remained silent when the judgement of god came and they were damned to hell with Lucifer. Both sides wanted their vengeance. Beelzebub would be lying if they said they didn’t want to even the scores and see the angels burn in hellish flame. They were sure Gabriel wanted the same of demons. If he placed god above all else, that must mean he places god above Beelzebub. They wondered if this meant he would kill them if she wished it so. If it was all a matter of time before they were caught or before they were to fight, how much time did they really have? Would they figure a way out of this, or were they doomed to fail? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love hearing back from you guys, so any thought and feelings about this story so far is very much appreciated. Thank you to everyone who has given kudos and comments, you guys make my day 🥰


	18. Party Planning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a brief focus on the ineffable husbands and their new life

After spending several days cooped up in the principality’s bookshop the two were spending the next couple in their other home, the cottage in South Downs. Aziraphale was most excited about a garden party he and Crowley were hosting. The angel loved to entertain in more ways than just magic, and he was very excited to invite all the new human friends he had made in light of the almost-apocalypse. Think of it as ‘I’m glad we're all not dead’ party. Crowley put up a mild protest to the idea of a bunch of people who were practically strangers stomping around in his garden. But he did like these particular humans company, and he was fond of the chaos that the Them seemed to attract wherever they went, even if it was at the expense of a few choice plants. Besides, he couldn’t say no to his angel. 

Today was Thursday and the party was scheduled for that Saturday, so Crowley and Aziraphale were making a few stops in the Tadfield shops for party preparations. Now it might seem strange that the pair were shopping seemingly so far away from their home, but they were in fact only a 10 minute drive away from their secondary home. It seemed that by some miracle (or just because of one very powerful boy) they were able to find somewhere close to live to their new found friends. They first stopped at a local bakery to add sausage rolls, cheddar scones and an assortment of sandwiches to the three tiered chocolate cake they had already ordered. It may have been a tall order but by some miracle the bakery would have more than enough time to finish it and would be more than compensated for their trouble. Crowley thought he felt something as Aziraphale ‘taste tested’ his third sausage roll and gushed over all the cupcake flavors. The demon peered over through the lenses of his glasses and out the shop window. 

“... and oh next time we simply must do cupcakes, look at the cute little floral patterns they do on top. Which would be perfect for a  _ garden _ party, don’t you agree Crowley? Crowley?” 

The demons head snapped back to Aziraphale as he refocused on him. 

“Wha- yes, sorry- of course.” 

“Something wrong my dear?” 

“I thought I.. felt something.” They both stood in front of the display case trying to feel for something unseen around them, but they were both drawing a blank. “I don’t feel anything dear.” Aziraphale said apologetically, trying his best to set his partners mind to rest. 

“It’s nothing I guess. Just a weird feeling, never mind.” He said rubbing the back of his neck, trying to smooth out the hair that stood on end there from some kind of sixth sense. “Sorry angel i’m afraid I got a little distracted, what was it you were saying?” 

“Oh it's quite alright dear, I was just talking about the cupcakes. But we already have the cake and food isn't really your thing anyway, perhaps we best push on.” 

“We could get these too, if you like.” 

“No, not this time. We wouldn’t want to over sugar the young ones, we will be keeping them up late with our party anyhow. I think the chocolate cake will be more than enough.” 

“Either way, its whatever you want. It’s your party after all.” 

“Our party.” 

“Right,” Crowley said smiling sweetly, “ _ our _ party.” 

After increasing their order at the bakery they went to an arts and crafts store that also did party supplies. They scheduled a couple dozen helium balloons to be blown up on the day of the party and picked up some tablecloths and napkins to match. The color scheme was pastel pink and light green. It was perfect because it went along with Aziraphale’s  _ garden _ garden party theme, and it also matched Crowley's only requirement, which was no tartan. While leaving the shop, they came out laughing and talking with each other merrily. Then suddenly the feeling ran down Crowley's spine. He turned abruptly and swung his head around. Trying to find the eyes that he had felt watching him. But just as quickly as the feeling had come over him, it disappeared. 

“My dear, what has gotten into you?” 

“I think someone’s watching us angel.” He said grabbing his arm and marching him down the street. 

“So soon?” 

“It’s possible.” 

“Here, in here.” 

Aziraphale grabbed him and pushed him through an open door. The open door of an ice cream parlor. 

“Ice cream, really angel?” 

“Oh like there is anywhere we can go to get away from heaven and hell.” He said in a low voice. 

They both stood there watching the door and the window for a minute, then two. But nothing happened. 

“Hello, is there anyway I can help you gentlemen?” 

The voice startled the two of them until they realized it was coming from a young teen behind the counter. 

“Ah, well yes. Hello, we would like to get a cone.” Aziraphale said a little embarrassed at how scared he had been and at the seemingly strange behavior they were displaying. Aziraphale got himself a single scoop of vanilla. 

“And for you sir?” 

“None, thanks.” Crowley said without moving his eyes from the windows he was scanning. 

After getting his cone the pair sat down in a corner table furthest from the door but closest to the windows. Crowley sat down with his back to the door intentionally. Although it made looking out the windows harder from where he was seated, it meant he could stand between Aziraphale and whatever agent of annihilation that heaven or hell may send. And Go-, Sata-, Someone willing, he could give Aziraphale enough time to get away. The angel sat opposite of him and kept his gaze fixed on the door. As they sat, he began tentatively liking the ice cream. Partly to keep it from melting and running down his hand, and partly because if this was to be his last meal he better enjoy it while he could. Not even a minute later another chill ran down Crowley's spine, it brought with it the feeling that he was being watched again. Crowley's head whipped to the window as he glanced frantically up and down the street. 

“There it is again, can’t you feel that?” 

The ice cream parlors doorbell chimed as someone entered, as they did Aziraphale let out a relieved breath. 

“I can’t feel it, but I can  _ see _ what you are talking about.” The angel said as he pointed subtly behind Crowley, to the door. 

Adam, Pepper, Wensleydale, and Brian had just entered the shop. Wensleydale spotted the couple first and his face lit up as he pointed in a not so subtle way. 

“Look, it’s them!” He shouted excitedly. 

The children excitedly ran over to where the two were seated. 

“We thought that was you running up the street. But you guys were too fast and we thought we had lost you.” Adam said smiling. 

“What were you running from anyway?” Pepper asked. 

“Was it the police? Did you guys steal something?” Wensleydale asked with a concerned expression. 

“What no-” Aziraphale said quickly, Crowley on the other hand couldn’t help but smile. 

“Oh really?” Pepper asked with skepticism ringing in her voice and a hand on her hip. “Then what are you hiding in that bag.” 

“We aren’t hiding-” The angel tried to clear his name a second time, but he was again interrupted. 

“I bet its government secrets.” Adam said. 

“What kind of government secrets?” Brian asked. 

“I bet its stuff to do with american spies and classified high tech gadgets. I bet the governments got loads of those.” 

“Hold on, the governments got loads of which, american spies or the gadgets?” Pepper asks. 

“Both.” Adam says with a shrug. 

“Are these good american spies or are they the kind that are spying on us?” Wensleydale asked. 

“The government has to have good american spies on our side, I'm sure. But there is bound to be a secret double agent planning on double crossing the British side. Is that what you guys have, information on the double agent that you are going to use to blackmail him?” 

All the children excitedly turn to Aziraphale and Crowley. 

“No, i’m afraid we do not have any government secrets, just party supplies.” Aziraphale said showing the Them the contents of the bag. 

“Oh.” Said Pepper, more than a little disappointed looking at the tablecloths and napkins. 

“Speaking of the party,” Crowley said, trying to redirect the children’s attention. “I hope you all will be attending with your parents.” 

“Well actually, Adams parents are taking all of us there, my mum and dad can't make it.” Wensleydale said. Brian and Pepper nodded along in agreement. 

“There is always next time, I do hope your mother enjoyed the books I lent her, Pepper.” 

“Yes, she said, wait a second… what were you running from? If not from secret double agents, then from who?” Pepper asked in a way that made it seem like she had caught in a lie. 

“Oh, well, Mr. Fell was just excited to get an ice cream cone, that’s all. Isn’t that right, angel?” 

“What? Oh yes.” 

Aziraphale said as he presented his cone as proof of his innocence. Said cone was now had was beginning to melt a little and had left a trail down the back of his palm. 

“Me too, I’m getting chocolate.” Brian said, happy to be reminded of his original quest for the dessert. 

The children made their way over to the counter, discussing how boring adults were and how the life of a spy must be a whole lot less boring. By the time they had each gotten their desired flavors and waved goodbye to Aziraphale and Crowley, Adam had already been brainstorming an excited new spy game for the Them. As the bell above the door rang again, signaling the groups departure, Aziraphale smiled and fully relaxed. 

“See?” The angel said to Crowley, “Nothing to worry about. You were just feeling Adam’s presence. Everything’s fine.” 

“Maybe, maybe not.” Crowley said with a furrowed brow. 

It didn’t seem to follow any logical sense. Adam was supposed to have a natural defense to detection, it made the suspicions of humans disappear and it made celestial energies unable to trace him. Besides, if he had sensed Adam, if Adam had chosen to make his presence known, he would have just sensed Adam. But perhaps he was just being overly cautious, he was so afraid that at any moment angels would come down and take Aziraphale back to heaven for a retrial. And that this time he wouldn’t be safe from it. Sure, Agnes would have told them about anything they should worry about, but Crowley didn’t buy that Heaven and Hell would leave them alone forever. They were bound to try something. But for now, as he watched Aziraphale, he tried to relax as well. If something was going to happen to ruin their future, he better try to enjoy the present. 

Little did the two of them know that another angel and demon were in fact watching them. An archangel and a prince of hell to be precise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter and the ineffable husbands shippers fanfare, I mean who doesn't love those two. But don't worry, more Gabriel and Beelzebub ahead.


	19. Hidden Files, Forgotten Names

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for some plot and some soft Gabriel

It was a lovely Friday afternoon in the South Downs and Crowley and Aziraphale were setting up tables and chairs in their back garden for the party they were having the following day. It was a slow moving process because the two were much more interested in laughing and drinking than actually working. They were getting tipsy a little over half way through the work and had taken a seat in two of the chairs and were turning their focus strictly on the wine as they reminisced. The garden was filled with their laughter which had the gentle background sounds of distant waves crashing along a shore, wind passing through trees and the occasional sound of buzzing as a group of honeybees made their way through all of Crowley's flowers.

The sound of a few flies flying around and watching the two of them was easily masked by the other sounds of nature. Beelzebub and Gabriel were keeping a distant on their observations, the day before in Tadfield they had come too close to being spotted by the demon Crowley. To avoid detection the two were sitting on the precipice of a chalk cliff overlooking the water and were waiting on the frequent but not at all insightful reports from Beelzebub’s flies.

“I think they would be sympathetic to us.” Gabriel said, continuing the argument they had been having all morning.

“Of course you do, you’re an angel.” Beelzebub said in bored tone, with an annoyed eye roll.

They were laying on their back with their legs crossed and their hands behind their head. Gabriel sat leaning back on his hands with his legs dangling off the edge of the cliff.

“But we understand them now, we are them, I think they’d help us.”

Beelzebub gave him a sideways look.

“You do remember trying to kill Aziraphale, right?”

Gabriel shifted uncomfortably.

“Yes, but it’s different now, isn’t it?”

“Look, even if they don’t kill us on sight, and they tell us their ‘secret’, we have no way of knowing if they are being honest with us. And if they are lying to us a second attempt will not be possible.”

“Aziraphale wouldn’t do that.”

“What because he is an angel? And angels are just zooo peaceful and kind.” Their was coated heavily in sarcasm.

“No, because that’s who he is as a person.”

“Why are you defending him? I thought you hated him.” Beelzebub asked calmly, it wasn’t an accusation or them picking a fight, it was a genuine question.

“I don’t hate him, I never hated him.” Gabriel said his voice wistful and a little sad, as he laid down on the grass next to the prince. “He was just always so different from everyone else. And I wasn’t blind to what everyone else thought of him. Michael, Uriel and Sandalphon Made it very clear what they thought of his behaviors and decisions. That’s why I always tried to make him feel included and encouraged. That’s why I gave in to his strange requests and humored his ridiculous ideas about changing the Antichrist into a force of good. Which I guess isn’t that ridiculous in light of recent events. Anyway, I tired to support him but…”

“But?”

“I was jealous.”

“Really? You? Of him?”

Gabriel rolled over so that he was facing Beelzebub.

“Yeah, kinda… I mean he never really fit in, and it didn’t seem to bother him. Maybe he cared a little bit, but if he cared, really cared he would have tried harder to fit in. Keep his head down, just focus on his work, not get so caught up in human life. But he didn’t really care, no matter how alienated everyone else made him feel, he just kept being himself. And.. I don’t know I guess I just want that too.”

Gabriel swallowed hard, his chest felt uncomfortably tight. He couldn’t help feeling a little embarrassed about spilling his guts and saying all the things he couldn’t say to anyone else to them.

“I on the other hand had to try hard all the time to be the perfect leader. Always a kind word, always the right answer, always smiling through the pain. I couldn’t slow down, couldn’t let up or relax. It was exhausting, it still is. Even now, Aziraphale gets to live his happily ever after, free, safe, open. And us? We still have to be afraid.”

Gabriel couldn’t help the tears that stung his eyes from falling down. Embarrassed even more, he sat up abruptly and wiped his face.

“Hey it's ok,” Beelzebub said surprisingly gently, sitting up with him they rubbed his back tenderly. “I set up a protection around this spot. It was to protect against being detected by the traitors but it will work just as good against heaven and hell. We’re safe here, its okay. It's gonna be okay.”

Gabriel continued to try and choke down sobs, being so honest was also bringing up all his fears. Now that he had Beelzebub he was terrified something was going to take them away from him. There was this ache in his heart that made him irrationally fear that the ground was going to swallow them up and he would never see them again.

“I have to go back up.” Gabriel said, finally getting a handle on his tears. “Michael will be expecting my report for this week and I think it’s best if I don’t keep her waiting.”

“Right.” Beelzebub replied weakly, their nearly constant frowning a little more melancholy than usual.

They wanted him to stay. They could feel the request on the edge of their tongue. A _ please _was sure to follow it, and begging was not typical behavior of a demon. Let alone a prince of hell. But on the other hand, loving someone, especially an angel of heaven, was not typical demon behavior either. They wanted him to hold them, they wanted him to never let go. They wanted him to choose earth and them over heaven and god. But they knew that request was impossible. He couldn’t stay here, he had to return. In that way, Beelzebub thought, they were not like Aziraphale and Crowley at all.

They watched as he ascended upwards, and kept watching even as the holy light faded out. A small part hoping that he would turn back, stay with them, and never so much as look up again. But as that hope quickly disappeared, a hollow ache was left in its wake. Beelzebub laid back down on the grass and watched as the clouds rolled past. After a minute or so a fly made its way to the prince and sat itself on their cheek close to their ear. The fly buzzed quietly in to them about the two traitors drunken escapades leading to Crowley's lap being filled with wine and several chairs being overturned as they stumbled their way back into their cottage in the middle of disrobing and making out. This last report caused the lord to scoff partially in disgust but mostly in envy.

*

Gabriel tried to do his best to get to his office without being stopped. Being stopped meant that more people would notice him and that meant more people would talk about him being in. Which would mean that the word of his arrival would reach Michael faster. Or worse, being stopped would lead to him being spotted by Michael directly. He knew her questions about the file on the names of the fallen were inevitable. But maybe he could push off the inevitable until he had some kind of half truth to feed her on why he had been trying to read it in the first place. He surely couldn’t tell her the whole truth, especially when he didn’t have all the answers for himself.

Sitting down at his desk he thought about the book tucked away in the bottom drawer of his desk. He thought about rereading the book, but he already knew all that was written there. He thought about rereading the note, but that he had committed to memory as well. That name, Raziel, it was so familiar somehow. Like an old half forgotten melody he had heard a long time ago. It was agonizing to try and think of where he had heard it before. Between signatures on work he was pretending to read he thought about the name, and the book and how weird and vague it all was. Just as weird and vague as all those dreams of his were. His last dream was clearer than the others, he mind was finally adding color to the half finished thoughts that his dreams were.

He thought back on his comment on lavender at the end of his dream. That too felt oddly familiar. He had always really loved the flower, especially the color, it complimented his eyes well. The flashes of purple most have been an obscured vision of the flower. Suddenly a cold shiver went up his spine and the unmistakable feeling of dread settled in his bones. It was like something clicked in the back of his mind and he had an unexplainable urge to look up who exactly was responsible for the creation of that flower. Rationally he didn’t know what complied him to do so, but he wasn’t really thinking rationally. Not giving himself the time to second think the decision, or worse, apply reason to it, he quickly miracled the file on lavender onto his desk. The file included all the concept designs and of course the final design of lavender, each page was signed by Raphael's sigil. Gabriel knew that the Archangel Raphael had designed many flowers during his time in heaven, Gabriel himself had designed the floral concept that became lilies.

There was still something wrong, he thought finding that out would put his mind to rest, like it was supposed to reveal something to him. But there was something still gnawing at the back of his mind, a feeling that told him that there was something more to it. A piece of the puzzle just out of reach. He closely read every line of text, scanned every drawing and doubled checked the sigils on each page. Hoping that he would find something, anything, that would give him the clue he was looking for. Nothing, there was nothing. Upset and in a desperate move, he scanned the last page that was just a sheet of the names of other files that referenced lavender specifically/flowers in general. He didn’t expect it to give him any more information than the actual file did.

Unexpectedly, something caught his eye. Something labeled _ The Pollinators Project. _ Now that seemed familiar, familiar in the same way the dream was, like a bell was going off in the background of his mind, begging him to listen. With shaking fingers (partly excitement, partly nerves) he snapped for the file on _ The Pollinators Project _. If he thought that his fingers were trembling when he snapped for the file, they were moving twice as bad as he gripped the newly obtained packet. 

The cover simply read; 

The Pollinator Project 

Overseen and Headed by Archangel Raziel 

He couldn’t help his eyes from darting down at the drawer of his desk after reading that word. Raziel, the same Raziel that had gifted him that book? Did the feather inside really belong to them? If their name was on this project was it on others as well? He quickly miracled for all the files with their name on it, but in its place was a note-card that said there were zero files with that name on it in heaven. But that couldn’t be true, he was holding a file with that name on it. Was this just more information that Michael was hiding? Crap, Michael. He had forgotten about her, if he had any hope of reading the file he better start now before she showed up to have a chat with him.

He poured over the pages of the file, it was about all the insects/animals that were created for flower pollination. Each page had Raziel’s sigil on it, but some pages had other angels sigils to indicated that the pollinator on that page was a collaborative piece. When he got to the page on bees he felt that weird feeling again. The buzzing in his dreams could have been from any number of insects, but something told him that this was the source of the sound from his dream. But if that was true (and that was a big 'if' because all he had was a feeling) what did it even prove? That he was having weird cryptic dreams about this mysterious person? All evidence he had was circumstantial.

All he really knew for sure was that Raziel was an angel who did exist at one point in heaven, everything else was speculation. The feather in the book could belong to someone else, the book could have been written for someone else, the note inside of it didn’t even have his name on it. He assumed the book was for him because he had it in his possession. He needed something less circumstantial, he needed hard evidence. Huffing to himself he continued through the packet.

The next pollinator in the packet was butterflies, a glance at the bottom of the page caused terror to grip Gabriel's heart. In the corner of the page, right next to Raziel’s sigil was Gabriel’s sigil. He stared at it blankly, his jaw dropped. That couldn’t be. This design couldn’t have been his. He didn’t remember making butterflies, or Raziel, or making them with Raziel. It must have been a forgery, except for the fact that Gabriel could tell by waving his hand over it that it was real, and really his. Panicked, he cleared his desk of everything, the files he was just looking at, the reports he was supposed to be signing off on and all. He made his way to Michael's office, thinking of all the things he was going to say. All the questions he was going to ask her. He was going to get the truth about what in heavens name was going on here. Not thinking clearly, Gabriel slammed open the door.

“Michael we have to-“

He was cut off at the realization that she wasn’t in her office. At first he was angry at her absence, but as he took a second to think the wrath turned to relief. Thinking about it, he realized how dangerous it would have been, he was already pinging her radar on weird behavior. If he wanted to keep his relationship with the prince of hell a secret he would have to solve this mystery on his own. A little haunted with uncertainty he, made his way back to his office. His mind so clouded he had barely enough forethought to smile at the angels he passed. Upon returning to his office, he paused at the door. For a second not even thinking it was his because of how different it suddenly felt stepping into it. Gabriel miracled his work to reappear on his desk.

As he sat down to work again, he didn’t bother to think about where Michael was at that moment. Little did he know she was in a meeting with Dagon, in hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit is getting real, Gabriel says he wants the truth but will it be well received? I guess we will see. 😥


	20. Mutually Assured Destruction

The last time Michael was in hell, it was to deliver holy water to Crowley's trail, and she’d be a liar if she said she wasn’t nervous while doing it. She had willingly put herself in a position to be overpowered and captured by all of hell. If the demons had not been so enthralled by punishing the traitor and realized that they had an archangel in their midst, she could have been trapped there forever. And now she was putting herself in the same dangerous situation. The only protection she has is the pitcher of holy water she is bringing with her and the fake sense of confidence she kept around her.

Dagon had scheduled their meeting in a back room on the uppermost level of hell. It didn’t exactly guarantee Michael’s safety but it was the best they could do. Dagon couldn’t very well take the elevator up to heaven swinging two swords forged in hellfire without losing her immortal life, and earth maybe neutral ground and a more appropriate location but it wasn’t as secluded or un-monitored as one of hell's back rooms. Besides it gave Dagon a much needed sense of security. Michael made sure to cover her heavenly presence as she made her descent. As her lighting hit the earth it opened itself, allowing her to fall into hell and her feet hit the floor of the room Dagon was waiting in.

“For fucks sake!” Dagon roared as she shielded her face from the white light that engulfed the room as Michael had appeared.

“Was that really necessary?” Dagon spat as she rubbed her eyes.

“Well, I could have taken the stairs but considering we are trying to keep this under wraps, I don’t think it ideal to have countless demons passing an archangel on the staircase.”

It was the only reasonable way for her to get down, they both knew it. Michael couldn’t help but be a little pleased that her entering hell caused the lord of files pain. A small smirk graced Michael's face that clearly stated how self righteous she felt, Dagon sneered in response.

“Are they ready?” Michael asked, looking down at the two swords lying on a stone table. She could feel the heat of hellfire coming off of them from where she stood several feet away.

“Almost, just needs the holy water to quench the blades in.”

Dagon cocked her head to an empty stone trough. Michael got the hint and began pouring the pitcher into the trough until it was filled. She couldn’t help but feel another surge of pride as she felt the tension in the room grew as Dagon grew more uneasy with each rising inch of holy water. Once it was filled they each grabbed the hilt of one of the swords, Michael picked hers up with a white handkerchief. Dagon rolled her eyes, it wasn’t as if the hilt was made of hellfire forged metal and if it was that handkerchief wasn’t going to do much in protecting the angel. They both held their blades over the water, hesitating.

“How do we know this will work?” Dagon asked, a hint of panic in her voice.

“We don’t. As a matter of fact the mix of hellfire and holy water could be… dangerous, for anyone standing too close.”

“Remind me why we are both here doing this again?”

“We are both standing here for the same reason we agreed to make these swords, mutually assured destruction.”

“Not very reassuring.”

“It’s not supposed to be reassuring, it's the truth.”

They both stood there a moment longer, neither wanting to make the first move.

“We can't take forever, the metal will eventually drip off the hilt if it isn’t cooled down.” Dagon said, a demonic miracle had been keeping them in their desired shape but it wouldn’t hold forever.

“Right, on three?”

The lord of the files simply nodded.

“1.. 2.. 3”

They both plunged the blades into the water. It began to boil and the blade hissed as it began to cool rapidly. The water raged as the infernal and ethereal essences mixed and fought. Both Michael and Dagon almost pulled away as it continued to bubble and boil, but this was more than a holy/unholy experiment, it was a test of wills that neither was going to back down from. Then suddenly the water died down. At first Dagon thought that the holy water was evaporated into the air by the heat of the blade. But after watching the blades she saw that the water was actually being absorbed by the two swords (which was a relief because she wasn’t sure what a cloud of what was once holy water in such a small room would do to her).

Cautiously, they both lifted the swords from the stone trough, it was drained of holy water save for a puddle or two. Dagon peered into the trough and then back at Michael, giving her a look that said _‘Are you going to do something about that?’_. Micheal huffed as if she was being greatly inconvenienced as she leaned into the trough to wipe up the small puddles with her handkerchief. Standing back up she noticed something in the room’s corner.

“What’s all this?” Michael asked, surveying the pile of assorted sized and shaped metals. There was a small piece on the floor closest to her, it was roughly the size and shape of a jagged arrow’s head.

“Part of the process of making the swords, had to get them right. There was a bit of trial and error.”

“You forged these swords, personally?” Michael asked surprised.

She hadn’t expected the lord of the files to also be trained as a blacksmith. She hadn’t thought about it before but she had assumed she had made some lower but more skilled demon do the hard part.

“Of course. I couldn’t risk anyone asking what I was planning to use these swords for. Normally swords forged in hellfire burn so hot any attempts at cooling caused the metal to crack and warp, and that goes for any metal, yes we tried. But it appears that steel quenched in holy water works just fine.”

Michael tossed the blade from hand to hand, testing its weight and balance. She took a couple of practice swings with it in the air and then gave the air a finishing strike which made the air around the sword sing. Michael then ran her fingertips lightly over the flat edge of the blade, giving it an admiring look.

“Impressive..” She murmured, more to herself than to Dagon.

Although she was more familiar and had a special place in her heart for spears, she could take the time to appreciate other well made weapons, she was well versed in all forms of combat after all.

“It was nothing really.” Dagon said after swallowing the lump in her throat, she had been watching Michael intently.

She watched closely as Michael inspected her work. She knew she should have been intimidated watching Michael strike the air with such precision (and she was a little) and she knew she shouldn’t care what the angel thinks of her work. But she couldn't help but feel a little flustered by an archangel looking at the sword she made so intently. An archangel thought that the sword that she had spent dozens of hours perfecting was impressive, she could feel her heart rise to her throat as she heard her unconscious praise of the weapon. She gulped again, attempting to put her heart back in her chest. Her heart, for Satan’s sake, she should have better control over herself. She was a lord of hell for crying out loud! She tried to not let her pride at the complement show on her face.

If the angel had been giving the demon any attention she would have noticed that her expression was softer, more open. But she hadn’t, and she didn’t. Because Michael had given her full attention to the sword in her hands she ended up dropping the wet handkerchief on the floor. As she bent to pick it up she noticed again the small piece of metal that resembled an arrow head lying on the floor. Quickly, as to not be noticed by Dagon’s gaze, she pulled the handkerchief over the still heated metal. Picking it up she sent a mental prayer to the almighty that the cloth wet with holy water would be enough to protect her from the hellishly hot metal.

“Well I must be off, we will be in touch.”

Before Dagon could form a reply, or a well formed thought, another flash of light engulfed the room as Michael ascended. It had a much softer heavenly glow to it as opposed to the harsh lightning burst that she used when she arrived. Dagon stood in the room, blinking as her big eyes readjusted after the sudden light change in the room. She held her own sword tightly, unaware that Michael had taken something extra for herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Either the next chapter or the one after is gonna have some smut, I know its been a lot of plot but i'm gonna treat you guys before the plots pivotal point.


	21. The Garden Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for clarifications sake the italicized and bold text is Beelzebub.  
Just bold is Gabriel.

Crowley went into Tadfield to pick up all the treats and the balloons the day of the party. Aziraphale stayed behind to actually set up the chairs and tables that they had failed to set up the day before. He laid down the table cloths and put out platters and plates to prepare for the food that Crowley was bringing back. Once he arrived they worked together to set out the food for the party. Everything to Aziraphale specifications as he fretted over tiny details. The demon tried reassuring him that it was fine, and that the party was being attended by friends who didn’t care how the food was arranged. But he insisted that he wanted everything to be just right, they had never had all these guests over at once and he wanted it to all go ‘absolutely tip-top’. Crowley rolled his eyes but still gave in to every whim that overtook the angel. 

At half-past noon the first of their guests arrived. Anathema and Newt arrived with a bottle of red and a pork pie that Newts doting mother insisted they take with them. Aziraphale and Anathema immediately fell into a discussion about the work of Emily Dickinson and Maya Angelou and of their poems and their interpretations of their works. That left Newt and Crowley to discuss the Bentley. Crowley always felt a sense of pride when he encountered someone who also admired and was fascinated by his long loved car. Of course some of that fascination was born out of his desire to take said car apart. He asked all kinds of questions that Crowley didn’t know the answers to, and the occasional few that he did. Newt was slow to warm up but once he did, he was a flurry of excitement and questions. Crowley was never to dampen one's curiosity, so he gave him a look under her hood, with the Bentley’s permission of course. Newt was never a big ‘car person’, but classic cars that still had all original parts that were in perfect working condition made an exception. 

At around a quarter to one Madame Tracy and Sergeant Shadwell arrived with cucumber sandwiches and a cheese and fruit platter. Madame Tracy had originally planned on bringing deviled eggs as a wink and nod to Aziraphale and Crowley, but after Shadwell had pitched a fit she decided to save that snack for an independent visit to their cottage. At 5 past one Arthur and Deirdre Young rolled into the driveway with all of the Them crammed into the backseat. Deirdre gave Aziraphale an air kiss on each cheek and handed him a homemade salad before turning to Crowley for a hug. Arthur gave each of the hosts a firm handshake before pouring himself a drink. He looked rather relieved to be able to get a scotch and to have more adult supervision on the four hooligans under his care. 

The Them immediately roped Crowley into their game of spies in which the kids would pretend to talk into pretend ear pieces and shoot each other with high tech wrist watches. Crowley could barely keep up with the narrative of the game as it. Seemed that every five seconds a kid had double crossed their current side and then switched to the other. There were too many double agents to count and the demon soon found it difficult to keep track of who he was supposed to be pretending to be talking into his ear piece to and who he was supposed to be pretend shooting at. Luckily for him the game was suspended once Deirdre announced to them if they wanted a slice of cake they would have to eat a plate of something healthier first. All the kids rushed to the table displaying the food before grabbing seats among the adults. As they all gathered to sit at the table with their food and drink they all began talking merrily to each other. Then suddenly Aziraphale grabbed Crowley's forearm tightly as he let out a shaky breath. 

“Angel, everything ok?” He whispered as worry shot through his features. 

“Fine.. I’m fine.. its just, all the love at the table.. It’s a little overwhelming.” 

“Oh angel, such a softie.” Crowley teasingly whispered into his ear, his hot breath tickling the sensitive skin there. 

Aziraphale scoffed and pushed against his chest, but a smile broke out on the angel's face. 

“If I’m soft then you are a wily tempter.” He shot back. 

“No arguments here.” The serpent replied with a grin. 

The garden was so filled with talk and laughter and the gentle sounds of queen coming from the Bentley's stereos, and the inhabitants were so busy enjoying each other’s company they didn’t notice the pair of blue eyes that watched them from a distance. 

*

Beelzebub had started the day of the party in hell. They had no meetings scheduled which was unusual, because it seemed that these days everyone was looking to hold conference with them on trivial matters. It wasn’t because they had asked Dagon to keep their schedule free, in fact they couldn’t find the lord of hell anywhere. No note was left at either of their desks. The prince of hell considered briefly to send someone to collect them. But this seemed fruitless. They didn’t need Dagon to complete their paperwork for the day and they couldn’t send someone to find her simply because they were worried. That would show weakness. Besides she had only been AWOL for less than a day, and its not as if Beelzebub themself had been in the office as nearly as much as they should of as of late. It would have been unwise to open a conversation about unexplained breaks for long periods of time considering how much time they had been spending on earth off record. 

So instead they hunkered down to work and were able to shift through it rather quickly. Seems that things in hell were starting to go back to some semblance of normal. The demons had started talking their aggression and disappointment upstairs to the humans. They finally seemed to get the clue that shirking on their demonic duties just meant it was easier for the angels to swoop in and take the souls as a heavenly gain. Other demons were at least sliding into a more pouty mood than that of straight uncontrollable rage. Many were still volatile towards each other, but that wasn’t much of a change of pace from existence before the failed Armageddon. Either way Beelzebub was happy for the lightened work load. Considering that Dagon didn’t appear to be in today and the face that they had plans with Gabriel to watch the party the traitors were hosting. At the few final pages of work that they had on their desk they figured that they better give angel a heads up that they would be joining him shortly. 

_ **I've only got a bit of work left. Be up in about 20 mins.** _

**Wait no not yet.**

Beelzebub blinked at the message. 

_ **Are you not already up there watching them?** _

**I am, sort of. But you can't be I’m not ready yet.**

_ **Ready? Ready for what?** _

**You’ll see when you get to the cliff. Just not yet though, I’m still not ready.**

If the angel had been there to see their face they would have dramatically rolled their eyes at whatever most likely sappy thing the angel had planned. But because he wasn’t there to see, because no one was there to see, they didn’t stop the completely ‘love sick’ look from showing on their face. 

_ **Ok whatever, text me when you are done with whatever it is you are doing. I just hope it doesn’t set the hillside on fire like my kitchen. My demonic protection won't be able to contain all the smoke.** _

It was hard to tell if the angel knew they were teasing, he simply responded with, 

**Right **

**Of course, I won't **

**Don’t worry.**

His nerves were nearly tangible through the phone. Once their work was done, the angel still hadn’t texted them that he was ready. The demon lord was hardly one to stay true to their work, but they managed not to spoil the surprise by instead choosing a much closer place to watch the party. It was risky considering how close they were to all the party goes. But they kept up a magical block that would disguise them as long as someone wasn’t trying to look for them. Even if they were being directly looked at, its like they were standing in everyone’s blind spot. Eyes ran over them when people did happen to glance in their direction, even then the party goers where much too involved with each other to notice the increase in demonic presence. 

They watched the children continue with their playing in the garden while the adults pulled out a bottle of dessert wine. They kept an eye on the kids playing while they drank and spoke. Beelzebub watched them but their mind was focused on the cliff and wondering what exactly Gabriel had waiting for them. They snapped out of their thoughts as their cell phone buzzed in their pocket. For a panicked moment they scanned the party to make sure they hadn’t heard it, but the sounds of children playing would have been more than enough to cover the ringtone on Beelzebub’s phone going off. 

**Are you done with work?**

_ **Yes** _

**Ok, well I’m ready when you are. **

The demon prince summoned three of their flies to hang out and keep watch of the party. The flies were on strict instructions to not disturb them until they sent for them. The demon lord strolled up the hill, and when they got to the top they found a certain archangel fussing with the corner of a blanket that he had stretched across the grass. 

“What’s this?” They asked, their breath caught in their throat making their voice smaller and softer. 

The blanket was covered in rose petals and beside it there was a wicker basket with the neck of a wine bottle sticking out the top. Startled, Gabriel whipped around while standing up. 

“Oh Beelz,” He coughed in a nervous and clearly embarrassed way, “I didn’t know you were there. I thought I would have heard you come up.” 

Gabriel pointed up with his finger as he said ‘come up’, clearly he thought the demon would have traveled straight from hell. Beelzebub didn’t bother to correct him as they stepped towards the sappy display in front of them. Gabriel tugged nervously at the collar on his shirt, it was then that they noticed he was just in a white button up without the suit jacket or tie to match. 

“Well, anyway look! Do you like it?” 

“I’m not sure what this is, is it a night.. picnic?” 

“No. Well, yes kinda. It’s stargazing with food.” 

Beelzebub laughed, amused with the romantic angel. 

“I think you’ve got your romantic outings mixed up, pretty birdie. Picnics are more commonly held in the middle of the day, not almost dusk and you can’t exactly view the night sky without it being night yet. Besides, rose petals are supposed to be laid down on a bed in hopes of enticing someone to sex.” 

Beelzebub chose not to mention that it was started as a decoration for a married couples first night in bed. It might give the foolishly romantic angel the wrong idea. 

“Oh ok. Well, I thought rose petals were romantic not necessarily sexual, and I brought the food because I know you like it.” 

“And the stargazing was for what exactly?” Beelzebub asked with a grin, they kicked off their shoes before stepping onto the blanket. 

“Because its a romantic thing and the stars are so pretty.” He said untying his own shoes. “

You are just saying that because you made them.” They teased as they laid back on the blanket. 

“No” Gabriel said defensively, but he didn’t have much to say as an actual defense. 

Gabriel huffed and straightened out both sets of shoes on the grass by the blankets corner before joining them on the ground. The blanket was incredibly soft and fluffy, if the demon closed their eyes they wouldn’t have been able to tell the difference between this and any run of the mill mattress. They sensed an angelic miracle was at play but they were too comfy to care. Gabriel on the other hand, was finding it a little hard to relax. 

The buttons on his shirt were completely done to the collar and was gripping his neck a little too tight as he tried to lay on his side. Beelzebub reached over and wordlessly undid the first three buttons. Two would have been more than enough room for him to breath but they could pass up an opportunity to trail their finger absentmindedly over the exposed flesh of his chest. Gabriel didn’t protest, he simply licked his lips as a response. 

“So you said rose petals are used to entice people into sex right?” There was a twinkle in his eyes and a smile pulling at his lips. 

“Yez.” 

“Well..” He said pulling his voice down to a husky whisper as he trailed his fingers up the side of their body, “is it working?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so next chapter is the smut, please let me know you guys are feeling about the story so far, I love hearing from you all.


	22. Party For Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mature content

“No one can see us here right?” Gabriel whispered as he untucked Beelzebub’s shirt from their pants. 

“No one.” Beelzebub confirmed as they undid the buttons on his shirt. 

Gabriel looked good in a button up but Beelzebub personally thought he looked even better without it. 

“Can we.. can we take this slow?” Gabriel asked once he had their shirt off. 

Beelzebub hesitated. They weren’t supposed to do slow, or nice, or gentle. They were a demon. They were supposed to take what they wanted and to hell with what anyone else wanted. But every moment alone with Gabriel was different. It’s not as if they stopped taking pleasure in the pain of humans or other angels, its not as if they themself wanted to be better. But when they were with him, just him, they didn’t have to prove themself to be the cruelest or the toughest. They didn’t have to put on airs, they could just be themself. Because that’s just how Gabriel liked them. 

“Anything for you pet.” They promised before kissing his neck, and they meant it. 

Still when they agreed they didn’t know exactly how slow he meant. He slowly pulled their pants down their legs, each new exposed inch of them was tenderly kissed by Gabriel. Each kiss wasn’t even on an exogenous area of their anatomy but still caused their breath to hitch and them to squirm slightly under him. It felt like torture to have him so close, to have him kissing them and to not be able rush him into sex. Judging by the smirk pulling at his lips, he knew exactly what he was doing. 

After he pulled off their pants he brushed their hair out of their face, that’s when Beelzebub realized they were panting. They had never been more relieved to be hidden from the eyes of heaven and hell, it was humiliating to be so submissive from the tender kisses of an angel. Gabriel bent down to kiss them, they did everything they could to make it more heated but the angel kept it chaste. When they softly bit his lip he simply broke the kiss. 

“Shh, easy darling we have all night.” 

Beelzebub whimpered in protest as he pulled back. They were definitely not used to not being in charge, but if this is what he wanted, they would give it to him freely. They laid back down as he pulled off their panties. Wiggling they tried to free themself of the material as quickly as possible, but again Gabriel kept it slow. Letting his fingers trail over their thighs and calves as he removed the panties with his thumbs. Once they were finally off and tossed aside they expected him to finally touch them where they needed his attention the most, instead he stood up. He undid his belt, then the button of his pants, then the zipper. Giving the demon lord quite the show while giving them his golden award winning smile. The demon dug their nails into the blanket. Trying desperately to not knock him to the ground and shred his pants off of him. He dropped his pants and kicked them off, a lot more smoothly compared to their first night together. 

When did this angel get so cocky? 

Then slowly he pulled down the waistband of his boxers, making them watch as he slowly released his erection. Their face was radiating heat and they couldn’t stop themself from gulping at the display. His shirt was completely open but it wasn’t pulled off his arms and off his back.  As he knelt down on the blanket Beelzebub grabbed at the cuffs of his sleeves and undid the buttons there. He let them, just watching as they undid the buttons with hungry eyes. They then pulled the shirt down and off of him climbing into his lap to do so. Their naked bodies brushed lightly against each other. They wanted to bite him and mark him, they wanted to rake their nails down his back, wanted to insert him into their wet and burning pussy and properly punish him for all of the torture he had just put them through, but that wasn’t what they agreed to. So instead they gently but desperately kissed against his neck as their hands laid flat against his chest. 

“Will you let me go slow with you? Will you let me make love to you? Let me worship your body, let me love you.” 

Beelzebub realized they had lost their voice, their throat felt tight and the only way they could respond was by nodding. Gabriel kissed their hip, leaving a trail up their chest and neck ending at their lips. He slid his tongue into their mouth, letting the kiss to be much more heated than before but it was clear he was in no rush. He placed his hand on their hip and pulled them flush against him. They moaned against his lips and pulled back from the kiss to breath in a shaky breath before returning to his lips more eager than before. 

They stayed like this for a while, feeling each others bodies as they kissed. They soaking up the feeling of each others skin the way a sunbather might soak up the sun. Instead of a raging fire of desire and lust that they were used to, the need and want between them was more of a warm glow that they could both feel encompassing the skin that the other was touching. Gabriel initiated the next step by gently opening the lips of their soaking need with his fingers, he slid his first two fingers in. Beelzebub groaned and laid their head against his shoulder. 

“Let me take care of you, my lord just relax.” 

Beelzebub stretched themself back onto the blanket while Gabriel bend down and began to very gradually lick Beelzebub’s tender clit while slowly pulling his fingers in and out. The breeze passing over the cliffs top was warm. As it blew over their naked body it caused them to shiver from the new and unexpected sensation. Gabriel’s other hand slid up and began toying with one of the demon’s nipples. It was at this moment that they noticed that they had screwed their eyes shut. Blinking them slowly, they saw the sky was turning a light orange as the sun was setting behind them. Their orgasm was slowly building as they watched the hues painting the sky turn darker as the sun's light faded. Just as they thought that they were reaching the end of their rope the angel pulled back and instead planted kisses against their thigh. 

“Gabriel.. please.” They begged as they began to come down from their pleasure induced high. 

“It’s ok, I’m going to take care of you, I promise. I promise you.” 

Beelzebub tried to calm their breathing as they turned their gaze back skyward. Once they stopped protesting Gabriel continued to twist his fingers inside of them and run his tongue over their swollen nub. They watched the sky turn to night as the sun had completely set over the horizon. They were again reaching their orgasm, their heels pushed against the ground as their hands twisted the blanket on either side of them. They bit their lip to keep from crying out Gabriel's name, the amount of control he had over them was already too much, no need to go stroking his ego. 

But just as they reached their edge again, Gabriel pulled away and instead kissed against their other thigh. Beelzebub whimpered slightly at the loss of simulation but they didn’t complain. Their pussy clenched and legs trembled but they remained as still as they were able to manage. They wanted to let him, to do as he wished and if going slow is what he wanted, they would suffer that for him. At least this once.

“You are being so patient, what a good little demon you are being for me. It’s ok, you have been so good for me, I’m going to be good for you. I promise.” 

Patient? 

Good? 

If Beelzebub had any control over their muscles and if they could see straight they would make the angel eat those words. But they found it hard to be angry considering how their body had turned into a shaky weak mess. The words were all but forgotten once Gabriel had once again started to move in and out of them. Instead of moving his head back down he instead turned his attention to their other long neglected nipple and swept his tongue across it. Beelzebub moaned, moving one hand to his shoulder and the other to cradle the nape of his neck. They couldn’t help but move their hips to the slow rhythmic thrusts of his fingers. 

At first they worried they would be punished for attempting to pleasure themself on his fingers, but Gabriel paid no mind to the gentle bucking of the demon against his hand. They lazily wrapped their legs around the angels midsection. It was not an attempt to keep him forcefully against them, but just a way for them to touch as much of him as possible. They curled their fingers in his hair as their other hand rubbed up and down his back. They could feel his heartbeat thumping in his chest against their stomach, their own heart was beating just as loudly in their ears. They again reached the peak of their climax, but instead of pulling away like before, Gabriel spread up. 

Beelzebub tightened around him involuntarily as they reached their release. A well timed pull at their nipple caused the demon to cry out as their eyes fluttered open. Their orgasm was ridden out while staring up at the now star filled sky. Tiny lights sprinkled across the blues and purples that streaked across the night sky. It’s been thousands of years since they had the opportunity to take in the beauty of the stars. As they came off their climax Gabriel kissed down their chest and stomach, giving them a second to catch their breath. Their breathing hitched and they let out a strangled moan as began to satisfy the demon with his mouth in earnest. He spread open the wet lips of their cunt with his fingers. His tongue moved much more quickly this time, pressing in and out of them, occasionally flicking against their clit. Beelzebub rested their still shaking thighs against his shoulders as they held his head firmly against him. 

“Yes.. please~” They gasped, their voice was light and just barely above a whisper. As if they were talking more to themself than to him. 

“Oh Gabriel yes, thank you. Yes thank you, thank you so much.” 

If Beelzebub had been any kind of capability of thought left they would have been deeply ashamed at notion that they would thank an archangel for fucking them. But as they moaned and writhed on the blanket beneath them, their ability to think had long since left them. Given how out of their mind they truly were it was an impressive feat that they could form any words at all. 

“Yes Gabriel that’s wonderful, don’t stop, please don’t stop.” 

Gabriel, emboldened by his lovers pleases went even faster. Beelzebub groaned deeply as they hit their second orgasm. Their back arched and they yanked his hair, causing him to moan in response. Again they spent the ecstasy from their completion looking up at the swirling Milky Way above them. The night’s wind tossled their hair and cooled their heated and sweaty skin. Gabriel gave them one final lick at the end of their orgasm, which made the demon whimper and buck against the touch against such sensitive skin. 

“Oh darling.” Gabriel said lightly as he leaned over them. 

Gently he wiped tears out of the corners of their eyes, tears they hadn’t even realized were there. Beelzebub panted as the fog covering their mind cleared slightly. They reached a hand to the back of his neck and dragged him down for a kiss at first it was gentle but as Beelzebub’s stamina quickly returned, it became more and more heated. Gabriel’s member slid against their burning pussy drawing a hungry moan from their lips. Their legs crossed his body again, letting him know they were more than ready for another round of pleasure. One of his hands held him up while the other snaked between their body so that he could press himself into them. They gasped as he enter them. He placed his hand on either side of their head and hovered over them. 

Beelzebub locked their fingers behind his head and looked up at him.  The galaxy of stars above them created a breathtaking backdrop behind his already gorgeous face. Beelzebub dropped their hands down slightly so that they were instead holding his face between their hands. The stars that made pretty white lights into the dark sky were beautiful, but they didn’t compare to his rich and vibrant violet eyes Gabriel had trained on them. He thrusted into them, each movement was controlled and intimate as they held each other. 

It felt as if all of the universe was trained on this single moment, the world stopped and the heavenly stars peered down upon them. Beelzebub rose up slightly from the blankets so that they could lock his lips in a tender and needy kiss. He moved himself lower so that he was instead leaning on his forearms, allowing Beelzebub to lay back down against the blanket while still being able to reach his lips. The demon prince lost their sense of time as they rode the archangel. The only thing they could to help determine how long they had been their in that position was the number of thrusts of the angel’s long and powerful cock. But it was too many to count. 

They lost themself in the pleasure of his love and embrace. The heat between then had increased from a warm sunbeam to the burning of a star. Somewhere in their fornication it had moved from gentle to rough. Both of them grabbing onto each other as they moaned and rocked together. Finally Gabriel broke, shuddering against them as he reached his orgasm. Beelzebub was close behind him. He pressed his forehead against theirs as the ecstasy they felt began to fade. Catching their breath they stayed pressed together tightly. Until Gabriel held his head up and brushed the loose strands of hair that covered Beelzebub’s face out of the way. 

They again found themself lost in his strikingly beautiful eyes. Hypnotized, completely unable and unwilling to look away. Gabriel found he was having the same problem. Their hair was even more messy than normal their lips were slightly swollen and a very inviting pink. Beelzebub’s icy eyes were positively stunning in the darkness of the night. They shone brighter than all the lights in the sky combined. Gabriel was partial to shades of purple but he was beginning to see the beauty in the color blue. Or at least the shade that made up Beelzebub’s irises. Gabriel couldn’t help what happened next, looking at them in such a romantic setting he was bound to say something stupid. His heart swelled and his stomach flipped, but the words were already on the way out of his mouth. 

“I love you, Beelzebub.” 

The demons face fell, instead of joy or a loving expression that the angel was expecting, they looked panicked. 

“I… I know Gabriel.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was fun because oh man o0h man is some plot ah comin. 😬🤐


	23. Gentle Into That Goodnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part separated by '***' and is in italics is our final dream sequence!

Gabriel and Beelzebub laid on the blanket, looking up at the swirling milky way that was looking down on the South Downs area. Gabriel had his arms wrapped around Beelzebub as they had their head on his chest. Even though they were cuddling under a blanket of stars the atmosphere was a bit tense. It had been ten minutes since Gabriel's admission of how he felt and not a word passed between them. Gabriel wasn’t sure what he did wrong but he felt responsible. It wasn’t the first time he had said that he loved them, and he knew that they loved him back. So didn’t they say it? They were here alone, no one could hear them say it. Isn’t not as if they were playing it safe by not saying it back.

“Beelzebub?” Gabriel questioned while gently rubbing their back.

They didn’t reply but he was certain they were listening by the way they tensed in his arms.

“You know I meant it when I said I loved you, right?”

“Yeah I know” Beelzebub said quietly against his chest.

“I just want you to know that I meant it, and I also want you to know that you don’t have to say it back. It’s ok if you can’t say it back.”

Gabriel didn’t understand why it was so hard for them to say it but he didn’t want them to feel they had to tell him what he wanted to hear. If they were only saying it to make him happy and not because they wanted to, then the words would be meaningless.

“Okay.” Beelzebub whispered as they held him tighter.

They wanted to say it back to him. They wanted to say that they loved him more than he could understand, that they loved him more than anyone else. But they couldn’t. They couldn’t admit out loud how much they loved him. It was like admitting they had something they could lose, and they couldn’t go through that again. That didn’t mean they didn’t love him, and it hurt to know they wouldn’t be able to tell him just how much they loved him. Beelzebub took a deep breath and before they lost their nerve they told him in the only way they could handle telling him.

“But you know I do right?” They blurted out suddenly.

Gabriel smiled down at them even though they couldn’t see it.

“Yeah I know.”

He kissed their head, running his fingers through their hair as he did and continuing to do so even afterwards. Beelzebub let out a breath and with it all the tension they were holding in their body dissipated. Together they laid under the glow of the universe, wrapped in the glow of each other.

*

All during the party Aziraphale kept feeling powerful flashes of love, like waves on a beach he felt the underlying tide of the ocean constantly but once in a while he would get knocked off his ass by an unexpectedly strong wave. Sometimes the love he felt was so strong and heartwarming he had to sit down. He thought that the love was coming from the party, and that it was probably being amplified by Adam, but now he wasn’t so sure. Aziraphale and Crowley had spent time with Adam since the apocalypse and the angel had never felt something quite as strong then. He tried to focus his mind on the source but there was something blocking him, something just out of his minds reach.

“Hey it’s ok,” Crowley said gently, pulling the angel from his thoughts, “The kids are packing up, let's say goodbye.”

“Right of course.”

Aziraphale staggered slightly out of his chair. They host gave the kids hugs before they piled into the back seat of Mr. Young's car. The Young couple said their goodbyes and thanked them for the pleasant party before driving off to drop the other kids at their homes and then pray they could get their own sugar fueled youngster to bed. Soon after Shadwell and Madame Tracy took their leave. Tracy thanked the couple for a wonderful time and then kicked her partner to get him to give a pleasant goodbye.

Anathema offered for her and Newt to help clean up before they left. But Aziraphale declined, it was getting late and he didn’t want the couple to be on the road any later than they had to be. Saying there are all kinds of hazardous drivers on the road this late.

“You would know.” Anathema said pointedly, giving Crowley a side eye as she did.

They wished the couple a good night and safe travels.

“Feeling any better angel?” The demon asked once they were alone.

“I’m still feeling the love. My, it's so strong.”

“Anything I can do?” He asked clearly worried.

“Oh don’t be alarmed dear, it isn’t bad, just distracting.”

Aziraphale and Crowley did some clean up and then packed it in for the night.

*

Gabriel was still holding Beelzebub tightly in his arms as he looked up and admired the beautiful constellations that hung overhead. He mused to himself, wondering when is the last time he appreciated his work. Then he heard the gentle sound of Beelzebub snoring against his chest. Gabriel smiled at his sweet prince as they peacefully dosed. With a small miracle he got both himself and his love dressed. He then miracled the blanket gone and the unused basket of food, along with the unopened champagne.

‘Shame,’ Gabriel thought to himself, ‘maybe Beelzebub and I should go on a proper picnic sometime.’

Gently he picked up the sleeping demon in his arms. They readjusted in their sleep, wrapping their arms tightly around his neck as they buried their face in the crook of his neck. Gabriel slid one of his hands under their butt and the other was pressed against their back, keeping them in his arms. He considered miracling them home but quickly he wrote that off. He worried that the angelic energy required would stir them. So instead he miracled a taxi to be waiting at the road right past the traitors house. Careful as not to wake his sleeping prince, he made his way down the side of the hill.

Seeing that the party was over and all the lights in the house were out save for a light glow coming out of the second story window, made Gabriel feel safe enough to venture on the path next to the cottage. He was sure they couldn’t see him in the dark and wanted to walk on the better worn path so that Beelzebub would stay asleep in his arms. Unfortunately for him this path took him right next to the driveway. Where the Bentley was parked. As he approached the car, the headlights lit up unexpectedly. Gabriel froze on instinct. Then as his senses came back to him he side stepped out of the way of the range of the lights beam and quickly moved around the car. As Gabriel reached the taxi and began sliding Beelzebub into the backseat the Bentley had started very loudly playing a song over its speakers.

“Infernal pile of junk” Gabriel grumbled to himself as he got into the backseat.

He was incredibly pissed that Crowley's car threaten to wake up the sleeping demon with first it's bright lights and then its horrid human music. The taxi sped off into the night, a peacefully dosing demon being held by an archangel off in in the direction of home.

*

Aziraphale had been in bed reading when he thought he heard something outside.

“Crowley?” He whispered softly to the demon laying beside him in bed. “Are you awake?”

“Now I am, what’s wrong angel?” He said tiredly, one of his serpent eyes peeked open at him.

“Do you.. do you hear music?”

Crowley lifted his head with a puzzled look and tilted his head towards the window to listen. They sat quietly for a moment, and sure enough the faint sound of music was drifting through the pain of glass.

“Fucking Bentley,” Crowley grumbled, kicking the blankets off of himself. “I never should have given her access to all the internet for music. I was trying to get her to play something other than Queen for once and she’s been abusing that power ever since.”

He finally untangled this legs from the sheets and kissed his husband on the cheek before making his way out of the room.

“Shall I come as while?” Aziraphale offered, but he clearly just wanted to stay in bed and read.

“No it's alright angel, i'll handle her. You can keep reading.”

“Oh,” Aziraphale said absolutely beaming, “That’s so thoughtful, thank you my dear.”

“It’s nothing, really angel.” Crowley mumbled as his cheeks turned an embarrassed pink.

Crowley made his way downstairs and threw open the front door.

“What are you yelling about?!”

Now that Crowley was outside he finally could make out what the car was playing.

“I always feel like SOMEBODY’S WATCHIN’ ME and I have no privacy. I always feel like SOMEBODY’S WATCHIN’ ME”

Crowley stiffened as he heard the lyrics, especially at the fact that the Bentley was blasting the audio on ‘somebody’s watchin’ me’.

“Who Bentley? Who did you see?”

“Well, it’s GABRIEL, GABRIEL playin! GABRIEL, GABRIEL sayin’ ‘Will you be ready when I blow my horn?’”

Crowley's mouth hung open as the Bentley played the response, before he could so much as close his jaw Bentley switched songs.

“Mamma mia, let me go. BEELZEBUB has a devil put aside for me.”

Crowley’s blood ran cold, his throat tightened and his fingers shook. He tore back into the house and set about strengthening every ward that protected the house. He made his way back to the bedroom and told Aziraphale everything that the Bentley had played over the speakers, especially the words that the Bentley increased volume on. Aziraphale looked a little shaken but quietly stood and closed the blinds to the bedroom window.

*

Gabriel had managed to get Beelzebub into the house and then up to bed without them waking up. But whether that was because Gabriel was doing a great job at carrying them or if it was because they were just a really heavy sleeper was unclear. Gabriel miracled them both into clean pajamas before tucking them into the blankets. The second he slid into bed they wrapped around his arm, he laughed lightly. He kissed the top of their head and pulled them onto his chest. They loosened their grip on his arm to instead wrap themself around his middle. Gabriel held them back as he himself drifted off to sleep.

***

_The same light was in his eyes, duller this time. Gabriel saw a figure in front of him but instead of a person they were a blurry outline. There must be something wrong with his eyes because he couldn’t focus on their face even when they were standing right in front of him. Something felt weird, he felt scared but he didn’t know why. Instead of asking the strange figure what was going on, he found he didn’t have control over his own voice, so he said; _

_“_ _Raziel, you can’t really be going through with this.” _

_So this was the Raziel he was searching, the same faceless and voiceless stranger that haunted his dreams. Why was he dreaming of them? What were they planning on doing? A reply came, no words accompanied it. _

_“---” _

_“Why? Why would you turn against God?” _

_So it was true, Raziel was a fallen angel._

_ “---” _

_Then something happened. Everything went dark for a few seconds and then the light came back and the same blurry figure was still in front of him. It was like someone was fussing with a light switch in his mind. _

_“You can’t really believe that.” _

_Believe what? What was going on? _

_“---” _

_After they replied Gabriel grabbed their hand and held it against his chest. He could feel their smaller fingers against his own and the palm of his hand. He realized at this point that Raziel was shorter than him, he had his head bent in the dream to talk to them. _

_“You can believe me.” _

_“---” _

_Gabriel opened his mouth and moved his lips but no words hit his ears. He could feel his throat vibrating but he couldn’t hear himself speak. Instead a rush of wind was swirling in his ears and it was getting louder every second. Where ever they were the light was getting gloomier. He could still feel their hand he had pressed against his chest. Squeezing it tighter he could make out two words he said over the rush of wind _

_“Raziel please…” _

_The wind picked up again and the words were lost to the wind, a wind he couldn’t even feel against his skin. Then they pulled their hand away from him and all the light completely faded to black._

***

Beelzebub woke in the middle of the night with a start. It took a second to realize that they were back home in bed with Gabriel beside them. They checked their phone and realized it was about two in the morning. They would have normally just rolled over and gone back to sleep but they noticed Gabriel was fidgeting in the sheets next to them. His face was contorted and he was making pained noises as he struggled in his sleep. Figuring he was having a nightmare they tried to gently wake him.

“Gabriel? Gabriel baby are you ok?”

They placed their hand on his chest as they tried to coax him out of sleep. Gabriel grabbed their hand, holding it flush against his chest.

“Raziel please…” he whispered softly.

Beelzebub’s heart stopped beating briefly. Their hand shook against his chest. They froze in fear at first but got enough of their senses back to tear their hand away from his chest. Still shaking violently from head to toe they scrambled blindly backwards. Not thinking clearly they mistook where the edge of the bed was and they ended up falling off. They quickly sprung up, making sure that he was still unconscious. Gabriel remained asleep and they backed out of the room, and made their way downstairs.

‘This can't be happening, he isn’t supposed to remember. How long has he known? Why didn’t he say anything?’

Once downstairs they flung open their liquor cabinet and pulled out a half empty bottle of gin. It was the same one they had drank with Gabriel on his first night over. They shook that memory from their head and tipped their head back as they began chugging from the mouth of the bottle. They didn’t want to think about anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So shits really hitting the fan now huh? After this next chapter we are going to actually get to see what happened in the past so stay tuned if you wanna see the other half the convos from all the dreams. And of course please comment whatever you want me to know, and especially tell me how you are feeling about the story. Also so for the boat load of breaks in this chapter their was a lot of jumping back and forth from which couple the focus was on, hopeful it wasn't too painful from a readers perspective.


	24. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Dead naming (I think? this counts)  
Violence/Domestic abuse

Gabriel woke up alone. He found that Beelzebub’s side of the bed was empty. That was unusual, they normally woke together before one or both of them had to get going. But Gabriel assumed that they had gotten up early to eat, considering they didn’t have dinner last night and the demon lord had quite the appetite. Gabriel firmly believed that they wouldn’t leave without giving him a goodbye kiss, or at least a note. The archangel got up from the bed and did a couple of stretches before venturing downstairs to find his love. He found them in the living room, he knew instantly that something was wrong with them. 

Empty liquor bottles laid strewn around the room, six in total if you counted the nearly empty one they were still clutching to themself like a shield. Or maybe they were holding it like a lifebuoy, desperately trying not to drown in the alcohol their mind was swimming. The thing that concerned Gabriel the most were their puffy red eyes. Tears were still collecting in the corners of their eyes but it was obvious they had been crying for a long time now. Gabriel tried to rush into hold them but they quickly scrambled from his touch. 

“Beelze, what’s wrong?” 

“Don’t touch me!” They growled, tears rolling down their face as they held a finger up threateningly. They were still trembling, even worse since he had tried to approach them. 

“Why? What’s wrong?” 

“How long have you known?” 

Gabriel blinked, he didn’t know what they meant. 

“Known what?” 

“Don’t fucking play dumb with me!” They cried they threw the bottle against the wall to their left, it shattered on impact. 

On instinct Gabriel stepped forward, wanted to protect them from the ricocheting glass. But he scooted back a little so he wouldn’t spook them and cause them to run. 

“How long have you known? Was it the whole time? I’ve been asking myself over and over, going over it in my head. I've been asking myself why? Why would you talk to me that first night? Unless you knew, you knew didn’t you?” 

“Beelzebub I..” 

“You asked me if I remembered what being an angel was like, you azked me if demons knew their heavenly names. I zhould have seen it, I really should have seen it. You really had me going at the park, all that questioning your purpose. Questioning God. You really had me going, for an angel you sure are manipulative. Calling me ‘honey’, was that your way of being cute? Stargazing?! Really Gabriel?” 

“Beelzebub what are you talking about? You’re scaring me.” 

“How long?” Beelzebub said with a sob, tears streaming down their face. “How long have you known? Did you know before? Have you always remembered?” 

“Remembered what?” 

“I heard you, you said her name in your sleep.” 

“Whose name?” “Don’t make me say it.” 

Gabriel had only been dreaming of one person. 

“Raziel?” 

“So you do remember.” 

“I don’t know, I think I’ve dreamed of her before, who is she?” 

Beelzebub didn’t answer, they paced back and forth shaking their head. They wiped their face as much as they could but tears still hadn’t stopped rolling down their cheeks. Eventually they turned towards him, their limbs were still trembling. 

“How do you even know that name?” 

“I.. I found this book in my office, inside there was a note inside and that name was signed on it.” 

“You kept the book?” Beelzebub’s face soften. 

“I don’t remember it ever being given to me, it was in a drawer with a brown feather inside.” 

Beelzebub slowly sat down on the couch, staring at the floor. 

“Beelzebub please what’s going on, who was she?” 

“You don’t remember?” They asked quietly, the words seem to hang in the air. 

“No, please tell me who she is, why don’t I remember?” 

Beelzebub looked at Gabriel, their face furious. 

“Because you choose not to. Because it would be easier for you.” They took a shaky breath. “Easier for you to kill me.”

For an instant time stopped, and a light bulb went off in Gabriel's head. The blurry figure from his dreams suddenly had a face, and it was Beelzebub’s. The same angry look they were wearing now was on the face of Raziel in his dreams. 

“You..” Gabriel said, a small unsure smile on his face. “It’s you I’ve been looking for, you’re her, you’re Raziel.” 

“No i'm not!” Beelzebub spat, jumping to their feet. “She is dead, and she is never coming back.” 

“But you are, you’re her.” 

Gabriel tried to step towards them. But they raised a finger threateningly, their teeth barred. 

“She was an idiot, I’m not her.” 

“Raziel I-“ Gabriel was cut off by a hand cracking across his face. 

“THAT IS NOT MY NAME!” They screamed. 

Gabriel held his cheek, stunned into silence. Beelzebub looked at him and then down at their own hand. They held it to their chest and then backed up against the wall. Then without warning they opened a pit to hell beneath them. 

“Beelzebub wait!” Gabriel called rushing after them. 

But it was too late, a blast of hellfire erupted and they sunk into the pit before it closed over them. He couldn’t go in after them, but he knew someone who could. 

* 

Aziraphale and Crowley were spending the day at the bookshop. Aziraphale felt more safe at the bookshop than at the cottage and the pair needed to feel a little safe. Even if it was only the illusion of safety. Aziraphale tried to lose himself in his reading and Crowley curled himself protectively around his middle. The angel kept losing his place and fighting with his glasses. The bookshop was closed, the thought of people moving freely in and out while knowing they were being spied on put them on edge. Then as they were sitting on the couch in the back the bell above the door rang. The serpent's head picked up and the pair stared at each other. They knew it wasn’t a customer. 

“Aziraphale?” A familiar voice called. 

The serpent shook his head, trying to tell him to ignore it. Aziraphale gave him a look before standing up anyway. Reluctantly, Crowley removed himself and once he hit the floor started to change shape. Aziraphale walked briskly to the front, trying to muster as much composer as he could, which mostly involved trying not to wring his hands. But what he had not prepared for was the actual sight of Gabriel. 

His shoulders were drooped and he was standing awkwardly, nothing like the cocky confidence Gabriel usually personified. His face looked ragged and tired. But what really made the principality stop in his tracks were his eyes. They were tired like his face but their was a look in them Aziraphale had never seen before, fear. Gabriel looked scared and lost, completely helpless. Aziraphales heart clenched, he couldn’t help but feel instantly sorry looking at the state of the archangel. Crowley on the other hand was not so easily moved. He gripped his husbands hand, figuring this was some kind of trap. 

“I.. need your help.” 

“No.” 

“Crowley-“ Aziraphale tried to say but he was cut off. 

“No, angel. Whatever you want him for you can’t have him. Look at him, whatever it is we are not getting involved.” 

“Actually, It was Crowley's help I wanted.” 

“Ha, are you fucking kidding me?” Crowley laughed in a manic and empty way. 

“You tried to kill both of us and now you want MY help? You don’t deserve my help, we were supposed to be rid of your lot!” 

“I know, I don’t deserve your help.” Gabriel's eyes started to well up. “I just don’t know where else to go.” 

A sob broke on his voice and embarrassed he turned away to scrub away tears from his face. Seeing an archangel cry took the wind out of Crowley's sails. While his back was turned, Aziraphale and his husband exchanged a look that seemed to say ‘this is a little too real to be some kind of deception’. The reality that they were not faced with an assassination attempt and were instead faced with a crying and distraught archangel was so much worse, to Crowley at least. 

“Gabriel why don’t you come and sit down? We’ll all have a nice cup of tea and talk this over.” Aziraphale offered, leading his former boss to the couch. 

“Okay..” was all Gabriel could muster as he sat down. 

Crowley sat in an opposing chair with his feet tucked under him. He was still, obviously, untrusting of Gabriel. But he was naturally curious and couldn’t help but be intrigued to learn what happened to Gabriel to make him so vulnerable. Gabriel said nothing while Aziraphale fetched the drinks, he stared at his feet so he could avoid meeting Crowley’s gaze and feel even worse than he already did. Aziraphale came back with three cups with matching saucers, all miraculously filled with Jasmine tea and of course a small plate of biscuits. Aziraphale didn’t actually expect Gabriel to consume ‘gross matter’ and was quite taken aback when Gabriel picked up the cup and drank from it. Gabriel looked at the cup with a puzzled expression. 

“Is this Camel tea?” Aziraphale briefly gave Crowley a look. 

“Uh, no. It’s not. It’s Jasmine.” 

“There’s more than one kind?” Gabriel asked incredulously. 

“Gabriel,” Aziraphale said sitting down, “why are you here?” 

Gabriel straighten out and put his cup back on its saucer. 

“Just a couple of months ago, I came to earth, after.. well ‘you two’ happened. I thought I would came to better understand humanity and Gods plan, but I think I ended up coming to better understand myself? I don’t know. And then I met someone and everything was going so well, but there are these things I didn’t know about myself. Or maybe they were things I was supposed to forget. I don’t know why or how I forgot them but I've been getting all these small pieces and I've been trying to fit them together but I can't. I can't remember what I've forgotten.” 

Gabriel took a breath and looked up to find Crowley and Aziraphale sharing another look. Aziraphale choose his next words carefully, the archangel was clearly spiraling about something, and he wanted to avoid an angel with existential crisis having a meltdown in his bookshop. 

“Gabriel why did you come here specifically, how were you hoping we would help?” 

“Do you remember? Do you remember life before the fall?” He said, his attention fully on Crowley.  Who stuttered, looking between the two angels uncomfortably. 

“Well- I uh- yeah, of course.” 

“Do you remember an angel named Raziel?” 

Crowley's feet moved slightly from under him as he leaned forward. 

“Yes.. I uh why do you ask?” 

“Because I can't. How is it possible that someone I knew, someone so important to me.. how could I just forget that they ever existed?” 

“So it's true.” Aziraphale spoke quietly. 

“What? What’s true.” 

Aziraphale set down his cup and straightened his bow tie. 

“After the fall, everyone thought that the fallen angels would cease to exist without god's grace..” Aziraphales gaze flickered to Crowley with an apologetic look. “..but they survived and they changed. The majority of these newly fallen angel used to be close with those still in heaven, some friends, some lovers. The host of heaven was troubled to learn that the ones they loved were now in agony, even if they were the ones responsible. Perhaps that was part of the problem, that they were the reason that the ones they once loved were in pain. Either way heaven was a slumber place after the fall, angels grappling with the loss of those they were once close to. But then something changed.  Slow at first, then all at once. The angels that were once shells of themselves were completely fine. Like it never even happened. The names of those fallen were forgotten and forbidden. There was speculation, things you just can't help but hear. Talk of those angels permanently forgetting their demon counterparts. I thought they were just rumors, I always thought.. Well I know how cold angels can be, I just thought they stopped caring, that vengeance became more important than their grief.” 

“We had a similar rumor floating around hell, that all the angels forgot us. Sure some of us look vastly different than when we did in heaven but as some demons met the angels they used to know intimately, it was like none of their time together in heaven had even happened.” 

“But how did I forget? What happened to me that made me forget?” 

Aziraphale and Crowley again looked at each other, neither of them had the answer. Gabriel rubbed his eyes, he was frustrated and tired and he missed Beelzebub terribly. They had only been gone an hour or two at this point but he still longed to hold them and tell them he loved them. He wanted to say that he was sorry for whatever he did to Raziel, he was sorry he didn't remember, and that he would forgive them for their outburst and the slap if they would just come home. 

“Gabriel, you said you met someone?” Aziraphale asked. 

“Yeah, and Aziraphale? I’m sorry, about everything. I don't know how to tell you how sorry I am, how terrible I feel, I'm surprised you even let me stay. I would have left you to die Aziraphale, there is no avoiding that. I was so eager to kill you over your love for a demon, but now..” 

“But now?” Crowley urged, he was now sitting on the edge of his seat, with his feet crossed on the floor as he leaned on the arm rest. 

“Now, well I- I know what is like... to love a demon.” 

There was a moment of stunned silence as the two processed everything Gabriel had just confessed to. 

“Who?” Aziraphale asked softly, not even sure what he would do with the information. 

“Beelzebub.” 

Crowley shrunk back in his chair. Aziraphale dropped his jaw and a biscuit he had reached for. The moment the biscuit hit the floor and broke on impact Crowley snorted. 

“I'm sorry,” He said while laughing harder. “Excuse me.” 

Crowley made a quick exit to another corner of the bookshop where only quiet snickering could be heard. Aziraphale was still dumbfounded, trying to get his brain to cooperate with his tongue. When he did finally find his words it was a light hearted apology for Crowley's behavior. 

“It’s fine,” Gabriel said with a sigh, “It’s the least I deserve.” 

Aziraphale couldn’t help the smile that was pulling at the corners of his mouth. He wouldn’t admit it aloud for fear of seeming petty, but there was something oddly satisfying about seeing this new beaten down Gabriel. He was showing levels of genuine emotion and sincerity Aziraphale would have previously thought impossible. He is openly admitting he was wrong and confessing his real feelings. In the thousands of years of knowing him it seems that Aziraphale never got to see what Gabriel was really like. 

“I was going to ask Crowley to go down and speak with them, but I’m starting to realize that’s too big of a request.” 

Now Aziraphale really couldn’t help the smile that broke out on his face. 

“Yes I’m afraid it is. I couldn’t imagine him agreeing and if he did you better be damn sure I wouldn’t let him go.” 

Gabriel tried to return the smile but his heart wasn’t in it. Again Aziraphale felt sorry for him, he knew what it was like to fight with your significant other. And he knew what it felt like when you thought that was the end of the relationship. 

“Gabriel,” Aziraphale said softly but with a hint of urgency, “Have you tried talking to Her, about all this?” 

Aziraphale did not need to specify which her he was referring to. He could see by the look in Gabriel's eyes that understood perfectly what he was implying. Gabriel slumped back into the couch with a hurt look on his face, his eyes fixated on the bookshelf to his right. 

“What’s the point? She wont bother talking to me.” 

Aziraphale’s eyebrows furrowed in worry, he had never heard any kind of uncertainty or disbelief come from Gabriel about the Almighty and her plans. 

“You don’t that until you try.” 

Gabriel looked up at the principality with the same scared lost expression he was wearing when he had first entered the bookshop, but this time there was a flicker of hope in his eyes. 

“I guess it's the only thing left to do.” 

Gabriel smiled again, it was faint but it was real. 

* 

Gabriel wasn’t sure where he should go to try and speak to God directly. Heaven seemed like the easy answer but Gabriel didn’t think he could manage pretending he was fine long enough to lock himself in his office. Aziraphale had offered for him to use the direct line he had on the floor of the shop, but he declined. He didn’t want Aziraphale and Crowley listening in and besides you never knew who was going to pick up on the other end anyway. So Gabriel set off to wander aimlessly around the London area, hoping to find somewhere, anywhere he felt her presence. He passed a small park, at least it was much smaller than the St. James park he had been to. Gabriel decided it was a good place as any to sit. He sat down on one of the park’s benches, he put his elbows on his knees clasped his hands together in front of him. Lightly he pressed his lips to his knuckles, closing his eyes he began to pray. He briefly considered saying his prayer aloud but Beelzebub’s words echoed in his head. 

'She is always listening. She just chooses not to answer..' 

He didn't think she would answer, but he was hopeful anyway. 

‘Dear God, it's me.. Gabriel. Please, help me to remember all that I have forgotten. Help me to remember her.’ 

Even after he was finished, he kept his eyes shut and his hands together, hoping that if he just wished hard enough she would answer. Then he heard it clear as day and as gentle as the voice of a mother. 

‘Are you sure you ready Gabriel?’ 

Part of him wanted to ask what it was that he needed to be ready for, but it didn't matter, he knew his answer all the same. 

‘Yes lord, I am.’ 

‘Very well, Archangel Gabriel, I give to you, your memories.’ 

Gabriel took a deep breath as each forgotten second came flooding back, his memories.. of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next few chapters will be set in the past. I really hope everyone is liking the story so far, if you have any questions or comments feel free to reach out. Also domestic violence is never cool and in no way want to justify Beelzebub's actions, its up to you as the reader to form your own opinions on their behavior.


	25. Lavender's First Bloom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for clarifications sake these next few chapters are happening in the past. Unlike Gabriel, we are getting the whole story instead of just his view.

It is said that in the beginning God created the heavens and the earth. But no one really talks about before the beginning. Where angels roamed the universe as they prepped it for the formation of the earth and the arrival of mankind. They were relatively free to as they pleased, as long as they got their work done. And considering there was no night and day to keep track of time, there was not much urgency to meet deadlines. But still the angels were excited, busying themselves with their work, happy to carry out God's plan. Excitedly awaiting all that was to come. This was before famine, pestilence, war and death. Before greed and hate. Before pain and sorrow and loss. A time before demons. 

It is said that God created the heavens and the earth but that’s not entirely true. God is an ineffable force beyond the scope of time and space, not a true part of the universe, more like an overseer. So she created angels to act as her hands and to do as she sees fit. Before the formation of the earth it was separated into layers. The mantle had not yet been made and instead of the core of the earth being a ball of burning metals, it was instead a raging hot ocean that was almost tar like in nature that angels did not dare go near. The lithosphere, being the very top layer of earth, was where the most work was to be done. The plates of the earth were spread far from each other and floated in space far above the burning and boiling core. The ocean was separate from these plates, where the angels created the sea creatures and flora that were to live there. 

Some angels worked on the ocean, others on the earth's plates, and other angels up in the stars created the galaxies and planets that took up the rest of the universe. These were just the jobs of creating. Some angels also worked in heaven to design or to organize, many angels did the work of designing and creating, if that was what was needed of them. Gabriel was an angel tasked with creating the stars that took up the sky. He had no current jobs assigned to him on the surface of the earth but that didn't stop him from occasionally visiting. There was nothing forbidding him from checking in the angels working there, and there was one angel in particular he loved to visit. 

Gabriel’s eyes scanned over the land masses until he found who he was looking for. Raziel was by herself, surrounded by at least an acre of flowers. Flowers of all kinds grew around them sporadically. Gabriel had to land a few feet as to not damage them. Which was disappointing to Gabriel as he wanted to surprise the angel who was so diligently and intently creating that they seemed lost to the world around them. But as he landed he saw them straighten out some without turning their head. It was no matter though, just because she had heard him coming didn’t mean he was any less excited to speak with her. Gabriel, never one to bother with personal space, leaned over her shoulder to inspect her work. 

“What are you making?” He wondered aloud. 

“Flowers.” She said matter of fact, she meant it to be playful and sarcastic but he didn't get the hint. 

Instead he simply said in a cheery and sweet tone; “Oh I love flowers!” 

“I know,” She said resisting both the urge to laugh and roll her eyes, “I also know you worked on the design of lilies.” 

Gabriel blinked, surprised and a little taken aback. 

“How did you-“ 

“Looked at your file.” They said deadpan, as if it wasn’t really all that important that they had looked at what Gabriel was responsible for designing. 

They tried to make it sound like they had looked at other angels works, that they could have been talking to any other angel. But that wasn’t the truth, and it wasn’t what Gabriel heard. 

“And.. you remembered?” 

Gabriel didn't mean to sound so excited that they had remembered something they had read about him, but he wasn’t any good at deception. In his defense he wasn’t supposed to be deceptive, there wasn’t any reason for an angel to be or so he thought. Raziel didn't reply, instead their neck and the tips of their ears got a little warmer and began to turn a soft shade of pink. Gabriel studied the back of their neck but he didn't notice the slight change in hue, instead he focused on the messy bun that hung their instead. Their light brown hair was intricately braided against the back of their head, and yet some strands managed to escape and hung loosely around her ears and the back of her neck. Gabriel thought it was cute and endearing that she was messy in little ways. For a second Gabriel fought the urge to tuck those defiant wavy strands behind her ear. Luckily, he was distracted by the sound of buzzing. That’s when he noticed the tiny yellow and black insects flying around the purple flowers Raziel was created. 

“What are these?” Gabriel asked newly entranced as he gestured to the insects. 

“Bees, there are a type of pollinator and will be used to make more flowers.” 

“One of your designs I take it?” He asked. 

“Mhm.” Raziel merely hummed continuing her work. 

One of the bees landed on his outstretched finger, slowly turning his hand he studied the bee intently. 

“Has to be, it’s so intricate.” 

Raziel’s blushed harder and gulped. The bee took flight off Gabriel’s finger, and as it did he turned his attention back to Raziel. Stepping closer he placed a hand on her back, rubbing it slightly through her robes. Raziel held their breath and their hands stopped briefly before continuing their work. It wasn’t as if angels were opposed to touch (at least before the fall). But there was something about Gabriel’s hand on her back, something about his breath on her neck. There was something about Gabriel. It made her insides feel like something was flying around in there, what she didn't know. He inhaled the scent of the purple flower Raziel was working on. 

“So what’s this flower called? It smells divine.” 

“Lavender.” Raziel said, glancing over her shoulder at him. 

“Hm lavender, I like that.” 

Raziel turned towards him fully. The unknown feeling in her stomach only grew as she caught a glimpse of that smile of his. As Gently as he could he touched the petals of the tiny flowers that grew around the top of the stem. 

“Did you design these?” 

“No, Raphael did.” 

“Then why are you making them? Surely he could have an underling do it for him.” 

“An underling?” Raziel asked with joking accusation and a raised eyebrow. 

“You know what I mean. I’m just saying you are an archangel just like him, you shouldn’t be running around doing his busy work.” 

“If you must know, Raphael and I struck up a deal.” 

Gabriel didn’t say anything but he was staring at her, silently urgering her to elaborate. 

“He agreed to design it for me if I agreed to make them.” 

“Why did you ask him to design it?” 

Raziel bit her lip. How could she tell him? How could she say that the color purple was haunting the paradise she was creating? What would he think if he knew how she had bugged Raphael to make the designs of countless purple flower so that she could fill the Garden with them? She didn't know how to tell him that she was making all these flowers in hopes of keeping something around whenever he left to go back up into the stars. She’d wouldn’t confess to something so selfish. Raziel was unlike any other angel of the lord. She was Raziel ‘secret of God’ and she was no stranger to deception. It was after all, her job description. But just because she was made to keep the private secrets of the lord didn't mean, from time to time, she had her own secrets to keep. 

“I like the color.” She said softly. 

It was at that moment Gabriel noticed just how close they had gotten to each other. He found her piercing blue eyes staring into his own. It was a color Gabriel often thought about while creating stars across the Galaxy. He often found himself distracted by the color while creating super-giants and the hottest stars in the sky. A strange burning gripped his chest. A feeling he had never felt before, but it felt hotter than any star Lucifer, Raphael or himself had hung in the sky. It was desire that scorched his chest, but he had no idea what it was he wanted to do. Did he want to push back her locks, did he want to hold her? Holding her sound sort of right, but there was no need to hold her. Instead, he kept his hands to himself and just stood there looking at her. She eventually broke his gaze and looked back over her work for any perfections. The bees lazily flew around her, inspecting all the flowers she had spent God knows how much time on. 

“So what were you supposed to be doing while you were doing this?” Raziel laughed. 

“I could ask you the same thing.” She said smiling. Gabriel suddenly heard how rude that had sounded. 

“I didn't mean- when I said that I-“ 

“It’s fine,” she said amused, “I am currently working on designing some more pollinators upstairs.” 

“I could come with you!” He said a little too quickly, “If you want, that is. I could help.” 

“I thought archangels shouldn’t make other archangels do their work for them.” She teased. 

“This is different,” Gabriel protested. “We would work on something together.” 

“Do even remember what it's like to create something other stars?” She said. 

“Of course I do.” 

“Well, we’ll see.” 

Before giving Gabriel a warning she opened her wings and ascended upwards. Quickly Gabriel did the same as to not lag behind. Raziel led him to a corner of heaven in which she had a table set up for work. 

“Why are you set up so far away from everyone else?” He asked. 

He had never seen her work space before and all the other angel, usually worked closely with each other. Maybe he had been out in the stars too long, he didn't know any other angel who worked independently from everyone else. 

“It's nice to have my own area, privacy helps me focus.” 

That made Gabriel blink, he couldn’t see why anyone would want to be by themselves. He often wished for company up in the stars. In fact, he often felt lonely even with Raphael and Lucifer up there with him. They often spent their time talking together, it's not as if they tried leaving him out of the discussion, it just sort of happened. He often wished someone he was closer with would be sent up there with him. Raziel quickly grabbed something off the desk and tucked it into the drawer. Gabriel saw it but didn't think much of it, he was more interested in the designs she had on top of her desk. He flipped through the detailed drawings of some insects that will be made, have been made and ideas that have been scrapped. 

“So you ready to prove you’re not just talk?” Raziel said holding out a quill for him to use. 

“More than ready.” 

* 

Together they spent what would have been hours, if time had been a concept at this point, working and talking over Raziel’s table. Finally when they had the finished design, Raziel insisted they create it. 

“What? No. We can't do that. The design has to be approved first. We could get in trouble if we create something on earth without it being approved.” 

“Then we will do it here.” 

Gabriel looked around to see if any other angels were nearby. 

“Here?” 

“We can’t take it to earth, so if we want to see our if our design is ready or if needs any tweaks we will have to do it here. They said that my design for the bee was impractical and that its wings wouldn't be able to lift its body but I knew it could-“ 

“You have done this before?” 

“Once or twice. You can leave if you want, you don’t have to be here. But I’d like it if you’d stay.” 

Gabriel gave on last look around to make sure no one would walk in on them bending the rules. 

“Okay let's do it.” 

It only took them a couple of minutes with them both working on it. Finally, their little creation was complete. Tentatively, it spread its wings and its two antennas wiggled slightly on its head, then it began flying around. Both Gabriel and Raziel moved their hands to cover the insect from any prying eyes. The tips of its wings thumped against their palms as it flew inside of the makeshift cage it was trapped in. Gabriel couldn’t help but giggle as the wings tickled his hands. 

“It's so pretty.” Gabriel cooed, more to the insect than to Raziel. 

“So what should we call this guy and all his friends.” 

“Hmm, what about butterfly?” Gabriel asked while giving her a smile. 

Looking at that smile made that feeling come back to Raziel’s stomach and chest. But now she had a name for what she could feel banging around in there. 

“Butterfly… that’s a good name.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone liked this chapter, we are going to see a few more like it as we find out everything Gabriel forgot. Let me know what you guys think about this one 🤗


	26. A Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mature Content

Raziel was working in Eden when Gabriel made another visit. He flew down like he had so many times before but this time Raziel couldn’t help but burst into laughter at the sight of him. 

“What’s so funny?” 

“Y-you.” She managed to say while doubled over. 

“What about me?" He asked, quickly growing self conscious. 

“Have you seen yourself lately?” 

“No?” 

“You might want to.” She said pointing him in the direction of one of the newly formed lakes. 

Gabriel looked at himself in the waters reflection and was immediately embarrassed. All six of his wings were terribly matted and there were even stray feathers caught in his secondaries. Not to mention that they were all covered in a thin layer of stardust. He tried shaking it free and smoothing the feathers down with his fingers. 

“That's not going to work.” Raziel called behind him. “A lot of those are going to have to come out.” 

She walked over and began inspecting them, running her fingers through his feathers as she circled. 

“You should take care of these wings better. God gifted you such beautiful wings, you shouldn't try and break them” 

“I wasn’t- I didn’t- I’ll have you know that I take excellent care of them... it just slips my mind sometimes.” 

Raziel stopped abruptly in front of him, giving him a thoughtful look. 

“I could give them a touch up for you.” 

“You could? You aren’t too busy with anything? I wouldn't want to take you away from your work.” 

“You mean no more than you usually do,” She teased, “and no, my work can wait a little while. I’m overdue for a break.” 

Raziel’s wings sprung forth off her back before lifting her off into the sky. 

“Come on, lets get somewhere more private. I’m not the only angel working in the garden and we wouldn't anyone seeing the great Archangel Gabriel looking like that.” 

Gabriel frowned but he didn't argue, he didn’t in fact want anyone to see him like this either. 

* 

They flew over the dessert and then a few separated plates of land until Raziel settled on a small mountain overlooking a valley covered in rows and rows of purple. Gabriel settled down on the grass there and stretched out all six of his wings. 

“What’s down there?" Gabriel asked, as he tried to make out what the purple blobs were took up a quarter mile of the valley. 

“Lavender.” 

“All of that is just the one flower?” He said turning to her with an amused look. 

“Yeah… may have went a bit overboard.” 

Gabriel chuckled as he looked back down at the rows of lavender. Sadly, the earth at this point had no atmosphere, which meant there was no wind. Even with the mass amounts of lavender growing in the valley, Gabriel couldn’t smell it from up where he sat on the mountain. But still, it looked pretty. Raziel sat behind him and began working on his wings. She summoned a wet towel and began gently wiping away the stardust that had collected there. Once the wings were clear, she began straightening the feathers out and plucking any feathers that were too badly damaged. 

“Raziel?” 

“Yes.” 

“Could I ask you something?” 

“Sure.” 

“You may not want to answer.” 

Raziel sighed but she was only a little annoyed, it was hard for her to find him irritating when she already so busy finding him to be endearing. 

“Why don’t you ask me and we’ll find out.” 

“I was just curious, do you know why you only have the one pair of wings?” 

Raziel’s fingers paused. All the other archangels of the lord were created with three sets of wings, but not Raziel. She had often wondered why she had decided on only giving her the single pair. But it wasn’t her place to question God’s decision. Her fingers went back to work.

“Why do you ask?” 

“Just wondering.” 

“Little Gabriel, always so curious.” 

“It's hard not to be interested in you.” 

“Shut up.” She said with a laugh. After a few more seconds of silence Raziel spoke again. 

“No, I’ve never asked Her.” 

“But I thought you knew everything.” 

“Of course not, only the almighty knows everything.” 

“But you are in charge of her secrets.” 

“There are things that she keeps from even me.” 

Raziel finished the first wing and then moved onto the next one. 

“I think its sad that the humans will only ever see a portion of this beautiful world we are creating.” Gabriel said wistfully as his gaze stretched beyond the valley. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Well they’ll only ever live in the Garden. God is making a paradise for them, there is no need for them to ever leave.” 

Raziel didn't say anything. 

“Right?” Gabriel asked, turning towards her for an answer. 

But she adverted her eyes, she was known for her poker face but it was useless on Gabriel. Her silence was always just as loud as her voice to him. 

“Are they going to leave?” He gasped. 

“I’m not supposed to tell you… but…” 

“But? But what?” 

“They will, eventually, leave the Garden.” Raziel pulled on a particularly stuck feather, he didn't even notice. 

“Where will they go?” 

“Everywhere. Once they’re ready, they’ll leave the Garden and explore the wonders of the world. Why did you think that the world is so big and the Garden is so small?” 

“I don’t know. I guess I just assumed that they would have wanted to stay in paradise. I mean who would give up paradise.” 

“But that’s the thing the whole world will become paradise, when they are ready.” 

“How will they know when they are ready?” 

“I don’t know.” 

“How will we know when they are ready?” 

“I don’t know that either.” She finished a second wing. “I really don’t think I was supposed to tell you that.” 

“I wont tell anyone, promise.” 

“How can you be so sure? You are the archangel of communication.” 

“And you are the archangel of secrets, but here you are telling me anyway.” 

Raziel finished up a third wing, she had started with the hardest ones so it was getting progressively easier. 

“I have something else I probably shouldn’t show you, if you want to see it.” Raziel smiled at him, her eyes glinted with playfulness 

“Yes of course.” 

“Ok, I’m almost done, and then I’ll show you.” 

No longer taking her time she quickened her pace, too excited to be patient. That being said she still handled each stay and loose feather with care. After not too long she had finished. She stood up and while Gabriel's back was still turned picked up one of his feathers that wasn’t broken and snuck it into her robes. Then she helped him to his feet and they walked to the edge of the mountain before taking off from it. Together they flew down to the lavender fields. Raziel took a deep breath and turned around to him with that same playful glint shining in her eye. 

“You ready?” She asked her hands resting on his chest. 

“Ready for..?” 

But Raziel took off, but not with her wings, this time it was with her legs. Gabriel ran after her. Raziel laughed loudly, the beautiful sound seemed to echo off the sides of the mountains and the melody seemed to float around the entire valley. She glanced back at him over her shoulder. Her bright blue eyes seemed to glow surrounded by the purple flowers and the deep green grass. The lavender bushes rubbed against his sides as he ran to keep up with her. 

“Where are you taking me?” He yelled but he couldn’t hid the laugh playing at the ends of his voice. 

“You’ll see.” She yelled back, her robes flying around as she ran. 

The feeling of the ground pushing back against his feet as he ran was an addictive feeling, Gabriel always missed the feeling of running while up in the stars. Sure flying was fun, but running... feeling your feet against the earth as all of muscles moved and worked to push you forward, it was just as a freeing of a feeling. Suddenly, Raziel took a sharp right at the end of the lavender field. Gabriel nearly tripped over himself at the sudden change in direction. Still chasing after her he saw that where they were headed was a small lake at the bottom of a waterfall. 

‘Funny’ he thought, ‘it's like a mini Eden.’ 

As Gabriel stopped to join her beneath a canopy of trees near the edge of the pond she took his hands in hers. 

“Gabriel there is something that I wish to share with you.” She said quietly, not exactly in a whisper, but the gentle and excited tone she used made him all the more interested. 

“What is it that you wish to share?” 

“It's something that the humans will do, it's called a kiss. Humans give them to someone special, someone- someone they love. May I.. give it to you?” 

Raziel could swear she could hear her heart pounding in her ears. At first she thought she was afraid of him saying no. But now she realized it would be so much worse if he said yes but didn't like it. Her legs shook slightly as if they were dying for her to take off running but she could turn and run, not now. 

“Okay.” Gabriel said, more than ready to receive any gift she would give him. 

Tentatively, she reached her hand up to gently hold his face before getting up on her tiptoes to kiss him. The moment their lips touch the butterflies swarming her chest and stomach stilled and a warm glow radiated throughout her abdomen. As it they had been trapped in a resin made out of the sun's ray. After a moment Raziel broke the kiss and dropped back on her heels. Gabriel opened the eyes as Raziel moved back, they were glazed over and shining with a newfound light. 

“That felt wonderful,” He breathed, completely star struck, “What other things will they do?” 

“I could tell you,” Raziel said inching upwards. “Or I could show you.” 

Again Raziel reached up and locked him in another kiss, this time she wrapped her hands around the back of his neck to deepen it. Gabriel wrapped his arms around her back, holding her as closed he could. He had never felt something so exhilarating, it didn't compare to flying or running. He was sure he could do it forever, but Raziel had other ideas. 

“Here take off your robes.” She said as she shed her own. 

This puzzled Gabriel, but he didn't refuse, if it was anything like the kissing she had just shown him he would gladly follow along. He pulled his robes off over his head and piled it on top of hers. Raziel then began kissing up from the top of his chest to his neck. Gabriel wrapped his arms back around her, feeling her soft skin was a thousand times better than feeling her robes. Her small breasts were pressed against his torso, her fingers grabbed at his hair as she captured his lips in a burning kiss.  One of Gabriel's hands slid up into her hair bun. Miraculously, the bun came undone in his fingers. Loose light brown curls undid themselves from the bun and fell around her shoulders. Gabriel paused the kiss so that he could take a look at Raziel with her hair down. 

“You are so beautiful.” He whispered. 

“Look who’s talking.” Raziel countered, pulling him back into a kiss. 

Gabriel’s cock grew harder against her hip as her tongue searched his mouth. 

“S-sorry,” He stuttered when he realized that it was pressed against her. “Is it bothering you?” 

“No its fine.” 

“That hasn’t happened before, here i'll fix it.” 

Gabriel moved his hand as if to snap it but before he could Raziel pressed her hand against his palm. 

“No, it's fine, really. It’s actually a good thing, this is supposed to happen.” 

“It is?” He asked with a gentle head tilt. 

“Yes, I’ll show you how, first I need you to sit down.” 

Gabriel did as he was told and sat down on the grass. Raziel lowered herself onto the ground over him, until her knees were on the ground and she was straddling his hips. 

“This is another thing humans will do, its called sex.” She said, lining herself up with his cock. 

“Is it anything like kissing?” Gabriel asked, clearly excited at the new possibility of pleasure. 

“Nope, it's so much better.” 

Raziel slowly and gently inserted him into her cunt. They both gasped at the new feeling. She lowered herself fully onto him, neither of them had ever felt anything like it before. With one hand still on the ground holding them up right, Gabriel's other hand when to the back of her neck to pull her into another kiss. Once she got used to the feeling she began rocking up and down along his shaft. Instinctively, Gabriel began thrusting up to meet her, each collision of flesh sent another wave of pleasure coursing through both of them. He was sure his heart was going to explode from the way it was hammering wildly in his chest. 

“Gabriel, ah~ More please. Oh god that feels so good.” 

Gabriel’s pleasure only began to build more quickly as Raziel started showering him in encouragement. He thrusted harder, faster. Raziel gripped tightly onto his shoulders as she rode him, she knew sex was going to feel good but she didn't know it was going to feel this good. As her pleasure mounted she gripped his cock tighter with her pussy. 

“Raziel you feel… so amazing” Gabriel moaned between breaths. 

That was enough to send Raziel over the edge and spiraling into her orgasm. Raziel’s body clenched tightly which caused Gabriel to reach his climax right behind her. Raziel collapsed on top of him, completely awash in the afterglow of her delightful orgasm. Careful not to disturb her too much, he slowly laid down on the grass, pulling her snuggly against him as he did. She rested her head against his chest catching her breath. 

“That was wow, like really wow. That was indescribable.” 

“Is it that good every time?” 

“I uh, I don’t know. That's the first time I ever did that.” 

“I cant see why anyone would do anything else.” Raziel laughed and then asked, “So you’d be interested in doing that again?” 

“Definitely.” He said rubbing her back and playing with her hair. 

Raziel planted a kiss on the middle of her chest. 

“I think I could stay like this forever, here on your chest.” Raziel rested her chin on his chest and looked up at him with an adoring gaze. “Would you let me stay here forever?” 

“Anything for you my honey.” 

“Honey?” She asked with a grin. “Where did you learn that word?” 

“I read that report you did on bees. You wrote that it was a sticky sweet substance that was made by bees. Which fits you perfectly because you are incredibly sweet…” He said giving her a peck on the lips as if to prove his point. “... and you are most certainly sticky.” 

Gabriel lifted her leg and made a pointed look down as cum slid down his cock that was still sheathed inside her. Raziel couldn’t help but laugh at the silly nickname. He had a point about the sticky and sweet correlation but little did he know that one of the main ways honey was formed was the regurgitation of nectar by bees. She saw by the way he was preening that he figured himself clever for coming up with that so she decided against telling him that he was calling her ‘bee vomit’. 

“That’s ridiculous.” She said smiling, the mirth very much present in her voice. 

He took her laughter as an indication that she liked the nickname, he beamed at her. Raziel wanted to stay there forever but she knew she had to get back to Eden and oversee the work being done there. The virtue Ariel had a love for all nature and had a bad habit for trying to cram as many plants as she could into the space she was working, leaving no room for the animals or the people who would be living there to move around. Raziel was already dreading the problems could have arisen during her brief break than she would have to deal with. She snapped her fingers and in an instant the two were clean. 

“What happened to forever?” Gabriel joked as she began to get up and pull her robes out from under Gabriel’s. 

Raziel just rolled her eyes and shook her head but she was as giddy as a fool. Once her rob was no longer trapped under Gabriel's she shook it out to try and figure out which end was which. Unbeknownst to her something ended up falling out of one of the robes many hidden pockets. A small white objected fluttered out of the coat and floated lazily top the ground. Gabriel held out his hand under it and it fell into his palm. 

“What’s this?” He said quietly, examining what was now apparent to be a white feather. 

Raziel looked from her task of straightening out her robes to see that Gabriel had discovered what she had taken. In a panic, she tried to snatch it away from him but he quickly grabbed her and extended his other arm out of her reach. It was too late anyways he had already recognized the distinguishing dust of silver specks that covered the white feathers. 

“Care to tell me why you have one of my feathers hidden in your pocket.” 

Raziel blushed deeply, a lump caught in her throat. 

“I.. um.. have use for them.” 

Gabriel looked between the feather and her, clearly puzzled. “What use could you possibly have them?” 

“I.. uh.. well don’t laugh.” 

“What is it? Come on, you can tell me.” He said placing a hand on her still exposed hip. 

“I use them as quills.” She said quietly, turning from him as her face burned brightly. 

Gabriel smiled ecstatically. 

“Shut up.” 

“I didn't say anything.” He said still smiling like God herself had dubbed him ‘best servant of the lord’. 

“You better quit it with all that smiling.” She warned, but the threat was empty and they both knew it. 

“I cant help it,” He said pulling her down back into his lap. “You are just so adorable!” 

He rubbed his nose against her neck and face only burned brighter. 

“Adorable? I am not adorable! I am an archangel and you shall address me as such.” She said with a raised head. 

She was already constantly undermined in her position due to her tiny frame and single set of wings, she didn't need Gabriel going around and telling everyone she was adorable. Gabriel didn't say anything, he tried biting his lip to contain his smile but it was to no avail. 

“You are impossible.” She said standing up to retrieve her dropped robes. 

She had to bend over to pick them up and lucky for Gabriel she did this turned from him. He got a good look at her tight little ass as she did. Suddenly Gabriel wasn’t biting his lip to try and stop smiling. Even after just figuratively rolling around in the grass with her he wanted to be inside her again. He thought about his tongue entering her lower lips and what her flower would taste like. Sadly, all too soon her robes dropped like a curtain, completely obscuring the view of that perfect round ass. Gabriel was so distracted he didn't think to try and cover the sigh that passed through his lips. He absent mindedly twirled the feather between his fingers. 

“What are you thinking about?” She asked adjusting her robes before turning back to him. 

“Oh nothing I just.. don’t think it's fair.” He said with a little bit of a pout in his voice. 

“What isn’t fair?” She said with an eyebrow raised. 

“You have so many of my feathers and I don’t have any of yours.” 

Ok now he was definitely pouting at her. She giggled a little and plucked the feather from his hand. 

“Too bad.” She said in a playful whisper. 

“Won’t you even part with one? I could use a quill myself you know.” 

“For what? You spend all your time creating stars we both know Lucifer is the one who designs them.” 

“Not true!” Gabriel said, a little offended. “We take turns.” 

“Oh yeah? And when was your last turn?” 

“Oh come on Honey, can’t I just have one? Even if its just to hold onto.” 

Raziel smiled and shook her head, her loose curls bouncing around her head. 

“Maybe next time.” She called over her shoulder. 

She then spread out her wings around her, preparing to take off. But she stopped, just before flying off. She then turned back to him and ran into his arms, she grabbed both sides of his face and kissed him deeply. He held onto her robes for dear life and kissed her just hungerly. It was never planned when they would see each other again, and they both knew it could be a while. She pulled away and smiled at him. 

“Goodbye my love, I look forward to seeing you again.” 

She then lept into the sky and left, leaving a mesmerized archangel in her wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everybody is liking this look into the past so far, i've got a few more lined up.


	27. A New Project

Gabriel knew the plates of the world just as while as any angel charged with working there, maybe even better than some. It wasn’t because he was all that interested in learning about the plates of the earth, but it came from his constant scouring of the earth's surface to try and locate a certain archangel he could keep himself from. But after scoring the earth on this particular occasion he didn't find any trace of her. He thought about asking around to find where she was but he felt that would make him look desperate and foolish. So he decided to go to his favorite spot on the earth's surface. Due to the tilt of the plate in space and the enormous mountain on its surface it had a unique effect that made it so the sun’s rays didn't touch the ground on the other side of the mountain. This made it so you could see the other stars in the sky much more easily. 

He laid down on the ground and looked up at the stars he wondered what humans would think of them, would they lay on grass as he did and look up? Would they lay exactly where he did some day and look up in wonder? He would always come here to study the stars, wondering if he was doing a good job with them, or would the humans not like them? Lucifer always assured him that they were brilliant and beautiful and that the lord was very proud of his work. But he would like it better if he could hear that from her. He knew it was trivial and that the almighty had bigger concerns but he still wondered if the stars he worked to create would be viewed as lesser than those made by the hands of Raphael and Lucifer. He tried to push down these thoughts, telling himself that all their work was equal, from the sun to the tiniest blade of grass. All of her creations were equally as important and he didn't need to feel that he was doing a bad job. He smiled up at the galaxies above him, lost in the symphony of color. A voice broke the silence around him. 

“Do my eyes deceive me?” A familiar voice called, “Or is that the Archangel Gabriel I see slacking off?” 

Raziel landed on the space next to him, he turned to see her toes wiggling on the cool grass. He briefly considered asking how she knew where to find him but he wasn't surprised, she knew the surface of the earth like the back of her hand. Perhaps she even spotted him flying over and decided to follow him. Gabriel moved onto his elbows so he could better look at that beautiful face. 

“I’m not slacking off, I’m taking a break.” 

“Admiring your own work it seems.” She said as her gaze flickered up to the stars he was viewing. 

As she turned slightly from him, he noticed her hair was back up in a bun. Gabriel couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed, as beautiful as the bun was he wished to run his fingers through her hair. Maybe she’d let him undo it again. 

“There’s nothing wrong with that.” 

“What would she say?” 

“She doesn’t mind if we rest after working hard, is that not what the 7th day will be for?” 

“Its not the seventh day yet, its not even the first. The layers of the earth have yet to be finished and pulled together. There is no day and night yet little Gabriel.” 

“Still there is no harm in a few moments spared here and there.” 

Gabriel patted the spot next to him, Raziel gave him a playful eye roll but laid next to him all the same. After a few moments of silence as they looked up at the stars. 

“Can I tell you a secret of my own?” 

Raziel turned to look at him, her blue eyes shining brighter than any star hanging in the sky. She nodded at him to continue. 

“I didn’t come down here for a break. I came down to see you. Even with Lucifer and Raphael and the other underling angels, it can feel quite lonely in the infinity of space. Lonely without you.” 

Gabriel pushed a loose lock of Raziel's hair behind her hair. Something about that was taboo. An unspoken rule that no one was to be favorited, no one was to be above God. It wasn't necessarily wrong to like one angel more than another, it just wasn't supposed to be stated. Raziel’s eyes widened and her cheeks flushed, she turned from him back up to stars. 

“I.. um miss you too. When you’re up there, I mean.” 

Gabriel smiled, his stomach was doing back flips. He couldn’t believe that she felt the same way, he thought for sure his feelings were reciprocated, now that he knew he wanted to stay with her on earth forever. He didn’t want to leave her if she missed him half as much as he missed her. He opened his mouth to tell her that he would stay here forever, that he would leave the stars and never go back. But he knew that was just a fantasy. He had a job to do and so did she, he couldn’t keep her from it and he couldn’t abandon his post. So he found himself saying something else. 

“Would you like me to tell you their names? I know you probably know them all any-“ 

“No!” Raziel said a little too quickly, cutting him off in the process. “I.. don’t know everything. Please, tell me.” 

“Ok.” Gabriel said. 

He then pointed upwards to the sky and pointed out each individual star while naming them, he then would say which archangel created them. As he told her, Raziel's hand moved to take his hand in hers. Gabriel’s words died on his tongue as he felt her fingers lace into his. 

“..what’s this?” He said lifting the two connected hands. 

“Its called ‘holding hands’, it's another human thing.” 

“Oh.” Was all Gabriel’s brain could come up with and the two went into a momentary silence as they felt each other’s hands and looked up at the sky. Her hand was tiny and soft compared to his, her slim fingers fit perfectly in between his. 

“It’s nice.” 

“Yeah.” Raziel agreed. 

“I think I like kissing better.” 

“Yeah me too,” Raziel said with a grin, but then she added a little worried, “do you want to stop?” 

“No.” 

“Me neither.” 

Maybe this could be enough for Gabriel, these moments in between work with just the two of them. For now at least. One day they’ll be done with all their work for God and they will be free to live on earth together, Gabriel was sure of it. 

*

“Seems like a big job for just the two of us.” Gabriel said, looking over the file. He was looking over a shared desk used by Raphael, Lucifer and himself, and he was looking at the outlines for their next big project.

“Lucky for us it won’t be just the two of us.” Lucifer said. 

Gabriel raised his head along with an eyebrow. 

“I thought you said that Raphael will be off on his own project.” 

“He will be, but we will be getting an extra pair of hands.” 

“Who?” 

“Don’t know, haven’t decided yet.” Lucifer said with a shrug as he handed a request form to Gabriel. 

“We get to pick an archangel, any archangel we want?” Gabriel was hoping he didn’t sound as excited as he felt. 

“We will need God’s approval but yeah anyone, got someone particular in mind?” 

“Yes, actually, there is a certain archangel I know of that has spent a great deal of work on designs for the earth and because we are using the same material for this project I think it would be a good idea to get them on board. I’m sure they will be a great asset.” 

“They sound perfect. Well since they were your idea, you won’t mind doing the work, right Gabe?” Lucifer said over his shoulder as he left the work desk they used to look over things and went to his own separate desk. 

Normally Gabriel would have bristled at the notion that he had to do Lucifer's busy work just because he said so, but this time he rushed to do it. He didn't even think to be offended, he was too busy being excited about being able to work on a project with Raziel up in the stars. Quickly Gabriel took the request forms over to his own separate desk to fill them out. As he went to set them down he noticed that he had something else placed there. Sitting on his desk was a purple book with golden letters in big swirly cursive writing. Odd, it hadn’t been there just a minute ago and Gabriel certainly hadn’t put it there. He thought about asking Lucifer if he had put it there but as he lifted the cover he knew exactly who had put it there. A small note was placed in between the cover and the first page. 

For my curious archangel.

-Raziel 

Along with a note, there was a brown feather with eggshell speckles on one side and fully eggshell color. Even without the note he would have recognized the sender by that feather. Gabriel’s heart sang as he gave the feather a gentle brush of his fingers. He was excited to read the book that Raziel gifted to him but he was even more excited to fill out the request form. Gabriel decided to first fill out the forms and turn them in as soon as possible and read the book while he waited for the approval. With the flick of his wrist the feather turned into a quill which he used to fill out the request for the extra archangel on what was currently being called Project Moon. Gabriel couldn’t wait to have Raziel by his side for God knows how long, nothing was going to ruin how excited he felt. 


	28. The Divide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mature content

“Raziel! Raziel!” Gabriel yelled through heaven’s halls. 

A few angels who were not Raziel turned their heads, probably mostly on instinct and partly to make sure nothing bad was happening. But the larger archangel was clearly enthused. Raziel stopped and turned around giving him an amused smile. She loved the innocent way he didn't mind what people thought when he made a scene, and she loved that he was making a fool of himself just for his attention. 

“Raziel,” he said finally in front of her. “You’ll never believe what I have to tell you.” 

“Oh?” She said her smile getting bigger, she couldn’t help it, Gabriel’s good mood was infectious. 

“Yes it's so amazing, you are going to be so excited.” 

“Gabriel,” She said in a playful scolding way, in a tone that you would use to remind a child to put away their shoes, “You have to tell me what it is for me to be excited.” 

“Right!” Gabriel said ecstatic as he reached into the pocket in his robes. 

“Here.” Gabriel stated proudly as he presented a letter to Raziel. 

“What’s this?” She asked, unfolding it. 

“I know you are going to be getting a letter of your own soon but I just couldn’t wait for it to be sent out. I had to let you know as soon as I did.” 

Raziel was going to say that it still didn't answer the question she had asked but she decided to just read the paper Gabriel had presented her and get her own answers. 

“You’re request for ‘worker’ on Project Moon has been accepted. ‘The Archangel Raziel’ will be notified shortly of the position change...” Raziel trailed off after reading the two sentences. 

“Wait, Project Moon, as in the moon? Rahab mentioned something about it she was talking about its effect on the ocean. Does this mean I’ll be working on with you?” 

“Mmhm” Gabriel hummed stepping closer. 

Raziel eyes scanned the letter over and over again. Gabriel was right, it was amazing. 

“Oh Gabriel, this is the best news.” 

She clutched the letter tightly, her eyes going over it again she just couldn’t put it down. She couldn’t believe it. 

“I’m so happy you feel that way, so does this mean you accept?” Gabriel asked hopeful. 

Raziel laughed. 

“Of course!” 

She pulled him into a tight hug. Gabriel felt the urge to kiss her as she pulled away, but thought better of it. He knew that she showed that to him in private and that no one else should see them do it. Even though he knew he shouldn’t, when she was looking up at him, he still wanted to so badly. 

“Alright have to go.” Raziel turned and began swiftly walking away. 

“Wait, so soon?” Gabriel called after her while also moving to follow her, the hurt evident in his voice. 

“The sooner I accept the sooner we can get started.” She said as she headed off to her desk. 

“Right, of course.” Gabriel said more to himself than to her. 

Even though he knew rationally that soon he was going to be working closer with Raziel than ever before, his heart still ached as he watched her leave. 

* 

Raziel was excited to be working with Gabriel but was a little nervous to be working with Lucifer. If she was being honest with herself she normally avoided working with other archangels. Even though the archangels were supposed to be equal, she knew not all the other Archangels saw it that way. She had heard the way Michael, Uriel and Sandalphon talked about her, her wings, her small corporation, the fact they thought that she was not worthy to keep the secrets of the lord. They were not a fan of the way she talked to the angels lower on the pecking order than her, the way she treated them with kindness and talked as if they were equals. They didn't like her van grant disregard for how things were ‘supposed to work’. That being said she liked working with Raphael, he never put her down or thought that being an archangel made him better. He was more aloof with angelic politics and didn't really care either way. And Gabriel never treated her any differently or any less important, in fact he seemed to favor her to any other angel. 

But Raziel had never met Lucifer before and feared she would get the same cold shoulder she had grown accustomed to among her peers. She was especially nervous because she knew that he was God's unofficial favorite and was worried that such treatment would have gone to his head. So she was pleasantly surprised to find that he wasn't what she expected at all. He was charming and charismatic. Sure he was a little bit of prince and a tad bossy, but he ran the stars the way she ran the garden. She respected his firm yet appreciative demeanor towards angels lower than himself. He valued them and always made them feel heard. They were incredibly compatible coworkers. Plus she was amused by the way Lucifer teased Gabriel like an older brother. Of course he quickly picked up on how much Gabriel liked Raziel and would make a few passing comments here and there which would turn Gabriel into a red faced stuttering mess. But what Raziel liked most about Lucifer was the thought provoking conversations they frequently shared. 

“It's a shame, don’t you think?” Lucifer said one day to her. 

They had been talking about Raziel’s work on earth and all the wonderful things she had made. 

“What is?” Raziel asked. 

“All of this.” he said gesturing around him. 

“We are doing all this work, making everything perfect for humanity, their sky, their earth, their animals. What about us?” 

“What about us?” Raziel asked back. 

“Come on Raziel, it isn’t fair that we are doing all this for them and we get nothing for ourselves, what happens when we are done with the work she has asked of us? What will be our purpose then?” 

“The almighty has told me we as angels are tasked with protecting them, as they roam the earth.” 

“Protect them? From what? Once they eat from the tree of life they shall live forever as we do. Nothing will be able to harm them. And even if that is true is that what you want to do with your eternal life, watch the humans from afar making sure they don’t bump into a particularly sharp tree branch?” 

“Of course not.” Raziel said. 

She wanted to spend her existence with Gabriel on earth. Eating the food, watching the stars at night, smelling the flowers, running through fields. 

“Think about it, she made all this for them, from the earth to the stars above, we won't be able to live there with them. We will be restricted to heaven watching them, recording their findings and discoveries and nothing more. That's all we will have, forever.” 

Raziel didn't mask the shock that covered her face. She had never thought of that before. She thought- she was sure that after all their hard work was done, they would live on the earth, free to do as they wished. But what if Lucifer was right, that after they done doing the lord's wishes they still wouldn't be free to do as they wished, that they would be bound to the heavens, isolated from the earth they worked so hard on. That couldn’t be true... right? Surely she would allow them the same privileges as humanity. 

“Want to know what I think?” Lucifer asked, his voice dark and low. 

“What?” She was afraid of the answer, but she was created curious and could help but ask. 

“That she loves them more than us. She makes us do all the work and then she plans to turn around and reward them with the fruits of our labor.” 

Raziel felt sick, she couldn’t believe what he was saying. Or at least didn't want to believe. 

“She isn’t supposed to have favorites. She loves all of us…” Raziel said weakly. 

Her head was spinning and she had a nagging feeling that she was going to tip over. Clutching her hands into tight fists she forced herself to remain upright. 

“And yet she does have them, you’ve seen the way Gabriel and the other Archangels treat angels they perceive as less than them. If we were all loved equals there would be no need for titles like Archangel or Cherub, we would all be the same in the eyes of the lord. But. We. Aren’t. She loves us, but how much love does the almighty really have? Once humanity comes around how much love will be left for us?” 

The conversation ended there, but Raziel's own inter-monologue kept running. No one ever had said such things. Their faith in the lord was supposed to be unflappable, the thought of an angel (an archangel!) would say such things was unthinkable. But this was Lucifer, heavens golden boy, the favored son of God. Not only was he putting the idea out there that angels were just a placeholder until humanity came, but he said it with such sureness, as if it had already happened. It made Raziel tense at every memory she had ever had of the lord telling her she had ‘big plans’ for humanity. She found herself replaying everything that God had said to her in confidence in her head over and over, along with everything Lucifer said, and everything he left unsaid. 

* 

At first Gabriel was happy that Lucifer and Raziel were getting along so well. It always made him smile to hear her laugh at something Lucifer said. But then something started to happen. It was slow at first, Gabriel didn't know what was making him feel so weird around them. But it was as if the closer the two of them got the further away Gabriel felt. Before he knew it, he was feeling just like he did whenever Lucifer and Raphael would accidentally talk around him. But of course this was better because it was still Raziel, and she did make the effort to include him. Still, it just made him feel like there was something wrong with him. 

Then he saw it. Lucifer was showing her something and then it happened. His hand pressed into hers and she held it back, it was innocent enough but it still made his heart stop. He didn't see it as the chaste gesture that it was, instead he felt angry and embarrassed by it. Raziel hadn’t initiated it, and he knew that, but he couldn’t stop thinking that maybe she taught Lucifer that when he wasn't around. And if she did, what other things was she teaching him? What were they doing when he wasn't around? He thought he was the only one she told things to. He already felt weird whenever they talked and now it worse. 

“Hey, you ok?” Raziel whispered. 

“What? Oh yeah of course.” Gabriel said blinking as he shook thoughts from his head. 

“You were making a bunch of faces.” 

“I’m sorry I was just thinking.” 

“About what?” 

“Its embarrassing..” he said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Tell me anyway.” 

“Would you.. kiss me, again?” 

Raziel smiled and got up on her tippy toes to give Gabriel a kiss. Naturally, one hand held her cheek and the other was placed on her hip. After a minute or so of heated kisses he pulled back. Raziel’s cheeks were flushed as she gazed up at him. 

“Could we… do what we did again?” 

“Ok, but not here lets find somewhere on earth. Lucifer could be back any minute.” She said while doing a quick look around. 

“Back to the place we did it before?” 

“If you like.” 

Gabriel nodded, pulling her back into a kiss before they descended to earth. This time they took longer, Gabriel was trying to make up for all the time that he couldn’t touch her the way he wanted because someone (*cough cough* Lucifer) was watching. That being said Gabriel wasted no time getting the both of them undressed. He gave her lavish kisses from her hip all the way up to her neck. Raziel's fingers trailed up Gabriel's arms. 

As his trail of kisses climbed upwards she pulled him closer, pressing their bodies together. She pressed against his growing erection, testing Gabriel’s virtue of patience. But Gabriel could wait, he was an angel after all. He littered her neck with sweet tender kisses while his thumb rubbed against her nipple. Raziel whined underneath him. Thrusting up against his cock, Raziel was not so patient. She kissed him greedily while rubbing up against him. Gabriel got the hint at how badly she wanted it. He pulled back from her, rocking back on his knees. Then, he gently pushed her legs apart and lined himself up. Before he pushed into her, he briefly met her gaze. Raziel’s cheeks were flushed and her breath was heavy causing her cheats to heave up and down. Her beautiful curls were strewn around her face. And her eyes. God, her eyes, her heavenly blues were lidded with lust and seemed to shine even brighter while looking at him. Gabriel could feel his heart swell while looking at her. He bent forward slightly and slid a hand under her head. Gently he kissed her forehead before moving back to his previous position and pressing into her. His thrusts were slow and deep. It caused Raziel to lightly press her nails into his forearms. 

“More.. Please..” She whimpered. 

She couldn’t handle the intense feeling that came with the slow rhythm he had chosen. Gabriel picked up the pace but not by much. He didn't want to rush anything. He wanted this moment to last indefinitely. He tortured her this way for a few more minutes before again going a little faster. Raziel raised herself off the ground slightly so that she could press up into him and hopefully increase the speed they were going. Raziel's moans were growing, her pleas and whimpers became the melody to harmonize with Gabriel's grunts and groans. Her hands went up further until her nails were digging into his back. Occasionally, they kissed needily but they kept having to break it so they could catch their breath that their corporations needed. 

Eventually Gabriel’s patience ran out and he held her closer and pumped into her as hard as he could. Gabriel shuddered and dug his fingers into his grass as he came. Raziel hit her orgasm just as he hit his, he again littered her neck with kisses. She went a little limp in his arms and Gabriel held her closer. Completely drain, Gabriel laid back on the grass under them and pulled her down on top of him. Raziel rested her head on Gabriel's chest, trying to steady her breath. 

“Gabriel?” She gasped still working on forming thoughts. 

“Yes honey?” 

The nickname made her laugh shakily, he wasn't helping her inability to breath. 

“Do you.. do you think we will still be doing this? You know, when humanity comes along?” 

“Of course, I imagine we will be doing a lot more of it. We will have a lot more time to when our work is done.” He said absentmindedly trailing his fingers up and down her back. 

“Right, of course.” 

“Something wrong?” 

“No, of course not.” She said burying her face into his chest, hiding her shame. 

She had stretched the truth her and there but she didn't lie, not to Gabriel. But she just did because everything was most certainly not fine. 

* 

“Why do you never talk about this stuff in front of Gabriel?” Raziel asked. 

They were having another ‘private meeting’ and this time Raphael was with them. 

“Gabriel..” Raphael started. 

“Doesn’t get it.” Lucifer finished for him. 

“What do you mean?” Raziel asked, a little hurt that Gabriel was, in fact, being excluded on purpose. 

“He just.. believes whatever he is told.” Lucifer said with a shrug. “He isn’t comfortable even entertaining the idea that we angels aren’t as special as we were told we were. He is stubborn like that.” 

“He doesn’t see the problems like we do, he thinks everything is perfect because she says it is. He is afraid of being wrong.” Raphael added. “But what can we do? How do we make things better?” 

“I don’t think we can, we are just three angels, i'll be it Archangels but still we can't go and tell God to redesign her great plan.” 

“Of course not, we just want to know what’s going on. What is wrong with wanting to know what the future holds for us? And we should have equal treatment not just between us and humans but between us and the other angels, we should have true equality.” 

Lucifer and Raphael looked at each other shocked and then started to laugh. 

“What’s so funny?” Raziel said, her face flushing slightly at the perceived mocking. 

“Sorry, it's just all we do is talk and here you are ready to actually make change and create fairness. It's actually kinda incredible” Lucifer said. 

“Told you she’s one of a kind.” Raphael said giving Raziel a fond smile. 

“Still, there is no way she’ll listen to us.” 

“What if we talk to over angels? I’m sure they would be on our side and then we seek council with her. With their support she would have to listen to us.” 

“Hmm.. you might just be onto something.” Lucifer said, leaning back. 

* 

Lucifer, Raphael and Raziel began slowly inviting other angels to their meetings. Ones who they knew would share their ideals, ones who would keep the nature of the meetings private. Then word spread and so did the number of angels supporting their cause. At first the meetings were just about encouraging equality and an attempt to unionize heaven. But as support grew so did opposition. Somewhere along the way the message of the meetings changed. It transformed form unionization and equality into treating Lucifer like the poster boy for a whole new heaven, and Lucifer seemed to stroking the fire of a true revolution. 

A divide was starting to form between those who stood with Lucifer and those who did not. Raziel had been trying to keep things on the original message, Lucifer feigned ignorance each time Raziel said they were getting off topic of their actual objectives. A voice in the back of Raziel's head was asking her what she was doing, was this the right thing? At first it felt right, but now? Now she wasn't so sure. As she was debating if what she was doing was what would be best for her fellow angels she received a summons from God. She was of course nervous. They weren’t doing anything wrong. Talking wasn't wrong. They didn't even have any actions planned. She wouldn't punish her for talking… right? 

“The almighty will see you now.” Metatrons' voices boomed out. 

This was a time before God was too busy (or just unwilling) to speak to her angels, so Metatron had less authority than before. Raziel bowed slightly before turning to open a private chamber of God. Of course God is everywhere but she does like to have the occasional private meeting with an angel or two. Raziel was no stranger to the private company of God. Still, under these certain circumstances she was nervous as any lower angel. 

“You wished to speak to me?” Raziel said, her head bowed but her voice even. Even in the face of the highest authority she was still cool and collected. 

“Raziel.. what have you been getting up to with my little Gabriel.” 

There was no malice in her voice, she asked as if she was filling out a form, not as if she were angry. Raziel faltered, she wasn't expecting to be asked about Gabriel. She had been expecting to be asked about what Lucifer had been preaching on his pulpit to his followers, not about Gabriel who had not attended a single meeting. 

“I’m sorry I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean. Are you referring to Project Moon?” 

“No Raziel, I’m talking about your frequent trips to earth. My Gabriel has been quite distracted, he hasn’t been getting his work done.” 

Raziel’s ears went pink but she kept her head down. Not only was she slightly embarrassed that God would comment on such a private moment between them but she had said ‘my Gabriel’. 

“My Gabriel is quite fond of you, who knows the lengths he will go for you. I wish to keep him occupied with his work, and I think it might be best if you kept your distance from him. You two will have plenty of time after the world is created. I expect great things from both of you.” 

Raziel's hands balled into her robes. 

“Yes my lord.” She said, deepening her bow. 

“That is all Raziel, for now.” 

“Thank you my lord.” Raziel quickly turned and walked away at a near sprint. 

She left the private chambers and just kept going. where she wasn't sure but she just felt the urge to run, to run as far away from everything as she could.  _ Her _ Gabriel. Her Gabriel! Had she called the meeting just to mock her? No, Raziel knew why she had called the meeting. It was to remind her of her place. That she and Gabriel belonged to God and they were made to do her bidding. As her property, she could do as she wished with them. Raziel’s blood ran hot and only grew hotter at the injustice. Not only did she treat Gabriel like property, something own-able, but she clearly favored him over her. She had asked Raziel to keep her distance from him as if him seeking her out was her fault. And then to top it all off she had the gull to feed her some empty promise of a happily ever after, after their work. Raziel felt as if match had been struck in her heart and she was ready to burn down. She had never felt rage before, it was painful and scary but she refused to let it go. Tears blurred her vision as she fled through the halls of heaven. She didn't see the angel in front of her until she was crashing into him. 

“Hey, What’s wrong?” A familiar voice said. 

Raziel wiped her eyes and saw that she had tripped right into the arms of Lucifer. 

“Why are you crying?” Raziel broke and told him everything, everything between her and Gabriel, everything God had said, everything she was feeling. 

“Oh Raziel its ok. The other archangels they don’t see you like I do. I know your special. God knows it, that’s why she belittles you, she doesn’t want you to be strong. She fears your strength. It’s okay Raziel, I understand you.” 

She threw herself into his arms and cried. 

“Shh it's ok.” 

He planted a kiss on the top of her head. It didn't feel the same as when Gabriel was holding her, but Gabriel wasn't here. Lucifer was here, and he was saying everything she wanted to hear, he made her feel seen. Raziel threw herself into working for Lucifer. She wanted justice, she wanted to be heard. As she was ready to scream at the top of her lungs if it meant that someone would finally take notice. She was sick of being the littlest archangel, the quietest archangel, the damaged archangel with only one pair of wings. The rage inside her burned hotter with each meeting and with it she ignited a fire within everyone else. 

The divide grew wider.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the last sexy chapter, sorry, I hope this was fun.


	29. The Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: depictions of violence, blood and death.

Anger. It was a new feeling among the angels. It came from the rage of being kept in the dark, being mistreated, being used. It was a new feeling, and they didn't know what to do with it. Unfortunately, Lucifer knew exactly what to do with it, fuel it. He formed a rebellion out of the angry angels. He made them feel heard and important, he made them feel powerful, like they could do anything. The divide was set, between those who stood with Lucifer and those who stood with God. Once he was sure they had grown a strong enough support he organized a march on the private chambers of God. They were almost ready, but one of the organizers had been running a bit late.

“Raziel, you can't really be going through with this.”

“Of course I am.”

Her features were hardened, she no longer had a playful glint in her eye. Her face wasn't stern but soft, it was cold and angry. He almost couldn’t recognize that face as the one belonging to his love.

“Why? Why would you turn against God?”

“We aren’t turning against her, we are just standing up for ourselves.”

“It's the same thing.”

“Well it shouldn’t be!” She said, the exasperation in her raised voice caused Gabriel to hesitate for a second.

“He’s selfish, you that right? He is willing to lead you and countless others to their death all because he wants the power of the almighty.”

“No one is going to die.”

Gabriel didn't say anything, his shoulder tensed and she could see his adam’s apple bob as he swallowed.

“What?” Raziel asked.

It was obvious he was trying to keep something to himself, but still he kept quiet even though it was obvious it was killing him.

“Gabriel, what do you know?” Raziel said in a commanding voice.

Gabriel looked away, grief and anger were splayed over his face.

“You know that Lucifer hasn’t exactly been private with what he thinks of her creations and plans. He thinks he knows better, than us, than her. Well, little does he know that more than just his following of rogue angels has been listening. Others have been thinking that his jealousy of the almighty has gotten out of hand. They have plans…”

“What kind of plans?”

“They plan to cast him out… along with all those who stand with him.” Gabriel's voice strained on the last half of the sentence.

“Ha! That's nearly half of heaven! They can't hope to get rid of all of us. Who exactly is planning on casting out Lucifer?”

“The other half.”

There was a pause as Raziel processed the weight of the information.

“You can’t be serious, that they would turn against their own family.”

“It is Lucifer who has us divided! None of this would be happening if not for him.”

“And where exactly do you stand Gabriel? As far as I’m concerned Lucifer has only ever encouraged us to use the curiosity given to us by God. Surely she wants us to question this universe she has made. She did not make us to question her word. We are her servants made to follow her word and do as she says.”

“You can't possibly know that’s what her plan for us is because she won't tell us anything about her plans!”

“She tells us only what we need to know.” He bristled at the notion that God was keeping something from the angels.

“But why?” Raziel said less angry and more just frustrated and desperate. “Why does she keep us in the dark? What is she not telling us? What is she so afraid of us knowing?”

“You sound just like him.”

“So what if I do?” Her anger was building again. “Have you ever stopped to think that he is right to question her? That maybe if she can't be open to suggestion and change then we are better off without her!”

Raziel and Gabriel paused to look at each other. Gabriel had an expression on his face that would suggest he just got smacked across it. Looking into Gabriel's pained eyes caused Raziel to fully run out of steam. Would this be the last time she ever saw him. What would God do to them for speaking out if her followers planned on killing them permanently? Raziel suddenly realized she couldn’t remember the last time she had kissed him, the last time he held her, and she’d probably never feel that again.

“You can’t really believe that.” Gabriel said quietly, he looked as if he could cry.

“I.. don’t know. I don’t know what to believe anymore.”

Gabriel grabbed her hand and held it against his chest, right over his heart.

“You can believe me.”

She focused on the steady rhythm of his heartbeat playing against her palm. Her eyes were glued to her own hand, she couldn't bear to look at him.

“Why did you tell me what you have planned?”

"Because its not what I want. You shouldn’t be cast out. You could not go. You could tell Lucifer and his followers to disband and repent.” “We haven't done anything wrong!” Gabriel held her hand tighter to his chest.

“Raziel please,” he begged, “being cast out will kill you. You won't ever come back, you will be destroyed. Would you rather die than be with me?”

_ My Gabriel. _

“Don’t you get it Gabriel? I can’t have you no matter what I do.” Raziel tore her hand away and fled from him.

“Raziel!” He yelled after her. “Please don’t do this.”

*

“I can not believe you Gabriel! The complete fucking incompetence! You do realize that she is going to take that information straight to him, instead of a surprise attack they will be armed to the teeth. You have single handedly doomed us.”

Michael was pacing back and forth. She often paced as a way to think through problems and relieve unuseful and distracting energy.

“But she could tell them to reconsider, she could convince them not to rise up against God.”

“Lucifer will not reconsider he is as foolish as he is arrogant.”

Gabriel hung his shoulders in defeat.

“So what do we do?”

“We increase our arms, surround them and take them down without hesitation. No mercy.”

“No mercy? Wait, we should give them a chance to repent.”

“You already gave them that chance, if they attempt to storm Gods private chambers we will know that they have chosen a Godless path.”

Gabriel swallowed hard, praying to her that they would reconsider, praying that Raziel would be safe.

*

“They are planning an attack? On us?” Asked a rebelling angel.

“They wouldn't do that.” Another added.

“Believe me, the archangel Gabriel told me himself that they plan to cast us out of heaven.” Raziel said, loudly for the crowd to hear.

“They can't!” Someone yelled.

“Why did he tell you their plans?” Another shouted.

“He hoped we would reconsider our confrontation with God.”

“Should we?” A rebelling angel asked meekly.

“No,” Lucifer said in a loud confident voice, all other chattering and murmuring ceased. “We will stand our ground. Don't you see? The archangel Gabriel told us to reconsider because they fear our power. Together we are strong. They would rather us go back to silence and servitude. No more. Are we really worth so little to them that they would rather us die than be happy?”

The question cut through the crowd and into the hearts of every angel in attendance like a poisoned arrow. Were they truly worth so little? to their brothers and sisters? to their friends? to God? Did what they want and think not matter at all? Were they meaningless? If the other angels loved them, if God loved them, they wouldn't be trying to destroy them for speaking out. But they were, so they must not be loved at all.

“They are ready to be rid of us because we are only useful to them when we are doing as they say, as She says. We are not useless.”

“No!” The rebels agreed.

“We are not weak.”

“No!”

“We are strong.”

“Yes!”

“And we will not be pushed around any longer!”

“Yes!”

“If it's a fight they want it's a fight they shall have, because we will not lay down any longer!”

The crowd cheered.

“Rahab,” Lucifer said quietly to a red headed angel beside him, “prepare the troops.”

“Troops?” She asked, taken aback slightly. “We don't have any troops.”

Lucifer surveyed the cheering rebels with a satisfied smirk.

“We do now.”

*

The battle was a bloodbath. Many of the rebelling angels didn't even bring weapons, convinced that once they got to the chambers of God they would be heard by her and that there would be no battle. These defenseless rebels were some of the first casualties of war. The next to go were the inexperienced angels, the ones who had never trained for sport, the ones who had never held a weapon, never learned how to weld it. Then came the peaceful rebels who when faced with the choice of killing the angels who stood with God instead showed mercy. Sadly, these angels were not shown this same mercy and were then quickly taken down by the comrades of the angel they spared.

Finally, those who were left standing were greatly outnumbered, and eventually succumbed to the strength of God’s army. The battle was loud. The sound of metal on metal was the background to a symphony of battle cries and anguished screams. Michael, strength of God, went after Lucifer himself. She knew he was the strongest among them and that his defeat would prove the end of the rebellion. Gabriel tried to be her back up, in hopes of protecting his sister and in hopes of seeing Raziel. But Gabriel was quickly swept into the chaos of war and was thusly separated from her. He knew he should be focused on fighting, focused on finding his way back to Michael. But he had other concerns.

“Raziel!” He called her name relentlessly as he fought his way through Lucifer's army.

His cry’s went unheard in the roar of battle. Still he wouldn't give up.

“Raziel! Raziel!” His voice was beginning to strain.

Raziel was nearly halfway across the battlefield. No one had landed a single hit on her, it seems her size had more of an advantage than anyone had given credit for. She was welding a short sword and a shield. She was taking down foes left and right but there was a nagging concern at the back of her mind. But she couldn’t think of him, she wouldn't get distracted by thoughts of him. She wouldn't let herself think of him in danger, of all the things that could have already happened to him. As she fought her way through the chaos she couldn’t help but think of what she would do if she saw him on the battlefield. Would she be able to strike him down? Would he end her? She was being ganged up on by three angels of God when she heard him.

Gabriel was calling out to her, she couldn’t stop herself from turning her head. It was a split second of being distracted, but that’s all they needed. One of the angels drove his blade into her heart. Raziel froze, the blade ripped right through her lung and heart and exited under her shoulder blade. Her lung began filling with blood and she started coughing it up on the angels in front of her. She saw the terror in their eyes and her blood soaking their uniforms. The brain of her corporation went into panic mode as it felt itself die. It was strange she had never felt death before, it had never existed. Raziel lost her hearing, everything became a muted jumble. She could only make out three words being said by one of the angels in front of her.

“...cast her out.”

Then she felt a push down and felt the dagger in her heart dislodging as she fell. She thought she would hit the floor of the battle field just like all the other angels she had slain had, but she kept going. Past the confines of heaven and down, down, towards the earth. Her wings opened on her back as an absentminded self defense, but she couldn’t use them. The second she tried to flap them, something began burning in the core of her being. It was her grace being stripped from her very essence, and it hurt. It hurt worse than death, it tore through her and every nerve on her body. She screamed, or she thought she did. She couldn’t hear her own voice, she couldn’t even think clearly enough to know if she was screaming or not. The effect was completely stunning, she had no way to control where she fell. None of the fallen angels did.

By some divine intervention none of them struck the surface of the earth or the surface of the ocean, they all slipped through the cracks and fell further down. Right into the mantle. The raging sea of fire and molten rock consumed them. Their wings burned as the tar-like surface of the mantle covered their flesh in pitch. The fallen struggled as they tried to exit the fiery sea. Then something happened, something unexpected for both the angels of heaven and those stripped of grace. The fallen were resurrected. When her grace had once been was replaced with hellfire. It burned in them like anger and betrayal, the unholy fire fueled them. The angel once known as Raziel’s charred wings were now blackened in pitch along with her hair, turning it a glossy black. The pitch dripped down their face, burning boils breaking out on their face under the tar.

“God has abandoned us.” Lucifer called as the newly formed demons pulled themselves from the pit of tar. “But we have no need for her anymore.”

He began rising to his new forms full height.

“We shall start a new era, we shall corrupt God's most precious creation; man. And once we have stolen away enough human souls, once we are strong enough, we will take back heaven as our own. Now come to me and feel the new power of hell.”

The fallen came to him and bowed before him. Once they did, they accepted his power as their own and were baptized in the fires of hell. All of the fallen transformed. As they looked at their bloody and blackened wings they realized they were no longer Raziel. They were something different, they had changed, they were Beelzebub. Even after all the changes they went through during the fall, they kept their eyes, still as heavenly blue as ever. Some demons eyes changed at the pivotal moment of the fall, when all they could see were reds and oranges from the flames licking their body, and so that color over took their eyes. Some like Hastur only saw the black tar as they struggled to keep above the pounding waves. But Beelzebub’s eyes remained, as all the other demons looked at the chaos they were falling into, they kept their gaze turned up towards the heavens, looking at the home they left behind.

Satan used his new god-like powers to create hell, a place that was both deep in the earth’s core and somewhere else entirely. It was at this moment that an unspoken promise was made between all demon kind. The promise that they would never again be ignorant of the cruelty that God or her angels were capable of, that would never again show them mercy, and that they would never again be unprepared for war.

*

“Raziel! Raziel!”

The battle field was near empty now, the angels that were mortally injured had disappeared and reappeared in a different part of heaven and the rebeling angels had all been cast out.

“Raziel!”

“Gabriel, she's not here.” Michael said, her voice was sorrowful, not for Raziel’s sake but for his.

Gabriel stopped for a second, but then kept going.

“Ok well if she's not here than she's must be in another part of heaven i’ll go find her.” He stepped forward trying to move past her but she caught his wrist.

“Gabriel, she's. not. here.” Her tone was firm and final.

“She can't be gone. She can't be with them.” Tears started to fall from his eyes. T

he surviving group of angels who had not been killed in the fight stopped to watch Gabriel as he panicked. Suddenly the weight of what they had done began to sink in. They looked at their blood stained clothes and weapons and felt sick.

“Gabriel she’s gone, you have to pull yourself together. Please, Gabriel be strong.” She said to Gabriel in a hushed tone.

She then turned her attention to the remaining angels.

“God has abandoned them. They turned against her, against us. We did what we needed of us. We did the right thing.” She turned to Gabriel and tightly gripped his shoulder.

“We did the right thing.” She repeated to him, hoping he would listen to her. “God protected us, we have proved ourselves worthy to her, now I suggest that we all get back to work.”

She addressed the group but spared a look back at her brother, who was trembling as tears continued to cascade down his face. The other angels nodded mutely turning to get themselves cleaned and bandaged up before returning to work.

“She’s gone now Gabriel, you have to forget her and move on.”

*

The angels thought that when the rebeling angel were cast out without her power to keep them immortal that they would burn and die in the mantle. What the angels didn't know was that Lucifer would grow more powerful after the fall. That he would breath hellfire into the fallen and that they would rise from the pit, stronger than they ever thought possible. The angels thought that they were doing the right thing when they cast out Lucifer and his army of rebels, they thought that God would destroy them and that would be the end of it. But instead they lived. Now not only were the fallen alive and suffering from the pain and lost of falling, but now the angels had to live with the fact that they were the ones who did it to them.

One would imagine that heaven was a happy place now that they had won the war and now that the fallen were cast out, but that wasn't true. Most angels put their heads down and got back to work, they could pretend that the angels they had once known were completely gone and could push down any memories or thoughts they had of them. But the remaining angels just couldn’t. They would be working and the next moment they’d be back on the battlefield, reliving cutting down rebels who were once their friends. They weren’t even allowed to grieve properly, because they were told that the fallen deserved their fate and that to be sad about it was to be defiant to God's wishes. Gabriel was one of these angels, a shell of his former self as he tried to get over Raziel’s loss.

“Gabriel?” Michael called tentatively as she knocked on the door to his office.

Private offices were a new concept in heaven. Heaven had gotten a lot colder and more distant, just like the angels themselves. The space and disconnect from one another helped angels to grieve in private because such displays of emotion were not allowed out in the open. It also helped angels keep their distance from each other out of fear of another rebellion or even worse, growing attached to someone you could lose. Gabriel finally understood why Raziel longed for space.

“Yes?” Called back weakly, as he picked his head up off his desk.

In his lap sat the book Raziel gave him and her feather, he had been holding it tight to his chest as he feared that it would disappear along with her.

“Could I come in?”

Gabriel sniffled and slowly placed the feather in the book before placing it in the bottom drawer of his desk. He then miracled it so no one would notice that the drawer was there. Privacy was still a new thing in heaven and he worried someone would come in looking for a spare quill and find a lot more than they bargained for. He knew he shouldn’t have kept it, all personal effects of the fallen were supposed to be destroyed, the only thing allowed to remain was their work. And even then their old names were banned from being spoken allowed. Gabriel snapped and the door to his office lazily creaked open. Michael carefully entered the room, as if the tiniest misstep would harm Gabriel.

“Is there something I can help you with?” He asked as he rubbed his eyes.

His face was blotchy and his eyes were puffy and red. His hair was a wreck and his robes were wrinkled and on closer inspection they would prove tear stained. Michael gave him a pitying look, she had been giving him many of those lately, he hated that look.

“The almighty wishes to speak with you, well- I asked her to speak to you.” She gave him a sad smile.

“Why?” He said straightening up.

The panic was clear in his voice and on his face. ‘Am I in trouble? Did I do something wrong?’ Gabriel's thoughts began to race.

“Don’t worry, it's nothing bad.” Michael promised, “She has something that could make you feel better. Come on.”

Gabriel scrubbed at his face again before standing up and joining her. They walked to the private chambers of God in silence. Michael wanted to talk to him, she wanted to know what to say. But she didn't know what would make him more upset. Ever since the fall she felt as though she was walking on eggshells around him. It's like she didn't even know him anymore, he was so quiet and closed off. That wasn't the Gabriel she knew. It was ok though because the almighty and her infinite wisdom would fix everything, Michael was sure of it. Once they arrived, Michael held the door open for Gabriel, but it was clear she wouldn't be joining him. He stepped inside and Micheal left closing the door behind her.

“You wished to speak with me, my lord?” Gabriel asked nervously as he kneeled before her.

“Michael has told me that you have been upset lately, please tell me what is troubling you my child.”

Gabriel looked to the floor, ashamed about what he felt but he knew better than to lie to God.

“I miss her, I know I shouldn’t but I-“

“Its ok, Gabriel many have come to me because they miss someone who has fallen with Lucifer, it’s ok to miss her. I can help you like I helped them.”

“Will you.. will you let me see her?”

“Gabriel,” God said, with a touch of sternness to her voice. “Raziel is gone. The being that was once Raziel is no more, they are something else now.”

“I’m sorry.” He returned his gaze to the floor and refused to look up.

“I have something for you that could help.”

“I will accept any help you give to me, my lord.”

“Gabriel,” She said softly. “I could take your memories of her away.”

Gabriel's eyes widened and he swallowed hard, but he kept his head down.

“This seems to help the previous angels having trouble adjusting. I could take them from you, to make losing them easier.”

Gabriel didn't say anything, he honestly didn't know what to say.

“You don't have to accept, my child”

“Would it take this pain away?” Gabriel asked weakly, tears hitting the white marble beneath him, “Would forgetting her take away this pain?”

“Yes Gabriel, you’ll forget all about her and your pain of losing her will disappear as well. But only if you accept.”

Gabriel thought for a moment but then nodded his head.

“I want to forget.”

Then God took on a more physical form, or at least her hand did. It reached out and held Gabriel’s face and the tips of her fingers brushed into his hair. Her hand was larger than that of a normal corporation.

“Don’t worry Gabriel, it's completely painless, just close your eyes.”

Gabriel did as he was told.

“I'll hold onto them for you until you need them back.”

“What do you mean-“

“Shhh, just relax.” 

*

Gabriel then opened his eyes no longer in heaven but was sitting on a park bench in SoHo, London.

“Oh Beelze,” he said tears forming in his eyes, “I’m so sorry.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This past arch is over and its only going to be a few chapters until the very end of the story, but I would love to hear your feedback and concerns so please feel free to comment about thing this story is making you feel.  
(And just for clarification, I gave you guys the whole story, but Gabriel only saw the events from his own perspective, so God didn't show him everything like a movie she just let him relive the memories he already had, I hope that makes sense)


	30. Better to Have Loved and Lost

Gabriel couldn’t believe the memories he had recovered, or more like he didn't want to believe them. He didn't want to believe that he had willingly forgotten about Beelzebub. That he didn't go after them, that he didn't make them stay, that he chose to leave them behind. No wonder they got so mad at him, he wanted to pretend like everything was fine, that they were the same person as before. But they were something new, and instead of respecting that he tried to force them to relieve everything heaven had put them through. He pushed them, and he pushed them away. If he had known- but he didn't know, because it was easier, because he chose not to. 

He had chosen a life without them, he could even imagine the pain if the roles had been reversed and he had to face them and they didn't even remember loving him. It made him sick to rethink of the passive aggressive remarks he made at them during the meetings between heaven and hell, how badly it must have stung to hear him call them ‘vile demon’ during one of their past disagreements over the millennium. How could he choose to forget he loved them? He had to make things right, tell them he loved them that he was so sorry. Now he had to find a way to get them back. 

* 

Michael had been setting her plan into motion for a while now. She had everything ready to be kicked off. Currently she was in the Earth Observations Department tracking Gabriel's movements. She had briefly lost him when he had gotten too close to the traitors bookshop. But she picked back on his trail as he walked through a small park in Soho. Michael watched him sit on a park bench and then he… was he praying? Actually now that she was looking at him she could see how upset he looked. What did that demon do to her brother? She wanted to know what he was thinking, she wanted to go down and comfort him but she couldn’t. Gabriel wasn't in heaven and Beelzebub wasn't with him, she had been waiting for this moment. The perfect moment to start the duel. 

She sent a message down telling Dagon that it was now or never and she set off to get her armor from the Quartermaster and then pick up her sword in her office. Around her the angels were getting themselves to the observation section in the battlefield Michael had created, the demons of hell were busy doing the same on the opposite side of the battlefield. Michael briefly considered the possibility that Dagon would go in Beelzebub’s place, but it was unlikely. Dagon couldn’t keep the battle a secret forever and the lord of flies wouldn’t be foolish enough to let someone weaker than themself face off against Michael. Not only would it seem cowardice but also it wouldn't be good for morale for Hell to lose the first battle of the new war. Beelzebub at least stood half a chance at a battle with Gods finest warrior, or at least that’s what they think. Michael strode confidently to the armory, because even if it was Dagon that she had to face off in the first battle she would be the one to end Beelzebub. Even if she had to wait until the start of the final war to end them. 

* 

Beelzebub stormed through the halls of hell, completely enraged. The edges on stacks of papers were singed as Beelzebub passed by. Demons didn't just part for the prince, they threw themselves out of their way for fear of being caught in their rampage. 

“My lord?” Dagon asked as they stomped their way into their shared office space. 

“What!” Beelzebub snapped. 

“Sorry it’s just that, you seem…” 

Dagon stopped as she took in the sight that was Beelzebub. Their eyes were bloodshot and they had heavy bags under their eyes. 

“...upset.” 

“Oh course i’m bloody upset! Angels, bloody fucking shit bag angels. They say they are all good and pure beings, but really they are just liars and manipulators. You can't trust them, we were supposed to wipe out all those smug assholes. And now we can't! Just like we can't trust them, never trust an angel Dagon, they will do whatever it takes to get what they want. They don't care about anyone but themselves.” 

Beelzebub didn't believe that, she wanted to believe that. It was easier to pretend that Gabriel was some ass who didn't love them so that they could feel justified in how angry they felt. But Gabriel did love them, didn't he? Or did he just love them the way they used to be? Was this what it was all about? He was so happy when they confirmed that were once Raziel, was that because he thought he could change them back? Had he known, the whole time? When they met him again as Beelzebub after the fall he had treated them so coldly, as if they were something disgusting he had scraped from the bottom of his shoes. 

The hellish prince had heard the rumor that angels had completely erased the demons they had once loved from their memories. When they interacted with him at that first meeting, they thought the rumors must be true, because their Gabriel loved them. Maybe that was just a lie they told themself, because pretending he didn’t remember was an easier pill to swallow than the cold harsh reality that he didn't love them. But what changed? Why now? Did he now only love them because he thought he could drag them back to the side of light? Force them to be something- someone they weren’t? Was he only pretending to love them as they were now? They didn’t want to be changed, they wanted him to love them for who they were now, not because of their history. 

Did he love them, or just the memory of her? 

Beelzebub felt as if they could break down and cry, they wanted to scream and sob louder than any damned being being tortured in hell. But they couldn’t cry, they wouldn't cry, not over that bastard, not anymore. And more importantly because Dagon was right in front of them and they refused to seem weak to anyone, especially any demon of hell. So they instead indulged in anger. Snapping back to reality, Beelzebub realized that Dagon was standing there nervously clearing her throat. 

“What?” Beelzebub said in a cold and dark voice. 

If Dagon wasn't nervous before, she was now. 

“Um, my lord, there is something that I’ve been meaning to tell you…” 

“Oh?” Beelzebub said, straightening up her voice was anything but friendly. 

“The archangel Michael, we uh.. collaborated on something… together, to kick start the war.” 

“You and Michael worked together? On what?” Beelzebub dug their nails into the wood of Dagon’s desk. 

The sound made Dagon jump slightly. Dagon quickly crossed the room to a locked chest, causing Beelzebub to raise a brow. ‘How long had that been there?’ Dagon unlocked the chest and drew from it a silvery long sword that glowed against the dim light of hell. 

“What’s this?” The lord of flies asked as they were handed the blade, the malice was gone from their voice as they looked over the weapon. 

“It's a steel blade that was forged in hellfire and quenched in holy water.” 

“Does that mean..?” Beelzebub asked trailing off slightly. 

“Yes, my lord it does, this blade will be able to take down any angel or demon in its path.” 

Beelzebub stiffened, their grip on the sword tightening. 

“Dagon, tell me that Michael does not have a sword like this one.” 

“Uh.. well” 

“Why exactly would you agree to this, or was this foolish endeavor your idea?” 

“No! I mean- well-“ 

“And how exactly will this kick start the war?” 

“Michael was thinking that heaven and hell would each pick a champion and they would face off in a duel.” 

“With these swords?” 

“Yes, my lord.” 

“I assume Michael will be heavens chosen champion.” 

“Yes my lord.” 

“And who exactly is going up against her? Satan is gone, and he lost to her. Who would even be able to match her one on one? To duel Michael is to be sentenced to death.” 

“Abaddon could always-“ 

“Abaddon may be the prince of wrath,” Beelzebub interrupted, “but he is not a tactical fighter and has no experience with wielding a sword, before he could give it a practice swing Michael would have his head.” 

Beelzebub hung their own head, they ran a hand through their hair trying to think it through. 

“We can't back down from the challenge now, that would be cowardice. We can't send in someone expendable, that would make us look weak.” Beelzebub already knew the answer, it was the only answer. 

“It has to be me.” They whispered quietly. “Fuck!” They roared, slamming their hand on the table. 

Michael must have known it would turn out this way. That they wouldn't be able to back down from the challenge. Beelzebub couldn't help but feel that they could have prevented it. If they hadn't been so distracted with Gabriel, if they had been more focused at work, they would have been able to pick up on something happening. Instead they let themself be distracted, did he plan this with Michael? No of course he didn't, they physically shook the idea from their head. He wouldn't do this, but that didn't matter much now. They had to follow through. 

“My lord, I’m- this was my fault I would gladly-” 

“No!” Beelzebub said worry gripping their voice. “No.” They said, much more collected. “I can do this, I will do this. Let's get this over with.” 

* 

When Beelzebub wouldn't answer his calls or respond to his texts, Gabriel went back to the apartment they shared, wishing against all odds that they’d be there. He tried not to get his hopes as he turned the handle on the front door. But he couldn't help but imagine them on the other side, probably wearing that scowl he found so adorable. They’d be furious, of that he was certain, but that wouldn't stop him from picking them up in his arms. No doubt they’d be kicking and cursing and buzzing so angrily it would sound like a hiss. But Gabriel wouldn't care, because they'd be there, safe and secure and he wouldn't be out of his mind worried that they were somewhere in danger and he wouldn't be able to protect them. He turned the handle and nothing, they weren't there. 

He wandered into the living room but there he only found glass and liquor bottles spread across the floor. Sighing he miracled away the mess, but just because they weren’t in this room didn't mean that they weren’t somewhere else in the house. Gabriel checked the kitchen and then looked around the dining room that was connected to said kitchen. Funny, for the demon lord of gluttony Gabriel had never seen them eat at the table, only at the island that was at the far end of the room. It was a long table that seats ten, maybe that’s why they never use it, they never have any company. Gabriel checked all the rooms on the first floor, pausing in the guest bedroom he had slept in all those nights ago. 

After seeing that they were nowhere on the first floor he looked upstairs. They weren't in the bathroom, or in their cluttered office, and much to Gabriel's dismay they weren’t in their bedroom. It seems he failed not to get his hopes up, he wanted to collapse on their bed and just breath in the sheets that still smelled like them, he wanted to close his eyes and pretend that they were just a few feet away, getting ready for bed. That they’d climb in like they always did and curl up in his arms. But Gabriel couldn’t just close his eyes and wish it all away, he was done with denial and playing pretend. He knew where they were. If he couldn’t get them to come to him, he’d have to go to them. He’d have to go to hell and find them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have two more chapters planned and then an epilogue. I hope everyone's excited, I just can't wait to post the rest of this.


	31. A Terrible Misunderstanding

Beelzebub couldn’t help but do a once over of the texts Gabriel sent them. 

**Beelzebub please talk to me. **

**I’m sorry, please pick up.**

**Please, I’m trying to fix things, just please pick up. I’ll do anything just please talk to me.**

**I was such an ass to you, and I know you don't have to talk to me but please tell me you are somewhere safe. I hate how we left things, just one text to let me know you are ok.**

**I’m going home, if you are home please wait for me.**

Between all the texts there were a handful of failed attempts to call them, at least two in between every text. They didn't want to be thinking about him, they couldn’t afford to be distracted by him again. Especially now that they were preparing themself to face certain death. They held out their phone and considered texting him back. Something along the lines of.. Stay at home, I'll be there soon. Of course it was a lie, they weren’t sure they’d ever be back. But he’d be on earth, safe, off the battlefield. Maybe they’d die, maybe hell would win, but either way he’d be safe. 

“My lord, your armor” Dagon said pulling the lord of the flies out of their thoughts. 

They quickly shoved their phone into a separate plane of existence, text unsent. 

They wouldn’t be taking it with them onto the battlefield, Gabriel plagued their thoughts enough already. Beelzebub squared their shoulders as they got fitted with their armor, it wasn't a particularly strong material but it was flexible. If they were going to take down Michael one on one they would have to play to their strengths. Michael was equal parts fast and strong, against any normal demon it was a deadly combo. While Beelzebub was faster and more durable, she just had to outlast her, wear her down and finish her off. Michael was strategic but not nearly as nimble, they just had to dart and dance around her long enough to get her to slip up. 

‘You can do this.’ They thought to themself. 

If they went into the duel completely hopeless they’d never stand a chance. They had to do this, if they were ever going to see Gabriel again, they had to win. 

* 

Unfortunately for the both of them, Gabriel was not safe on earth. Currently, he is on an elevator down to hell, sweating profusely. The second the elevator doors closed and it started its descent Gabriel realized how stupid this was. He didn't have a map of hell and had no idea where their rooms were. Did they have rooms? They must have them, they are a prince of hell after all. But even if he did manage to find their rooms, there is no way he would get there without being spotted. Oh by the grace of God, how could he be so stupid? He was going to get himself killed, or worse he was going to put Beelzebub in danger. 

“This is so stupid, I’m so stupid. Fuck!” He hissed as he started frantically pressing the button for heaven. 

The elevator continued its descent, ignoring his attempts to change the direction it was traveling in. The light flickered as it got closer to its mark. Gabriel had never seen the lights in the elevator flicker before, normally the elevator was in perfect condition and completely pristine. But now, it was kinda… grubby? With every flicker of the light it grew dimmer, and the elevator began to bounce and shake. 

‘Great,’ Gabriel thought to himself, ‘I’ll die in this elevator and just spawn back up in heaven.’ 

Then the elevator came to screeching halt causing Gabriel to panically grab at the walls. The elevator doors creaked open and suddenly he was standing in the reception area of hell. It was empty except for one demon sitting with his feet propped up on the desk picking his nails. Gabriel recognized him as the demon that brought up the hellfire to Aziraphale’s trial. Eric looked up from what he was doing and gave Gabriel a confused look. Cautiously he looked around and leaned back in his chair so he could peer into the elevator, checking to see if more Archangels were going to start filing out of it like a clown car. 

“Uh hello?” Eric said. 

“Hi.” Gabriel replied, not sure what to say or do. He stood there awkwardly for a moment while Eric continued to stare back at him. 

“What are you doing down here?” Eric said, removing his feet from the desk. 

“The elevator is not working.” Gabriel said, sweating more. 

“Looks fine to- Oh! You mean the one to the battlefield.” 

‘What?’ Gabriel thought to himself, but he figured it was better to not tell the demon what he knew/didn’t know. 

“Yes.” He said beaming. 

“So I’m assuming your heavens champion?” 

“Yes.” Gabriel said with a nod, he was a champion of heaven so he didn't see the harm in agreeing. 

“So you thought you’d just waltz down here, without so much as a phone call by the way, and you expect us to let you use our elevator?” 

“Yes?” Gabriel said slightly confused, he wasn't much of a dancer. 

“Typical.” Eric said with an eye roll, before he walked around the desk towards him and started to lead him to the other elevator. 

“Alright you can follow- wait.” Eric said. 

Gabriel's heart leaped up into his throat. Had he been caught? Maybe just blindly agreeing with whatever he said wasn't the best way to stay safe. 

“Where is your sword?” Eric asked. 

Gabriel blinked at him. 

“Sword?” 

Why was he supposed to have a sword? 

“Yeah, the one for the battle. You aren't even wearing any armor.” 

Gabriel paused for a second thinking hard, what was this demon talking about? What battle did he keep talking about? Was he talking about Armageddon? 

“My flaming sword?” 

“Whichever sword! So i’m taking it that you don't have it with you?” 

“No..” 

“Then where is it?” Eric said growing more irritated. 

“Uh.. up in heaven.” 

“Why would you come down here without it?” 

Gabriel didn't know what to say so he just shrugged his shoulders. 

“Ugh! I have to do everything around here.” Eric griped to himself as he picked up the phone and dialed for Michael's office. 

This particular phone wasn't the standard rotary phone that was the standard in hell, it was more like a rotary phone and an office phone had a baby that also had Benjamin Button's disease. 

“Hello this is Sandalphon.” The voice on the other end of the call said. \

“Is this Michael's office phone? I need to speak with her.” 

“This is Michael's phone, who exactly is calling?” 

“Its Eric, from down stairs, I was told to call this number if something went wrong, and it has. It seems that your champion..” Eric paused and began snapping in Gabriel’s direction. 

“Uh Gabriel.” 

“Gabriel,” Eric repeated into the phone, “Is down here without the sword.” 

“And?” Sandalphon asked. 

“And I need you to bring it down, so we can get this started?” Eric said getting pissy with him, are all archangels this dense? 

He was starting to feel a little more confident about the battle they were supposed to be preparing for. If they were this stupid the demons should have not problem wiping the floor with them. 

“You want me to go down to hell?” 

“Yes” 

“How do I know this isn’t some kind of trap?” 

Eric made a noise out of frustration and held the phone out to Gabriel without letting it go. Gabriel bend down awkwardly and put his ear against the receiver. 

“Uh hello?” Gabriel said into the phone. 

Eric then snatched it back. 

“See, he is here and he needs that fucking sword so would you be a lamb and bring. It. Down.” Eric said with gritted teeth. 

There was a pause on the other end of the phone. 

“That could have been anyone.” 

Eric pulled the phone from his face as he made a frustrated noise that could have a scream if he wasn't doing it through his teeth. Eric gripped the phone so hard Gabriel was sure it would crack in his hand. The bunny demon let out a shaky breath and then said, as calmly as he could, 

“Do you have the sword?” 

“Yes I’m looking at it right now.” 

“Ok, here is what we are going to do. Gabriel and I are going to take the elevator up, and you will be there with the sword and then Gabriel and I will head back down with it, ok?” 

“Fine, but Gabriel better be in that elevator.” 

Eric didn't bother responding, he just hung the phone back up. Eric took another breath before picking the phone back up and slamming it into the spin dial, and then again into the buttons next to it. He didn't stop until it was completely destroyed and the pieces were all around him. Gabriel stood there like a statue watching the hellish outburst unfold. Gabriel sucked in a breath to say something but Eric silenced him with a finger. 

“It's fine.” Eric said with an angry growl before stomping his way into the elevator. 

Cautiously, Gabriel followed him. The grumpy demon hit the button for heaven before crossing his arms and slouching against the side of the elevator like a pouting toddler. 

* 

Sandalphon made his way quickly out of the office with the sword in hand. He ran into Uriel on his way to the elevator. 

“Is that the sword?” She asked. “Michael just sent me to get it.” 

“Yeah I just got a call from downstairs.” 

“Ugh,” Uriel groaned, “Can’t they calm down? It was Michael's idea and yet they keep acting like they are the ones responsible for getting things together. Like they are trying to get credit for it.” 

“I know, but patience is an angelic trait, so you can't expect much from those heathens.” 

“Well if you have the delivery of the sword handled, i'll go look over making sure everyone is on the observation deck. We can't afford another… mix up of things.” 

Uriel didn't need to specify what kind of mix up she was referring to, Sandalphon nodded. They passed each other on their way to their responsibilities. Unfortunately, Uriel didn't question where Sandalphon was taking the sword, and just assumed it was to Michael. Unfortunately, Sandalphon didn't say that he was planning on passing the sword over to Gabriel. But angels were never good about making sure they weren't in the wrong. Stupidly, they just blindly believe they are incapable of getting things wrong. Gabriel and Eric were waiting in the elevator. 

“Finally.” Eric murmured when he spotted the other archangel. 

“Lucky you!” Sandalphon said while clasping Gabriel's shoulder, “Being chosen as Heavens champion, I know you are going to make heaven proud.” 

Gabriel laughed nervously, completely lost as to what was happening around him. 

“Well, you know me, always doing whatever it takes to make heaven proud.” 

“Here,” Sandalphon said holding the handle of the sword out to him, “You’ll be needing this.” 

“Right of course.” 

“Want to test it out?” Sandalphon asked, eyeing Eric. “See if it works.” 

“And that’s all the time we have, see ya!” Eric said in a rush before hitting the button for hell. 

As the door began to close Sandalphon said, “Knock they dead.” before flashing the bedazzled cross between his front teeth. 

Gabriel felt unease rolling off Eric as they made their way back down. Carefully he put the sword on the other side of him, which seemed to make him a little more comfortable. 

“You didn't have to ride up with me.” Gabriel said, trying to break the uncomfortable silence they were in. 

He didn't mean to insult, but that’s not how Eric heard it. 

“Oh really? I didn't? You came downstairs unprepared, put it on me, then expect me to let you go and risk you messing up again. If this thing goes sideways or Satan forbid we keep Beelzebub waiting, I’m not getting blamed“ Eric huffed. 

Gabriel got surprised at that. Did Beelzebub know he was coming? Were they waiting for him? It didn’t explain what he needed the sword for, but if he needed it to see them then he was glad to have it. 

“Look I have things that I have to get prepared too.” Eric continued, “Instead I have to babysit you and put myself behind on my own responsibilities.” 

Gabriel wanted to bring up the fact that he wasn't doing anything at all when he first rode the elevator down, but he didn't want to upset him further. The elevator opened and Eric led him down the hall and to another elevator. 

“Step in and it will take you straight to the battlefield.” 

Gabriel paused, before stepping in. He couldn’t help but think of Beelzebub and their broken bloody wings that he took care of the first night he ever spent in their home. He couldn’t help but think of everything they had gone through, and how Eric had gone through the same trauma. 

“Hey, I just wanted to thank you, for helping me get this.” He said gesturing with the sword slightly. “And I am sorry for any inconvenience this may have caused you.” 

“Its no big deal.” Eric mumbled, suddenly too embarrassed to meet the archangels eyes. 

Gabriel stepped into the elevator and hit the single button that was in there. 

“Good luck,” Eric said giving him a pointed up and down look at the suit Gabriel was dressed in as opposed to proper battle attire, “You are really going to need it.” 

Gabriel wanted to ask him what he meant but the elevator doors closed and he began his ascent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So one more chapter and then an epilogue! When I post the epilogue I will also be posting the first chapter on my next work the same day. My next work is going to be a college au. 
> 
> I hope everyone is having fun reading this, but i'm not sure if ill be writing more or less as I am off work due to the Corona-virus scare. But i'm staying safe and i'm in good health so I have nothing to be worried about, I hope all of you are also staying safe and healthy wherever you are.


	32. The Dance of Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter but there will be an epilogue so please come back for it.

Michael waited several minutes for Uriel to return with her sword. Figuring that the other archangel had been delayed by some minor inconvenience and would be there shortly, but her patience was wearing thin. She wanted to get this over with and she didn't want to give Beelzebub the upper hand by giving them time to strategize once they got a view of the battle field. Michael finally decided she was just going to go and get the sword herself, and if she spotted Uriel with it on the way to her office even better. 

Michael made it all the way to her office without spotting another angel, but that was to be expected. They were all either getting their armor on or getting to the observation deck to the battlefield. She stepped into her office but her sword wasn't there, she figured that maybe Uriel thought they were meeting at the elevator. But she wasn’t there either. Michael then made her way back to the armory, perhaps Uriel took a different less direct route and they had missed each other. But instead of Uriel she found Sandalphon there instead. 

“Ah Sandalphon, have you seen Uriel?” 

“Yes, she is making sure that everyone is up on the observation deck.” 

“I thought you were doing that? I sent her to get my sword from my office and now it's not there, do you know if she took it with her?” 

“Oh no, I delivered that.” 

“That's great.” Michael said letting out a sigh, relaxing slightly. 

Until she took a look around her and realized it wasn't with him. 

“Wait, delivered? Delivered it where?” 

“Hell.” Sandalphon said calmly. 

“Hell!?” Michael said a lot less calmly. 

“I got a call so I brought it downstairs.” Sandalphon was genuinely confused as to what was wrong. 

“You brought my sword down to hell?” Michael felt like she needed to sit down, or get a drink or both. 

“Not technically, no, I gave it to Gabriel and he took it downstairs.” 

“Gabriel, Gabriel is in hell?” 

“Well, not for long as the champion I’m sure he is almost to the battlefield by now.” 

Gripped in terror she made her way to the elevator that was strictly for the champions. The sound of her armor clanking as she ran echoed through the halls. Michael had made both the battlefield all entrances to it. Both hell and heaven had a public escalator up to the observation deck of the battlefield, and a private elevator for the champions only. To ensure there would be no foul play Michael made it so that only one angelic and one demonic being could enter the elevator and ride it up. She tried to get in the elevator but the doors wouldn't open for her, Gabriel was already on his way up and it wouldn't let another angelic being in. 

“Shit. Fuck.” She said hitting the door hoping it would miraculously open for her. The door would not yield and Michael had no choice but to go to the public access escalator and confirm what she already feared was true. Sandalphon followed her as she ran. He caught up with her at the elevator and followed her to the escalator. He tried asking her what was wrong but it was like she couldn’t even hear him, she just kept running. Uriel was waiting at the bottom of the elevator checking to make sure everyone was checked in. 

“Michael what are you doing here? Where is your sword?” 

“Where is Gabriel?” Michael asked in a panic. 

“What?” 

“Is he up there?” 

Confused and more than a little worried Uriel checked her heavenly tablet. 

“No he- he isn’t, where is he?” 

Michael didn't say anything she just began taking the escalator steps two at a time and made her way through the crowd of people at the top. Uriel and Sandalphon were right on her heels as she got all the way to edge and looked over to see Gabriel all alone on the battlefield armed with nothing but a sword. “Fuck!” Micheal said before clasping her hand over her mouth. 

* 

Gabriel nervously rode the elevator up, he felt his inside tighten and he felt sick. He didn't know what he was going to say. But he was going to fix this, he loved them and he would make sure they knew it. He still had no idea what in the name of heaven he was doing with this sword but he was ready to play along until he figured out what was going on. When the elevator reached its destination it dinged, but instead of the doors of the elevator opening the roof of the elevator opened and the walls sank around him until he was standing by himself on an unfamiliar plane of existence. 

He looked around himself and he appeared to be standing on something cloud-like, even though it was firm under his feet. A mist spread over the flooring and went up a little past his ankle. Looking up he saw he was surrounded by both the hosts of heaven and hell. It was hard to make out them individually but he did see they were all wearing their battle armor and could even make out a few weapons. They were on either side of him looking down at him as if he were at the bottom a very well lit hole. He felt trapped and confused. Wondering what he was doing here, what here was, and more importantly where was Beelzebub? Did they all know about his relationship with them, was this his trial? If so, why give him a sword? Was he meant to fight his way out? Before Gabriel had time to call out and ask what was the meaning of all this he heard another ding. 

* 

Beelzebub marched down the hall with Dagon and Hastur by their side. Hastur wished them luck before leaving with an Eric to check and make sure everyone was on the observation deck on the side of hell and that they were ready for war. The Eric that had been waiting at his desk (until a certain archangel came down) was now patiently waiting by the private elevator. 

“Everything ready?” Beelzebub asked, straightening their suit before entering said elevator. 

“Yes my lord, heavens champion is already up there.” 

Beelzebub let out a breath in an attempt to calm their nerves. They stepped into the elevator. Before the elevator could pull away Dagon grabbed their arm. 

“You can do this.” Dagon said locking eyes with the lord of flies. 

It was probably the closest thing to someone being sentimental in hell. Beelzebub placed their hand on hers and squeezed it slightly. 

“I will.” 

Dagon removed her hand and the elevator door closed and began its journey upwards. Beelzebub squared their shoulders and held up their sword. If Michael was already up their waiting for them they didn't want to risk being unprepared. They wanted to be ready if Michael planned to attack them the second the door opened. As the walls came down around them, they moved into a stance that would allow them to quickly dodge an attack. But they nearly dropped the sword when they saw him. Gabriel was standing there in Michael's place. 

At first their heart swelled at the sight of him, until their mind caught up with their heart and they asked themself what he was doing there. Gabriel gripped the sword tighter when he saw them. He wanted to run to them, and hold them, and tell them how sorry he was and assure them everything going on was fixable, but Gabriel was keenly aware of all the eyes looking down on them. 

“You?” Beelzebub questioned. 

There was a buzzing around them, not their normal complacent buzzing, but an angry sound. Like a swarm of bees around a broken hive. Their teeth were barred as they stared him down, their eyes wide with fury. 

“You planned this?” They said digging their nails into the hilt of their blade. 

Gabriel looked around them, he again had no idea what was going on. 

“No, Beelz I swear I don't know what's going on.” 

“Oh bullshit!” They yelled before swinging their sword at him. 

Gabriel quickly held up his sword and let it take the blow of the attack. 

“Bee please I don't kn-“ 

“Shut up, fucking shut up and stop feeding me that line.” 

The blades ground together, Beelzebub was surprisingly strong and Gabriel was straining to keep his sword up. Saying that Beelzebub was enraged was an understatement, they felt fucking furious. They now knew why Gabriel was trying to get close to them, why he insisted on them working together, why he had pretended to love them. It was all a ploy. Probably devised by Michael to give them a weakness to exploit. Gabriel had dragged up their past and pretended to love them so they would have a weakness to exploit. Beelzebub refused to be that easily manipulated. 

Gabriel pushed back against their sword, knocking them back slightly giving him just enough time to jump backwards out of reach. Beelzebub growled and ran forward bringing the sword down from the right. Jumping back again he just barely avoided the hit. The demon wasted no time in swing at him again, this time coming from the left. Gabriel again lifted his sword to take the hit. Their sword almost came down on his hand and the tip of their blade was nearly driven into his shoulder. 

“Wait! Please just wait.” 

Beelzebub let up on the pressure just so they could swing their shin into his groin. 

“Shit” he breathed, bending slightly but not letting their sword come down. 

The demons watching from above whooped and cheered as he grimaced in pain. Beelzebub pulled back, allowing him to double over slightly. 

“Please,” he said in a strained voice, “I don’t want to fight you.” 

“Oh truzt me archangel,” the demon lord said, towering over him from his knelt form, “it won't be much of a fight.” 

* 

Michael was nervously wringing her hands as she watched Gabriel not fight back. He wasn't even wearing armor, one hit and he was done for. All the angels watched fearfully, there was nothing they could do but watch as the demon circled the archangel. Michael had set up barriers on each side. The angels side wouldn’t allow any angelic magic to pass through, and the demons side wouldn't allow any demonic magic to pass through. The barriers would only go down once one of the duelers died. Michael stopped fretting when an idea made its way into her head, she had only set up the barriers to stop only angelic OR demonic magic, not both. There was no need for the angelic side to be protected against demonic magic because it was impossible for them to conjure anything demonic. But Michael already had something demonic on her. 

Out of her sleeve she pulled the demonic/angelic shard she had taken from hell. It was still wrapped in her handkerchief. Miracling a glove on her hand she held the sharp metal against the invisible barrier. She felt the protective wall begin to rip and tear as the half demonic blade pushed through it. But now that the barrier was ripped she couldn’t exactly fly down through it. Another angelic being on the battlefield could cause the barriers to fall down prematurely. If Gabriel was in trouble with just one demon against him then the barrage of demons coming through to seek vengeance would be a ten million times worse. Michael had to think of something fast 

* 

Beelzebub kept up their rampage of attacks. They only pulled back to try and bait him into hitting them. They wanted to feel justified in their rage, they wanted him to attack them to prove to themself that he didn't love them. Instead he refused to attack, he only raised his sword in defense and all he did was try to beg them to stop. They were currently back to circling him; they waited for an opening and when they saw it, they took it. Beelzebub came from behind him and took a swing on his back, they weren't going after him, but his clothes. 

They knew how prissy he was when it came to fashion and that his personal garments were very special to him. The sword went right through the suit and into the button up shirt beneath. The edge of the blade left only a thin cut along his back. Beelzebub gave him space, waiting for his rage to bubble up and over. But the rage never came. He quickly shedded the clothes without so much as a second glance at the shredded fabric. The scratch on his back burned but he ignored the pain. The demon growled. Why wouldn't he fight back? Beelzebub leapt forward in preparation for another attack. 

“I remember.” Gabriel said. 

The words stung them like a holy blade, they caused them to stop and be momentarily stunned. 

“I remember… I remember everything. Every moment we had, every touch, every kiss. I remember being in love with you. But then I- I forgot you. I choose to forget you and I’m so sorry.” 

Beelzebub lunged and swung their sword but Gabriel kept going.

“I’m sorry and I’m sorry if you thought, for even a second, that the time we had together meant nothing to me, because that’s not true. It meant everything to me.” 

“Shut up!” Beelzebub’s sword went for Gabriel's throat but his blade took the hit. 

“I fell in love with you all over again, and I’m never going to leave you Beelzebub.” 

“Shut up the fuck up!” 

All the angels and demons were silent as they watched in disbelief. They couldn’t believe what he was saying, was an archangel confessing his love for a prince of hell? Was this some new kind of psychological warfare heaven had conducted? Was he possessed? The two observing sides looked at each other, trying to figure if the other side knew what was happening. There wasn't so much as whispers as Beelzebub rained blows on his sword. They all watched mouths gaped at the two on the battlefield. The only one without a look of shock painted over their face was Michael, the look on her face was that of anger. 

Beelzebub pulled back momentarily, panting heavily. They had planned on wearing Michael down and waiting for a moment of distracted fatigue to strike. Now they were standing here, letting their anger make them foolish and weak. As Beelzebub caught their breath Gabriel had an idea. A stupid idea. An incredible stupid idea. Gabriel took his sword and flung it to his side across the battlefield. The blade was immediately lost in the mist that covered the floor of the battlefield. If heaven and hell weren't already stunned into silence, they would be now. A few gasps left the mouths of angels and demons alike. In a moment of panic an idea formed in Michael’s head. 

She miracled the sharpened holy/unholy metal onto the head of an arrow. She then miracled her bow out and loaded it with the arrow, she drew the string in anticipation of the demon striking Gabriel. The angels surrounding her and the demons that could spot Michael from the other side didn't notice her do this, all eyes were downcast watching to see what would happen. Gabriel knelt down. He was now unarmed, undefended and unwilling to fight back. He knew that this could be the last moments he ever had with them. Whether that was because they would chop off his head or if the angels and demons would descend to punish him for his love was still up in the air. But if he was going to die, he was going to tell them everything he could before that happened. 

“I want to be with you, not the you you used to be, but you. I don't want to go back, because I can't fix my mistakes and I can't change everything that happened to you. I don't to pretend that it didn't happen, I’m not someone who does that anymore. I want to be with you everyday, from now until the end, whenever that will be.” He said with a halfhearted laugh. 

“You’re lying.” They croaked, they were on the edge of a sob. 

“No I’m not, I swear. I love you Beelz.” 

Anger flashed briefly in their eyes and they held the sword above their head but it faded just quickly as they looked at him. He didn't even look scared, he looked as if he could cry too. They let a small sob as they too dropped their sword. Another wave of confusion went through the audience of this unlikely spectacle, why wasn't the prince of hell loping his head off? And were they crying? Gabriel held his hands up to embrace them. Instead they struck both of his shoulders with their fists. He rocked back slightly from the attack and reflexively held their wrists. 

“Hit me! Why won't you hit me?” They were fully crying now, causing Gabriel's eyes to well up just from seeing them sad. 

“I’m not going to hurt you, I love you.” He let go of their wrists and rested his hands on their hips. “You can push me away. If you want. But I’m not going anywhere.” 

Beelzebub broke down completely, along with all the walls they had been keeping up around them. They fell into his arms and he pulled them close. He whispered that he loved them and it was going to be ok. He rocked them gently, letting them cry their heart out. Heaven and hell where at a loss for what to do. Many stood there, weapons lowered just watching the two embrace. Beelzebub’s back was to heaven and Gabriel's back was to hell, each side watched as their leader clung tightly to who was supposed to be their enemy. No one dared to make the first move. As much as neither side wanted to admit it, the scene was a little heart melting. They were shocked, and a little wigged out but their collective blood lust was nowhere to be found. In fact they all found themselves longing for something the two below shared. 

Michael on the other hand was not so easily swayed. She aimed the arrow through the hole in the barrier and at Beelzebub. She wouldn't let that demon corrupt her brother. If she couldn’t stab that bitch in the heart, she would put an arrow through it. As the arrow came streaming down Gabriel spotted it. There wasn't much time to react but as a supernatural being it was just enough. He grabbed Beelzebub and slammed them hard down and held them there. Beelzebub was stunned for less than a second but then they opened their mouth to yell at him. The words however died on their tongue when the arrow plunged right into Gab riel's chest. The arrow head landed in his heart, Micheal didn't account for the uneven weight of the arrows head so it pulled a few inches to the right. Blood began to trickle from the wound down Gabriel's chest. The arrow head made a sickening sizzle sound as it burned his flesh. Gabriel fell backwards and began coughing and struggling to breath. 

“Gabriel? Gabriel?! Oh fuck Gabriel, Gabriel!” Beelzebub began to ramble once they figured out what happened. 

They put their hand over the arrow and could feel the demonic and angelic aura it was giving off. Even though they didn't know how that was possible they knew one thing for certain, it was doing more harm staying in. Beelzebub grabbed the arrow and pulled it out, the head of the arrow was crooked and made of many sharp edges, the metal tore Gabriel's flesh further as it was removed. Gabriel coughed up a little bit of blood as it started to make its way into the hole in his lung. 

“Its ok its gonna be ok.” 

Beelzebub put their hand over the wound and tried to perform a demonic miracle to heal him but it didn't work. The unholy/holy wound couldn’t be healed by demonic magic alone. Beelzebub pulled him closer and pressed their hand against the wound, irrational hopeful that if they could just keep the blood from leaving his body he’d be fine. 

“You can't die, ok? You aren’t allowed to die. Because I love you.” Beelzebub let out what would have been a laugh if they weren't sobbing just as hard. “There I said it, I love you. So you can't leave me, please don't leave me.” 

Gabriel had his hand pressed over theirs as he was looking up at them. He tried to choke out something but he was past words at that point. Blood ran down the corner of his mouth and his hand went limp, Beelzebub watched the life drain from his eyes. He was gone, not just in the ‘he lost his corporation gone’, but fully gone. There was a moment of silence, where everyone held their breath even as the barriers came down no one even made a peep. Their limbs began to shake as they held his lifeless corpse. 

Then Beelzebub took in a breath and let in a blood curdling scream. They rocked him as they screamed and cried. Dagon was the first to move. She dropped her sword and flew down to the hysterical prince. She didn't know exactly what to do but she wanted to be there for them. She placed her hand on their shoulder and hung her head. And just like that, everyone abandoned the thought of violence and angels and demons alike flew down to the battlefield with heavy hearts. They all gathered around the lovers and hung their heads in sorrow. Some knelt down next to Gabriel, two of those including Uriel and Sandalphon. No one for a second considered removing the angel from their arms. They just all quietly sat as the demon cried and cradled him close. 

“Beelzebub.” A voice said calmly. “Beelzebub.” 

They closed their eyes and tried to ignore the voice. 

“Beelzebub please open your eyes.” 

Beelzebub froze when they realized that they were not being addressed by a demon or an angel. When they opened their eyes they were no longer on the battlefield, they were somewhere else entirely. They were alone and Gabriel was no longer covered in blood. The wound was still open on his chest but instead of it looking like a hole in a body it looked like a black abyss where his soul should be. It made Beelzebub’s heart ache to look at Gabriel and be reminded that he was no longer there, and what they were really cradling was his shell. 

“He is gone.” Beelzebub said, it wasn't really a question but they wanted to hear someone else say it. 

“Beelzebub, I know it’s hard but would you please look at me?” 

Beelzebub picked up their head and looked at the Almighty. She looked just like they remembered her. A brilliantly white light that was nearly blinding. The longer you looked into the more colors and shapes you could just make out before you lost sight of it again. She was beautiful and undefinable. She was ineffable. 

“Beelzebub, I'm here to make a deal with you. When Lucifer fell, he fell for his pride and his lust for power. He started the spark of war between angels and demons. A spark that was supposed to be snuffed out by little Adam Young. My Aziraphale and Crowley were supposed to be the example of what could be between angels and demons; friendship, companionship, love. But it seems that the spark of war lives deeper in the hearts of my children than I thought, I hope that you and Gabriel can be the new example of love. Beelzebub when you fell, you fell for anger at the injustice you faced, but more importantly because you wanted others to hurt just as badly as you did. You wanted all those who had looked down upon you to be brought to their knees and punished. You were ready to throw away all you had for vengeance. You were ready to die just to cause pain to all those you believed deserved it. Lucifer is gone, Armageddon is no more, and yet war prevails. So now to my deal, I ask you to give Gabriel to me.” 

Instinctively, Beelzebub clutched him tighter. 

“I know you don't trust me, but if you don't let me see him I can't help.” 

Beelzebub looked at Gabriel's still face. They gently brushed his hair off his forehead and gave it a kiss before picking him up. Careful they brought his body to her and placed it in her awaiting embrace. 

“When you fell Gabriel felt what it was like to lose you, now you have felt what it's like to lose him. I hope the two of you never forget how that felt, so that it will never happen again.” 

Gabriel's body began to heal the wound on his chest as an energy entered his body. Beelzebub watched as his body filled with life and felt their own heart fill with hope. They watched his chest rise and fall with breath and they let go a breath they hadn’t realized they had been holding. He was still unconscious but he was there. Gabriel was there. Beelzebub felt tears spring into their eyes, they couldn’t believe he was back. 

“I will give him back to you, but you must promise me something in return.” 

“Anything.” They promised, and they meant it. They would do anything to bring him back, even if it meant the loss of their own life. 

“No more war, this childish feud is over. Let no more blood be split on the whims of a dead dictator. And…” God lightly lifted Beelzebub’s chin with invisible fingers “... take care of him. He loves you and he is going to need you.” 

“I will, I promise.” 

“Thank you.” She whispered, leaning in to press a kiss to the top of their head. 

Beelzebub closed their eyes as they accepted the kiss. Normally a deal with a devil was sealed with a handshake but this time Beelzebub would make an exception. When they opened their eyes they were back on the battlefield and Gabriel was slowly blinking his eyes. 

“So.. you love me?” Gabriel said, giving them a weak but somehow still flashy smile. 

Beelzebub began to laugh but also hit his arm playfully. 

“You ass,” they said, still laughing as tears pricked in their eyes. “I thought I had lost you.” 

“Lose me?” He asked, he reached up and held their face “Never.” 

They bent down and he leaned up and they tenderly embraced. The crowd around them was relieved that Gabriel was alive and well but they still shifted awkwardly and avoided looking at the pair as they kissed. Heaven and hell were equally unfamiliar with PDA. 

“Gabriel I’m so sorry.” A voice called from the crowd. 

The angels and demons parted to reveal a nervous and fretting Micheal. Everyone registered the same thing at that moment, it was Michael's arrow that struck Gabriel. Beelzebub stood up, anger boiling up at the thought of her hurting their love. Dagon gripped their shoulder, not in the way that symbolism that they should think about fighting her but in a way that told them that if they did go after Micheal she would be right behind them. It seemed that many demons and a few angels were of the same option as they turned to stare daggers at her. But the hand on Beelzebub’s shoulder instead reminded them of the promise they had made God. So instead of unleashing their rage on the archangel they swallowed their pride. 

“I forgive you Michael.” 

All jaws dropped when they heard those words fall from the demon lord's lips. They left Gabriel’s side to stand directly in front of her. 

“No more violence, no more war.” 

They held out their hand. It was a promise of a truce, an offer of peace. Michael hesitated to accept. She looked down at her brother. Her brother who she loved, a brother who she almost killed due to her hate and fear. He looked back at her with pleading eyes. She didn't know if she could trust this demon with her brother's safety. Glancing around her at all the awaiting looks she was getting she realized she didn't have a choice. Michael looked back at the demon lord and tentatively shook their hand. It was finally over, the angels and demons still had a long way to go in terms of true equality and forgiveness. But it was the first step, a good step, in the right direction towards a better world and better kingdoms of both heaven and hell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a sucker for happy endings i'll be posting the epilogue and the first chapter of my next Good Omens fanfic on March 24th, this way once you guys finish the epilogue my next fanfic will be ready to be started, and for you guys I put some good old fashion smut in the epilogue. I hope you all like it 😉.


	33. The Final Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series has been so fun to write and thank you one and all for the kudos, comments and just good old fashion reading. Waring this chapter is super fluffy in a domestic kinda way and has mature adult content. Consider yourself warned 😉

Everything changed. It was roughly the same, but still noticeably different. Firstly, the dining room had been changed into an office for both Gabriel and Beelzebub. Two desks that faced each other now took up the room. One was over crowded with work to the point that files and papers surrounded the desk in heaps, the other was meticulously clean and only had papers on it when someone was sitting there to fill them out.

Beelzebub was a big fan of the new arrangement, it meant that neither had to be isolated from one another as they worked. It also made their desk just a step away from the kitchen which meant the demon lord could easily get a snack if needed. The demon would pick a particularly crunchy snack if Gabriel was getting on their nerves and they wanted to retaliate. A fireplace on the wall was right in the middle of the desks, but it was rarely lit. That's where Beelzebub stood currently, adjusting a freshly placed plaque above the fireplace's mantle.

“There we go. Perfect.” They said stepping back from the plaque. “Gabriel, come give thiz a look.”

“Be right there.” Gabriel called through the open space between the kitchen and their shared office space.

The kitchen was another room that was mostly the same but now slightly different. There was now a small stack of cookbooks currently living in the kitchen. Aziraphale had been kind enough to let Gabriel borrow some books from his shop. Gabriel was now reading classics such as ‘The Joy of Cooking’ and ‘Mastering the Art of French Cooking’. Aziraphale was more than happy to encourage Gabriel's newest earthbound hobby, especially because it meant they now had a shared interest in reading. Although if the principality had known what had happened the first time Gabriel had tried cooking in Beelzebub's kitchen he may have not been so willing to part with his books for fear of their safety. Gabriel found himself very fond of his newest book ‘Plenty: Vibrant Vegetable Recipes from London’s Ottolenghi’.

The archangel originally took up cooking as a way to make Beelzebub happy. But they insisted that to be a proper chef he had to to test his own creation to know if it was done or if it needed more of something. He liked Yotam Ottolenghi’s book because every dish was full of beautiful colors and complex flavors. He liked surprising Beelzebub with something that they had never eaten before either. But his favorite thing about the book was that it was vegetarian. Gabriel had always been a fan of proper fitness and the upkeep of one's physical corporation, but food was never really a part of that. Angels didn't need food so putting anything in his body seemed gross to him. But as long as he was now putting mush in his body it was going to be the best mush out there. Beelzebub considered telling him about veganism but they figured he would go overboard with it.

Of course he had read books before, romance novels to be exact. But that didn't really make him fall in love with reading. In fact he always preferred watching movies and tv shows as opposed to the books they were based on. _ Why sit and read something when I can watch it instead? _ This went for all genres of books although he liked romance the best. He found fantasy to be too nonsensical, history to be wildly inaccurate to what actually happened and scoffed at anything religious that was incorrect and did not follow along with the bible. Because of course he did. But there was something about cookbooks that clicked with Gabriel. He loved the easy to follow instructions that told him exactly what he needed to have and exactly what he needed to do.

With a cookbook he could go as slow as he needed, he could even study the recipe before he decided to cook it. Cooking videos did not resonate with Gabriel. They often went too fast and would have things done in a second with tv magic that would take him several minutes. Not only did the videos make him feel slightly incompetent for not being able to keep up but he also spent so much more time pausing and rewinding than it was worth. The act of cooking was almost cathartic. Every successful dish filled Gabriel with pride. With every great dish finished there was a palpable sense of victory. As if every time he went into the kitchen he was going to battle. He even had battle armor for the occasion which took of an white apron that read ‘Mr. Good Looking Is Cooking’ in sparkly gold cursive. Gabriel put his mushroom lasagna in the oven and set a timer for 40 minutes. He then hung up his apron right next to a much smaller black apron that read ‘In This Kitchen I’m The Boss’ before joining Beelzebub in their shared office space.

“So what do you think?”

Gabriel couldn't help but grimace slightly at the sight of it. Beelzebub had hung up the arrow Micheal had used to strike down Gabriel on a wooden plank like a prized fish. On the wood under the arrow there was a strip of metal. Engraved there were the words, ‘Above is the Arrow That Proves The Archangel Gabriel Has a Heart.’

“Don't you find that thing a little unnerving?”

“No I like it, besides where else are we gonna put it? Certainly not in a drawer somewhere where we can forget about it until we blindly reach in.”

“Whatever makes you happy". Gabriel said before planting a kiss on the top of their head and then on their neck.

Gabriel and Beelzebub also had the two swords in their possession. They briefly considered giving the swords over to Aziraphale and Crowley for safe keeping. But they ultimately decided against it. The two beings were already immune to holy water and hellfire, giving them two weapons capable of mass destruction felt like a hat on a hat. Besides, Beelzebub was still a demon and wasn't too keen on parting with something no one else had. They didn't know what to do with them exactly. So, for now at least, they were currently placed pointy tip down in a hat stand. Gabriel continued to kiss up and down their neck.

“We don't have time for that.”

“We have 40 minutes before the timer goes off.”

“Well I don't have time for that.” Beelzebub said, giving the stacks of papers on and around her desk a glare.

The two of them had been staying on earth for the time being. It was a working vacation so the paperwork was still coming in. In light of Gabriel’s near death experience, Gabriel wasn't obligated to do much now. He was essentially free to choose his work load. It was suspected that this was partly to do with Micheal's guilt over harming him but it was something that went unspoken but not unnoticed. Beelzebub on the other hand was not able to choose the amount of work they had. That being said their inflow of work had decreased significantly. There was no war and no Lucifer to collect damned souls for. Originally all the demons got worked up over the delay of Armageddon but now that it was never going to happen they realized they could do as they wished. Some of them were even privately meeting up with people from upstairs. They figured that if an archangel and a prince of hell could shack up together, what was stopping them?

“Come on, your workload can wait a few minutes while I pleasure you.” Gabriel said in a dark and seductive tone.

He continued his assault against their neck with kisses that were anything but chastised.

“Are you trying to tempt me Gabriel?”

“Well that depends,” He said tugging softly at their ear with his teeth, “is it working?”

In an instant they were up in his arms kissing him breathless as he stumbled over to the stairs. Beelzebub started to unbutton his shirt as he carried them down the hall and into their bedroom. He gently lowered them onto the bed and climbed on top of them. They shared a deep kiss before Beelzebub flipped Gabriel so that he was on the bottom and they were straddling his hips. They nearly laughed at the sight of him, his shirt was half opened to reveal his ripped chest and his hair was slightly askew. He looked like a model on the cover of a romance novel whose shirt and hair was being blown around by the ocean breeze. It almost made Beelzebub laugh till their eyes landed on the scar on his chest. The smile in their eyes vanished in an instant as their fingers traced the mark forever marking his corporation.

“Hey it's ok, it doesn't even hurt.” Gabriel reassured as he placed his hand over theirs.

“Yeah I know it's just.. I don't ever want to lose you again.”

“You won't. Not ever.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

Gabriel picked up their hand and kissed it tenderly. He then got on his elbows so he could more easily pull them into a kiss. As they kissed, Beelzebub finished taking off his shirt and started undoing his pants. The half clothed angel swiftly kicked off his pants before pulling off the demons shirt.

“So beautiful…” Gabriel murmured, kissing up their stomach and latching onto their nipple.

Beelzebub couldn't stop the needy whimper that escaped their lips as he toyed with the sensitive skin. He sat up fully so that he could use one hand to hold onto their hip and the other to play with the other nipple. The demon used a small miracle to be rid of their pants and underclothes. They pressed their aching pussy down against his half hard cock, his effort responded quickly by rising to its full height. Gabriel then switched nipples. His tongue swirling around the already hard nipple while his fingers rolled and played with their now wet nipple. He then moved the hand he had placed on their hip down to pleasure their clit.

“Gabe.” they whined, rolling their hips in an attempt to get more friction from his hand.

“Patience my lord.” he said before pulling at their nipple with his lips.

They groaned and bucked against his hand. He then pushed two fingers inside of them while continuing to circle their clit with his thumb. A smile broke out on his face once he felt how wet they were for him. He pushed a third finger inside and began stretching and teasing them. Beelzebub gasped and arched their back.

“Quit teasing…” They moan breathless, “we don't have time for that.”

“Oh yes we do. I have all of eternity to spend with you and I don't plan on wasting a single second.” Gabriel pushed them on their back and stuck his face between their legs.

“So,” he said, his mouth just hovering above their begging lips. “I’m gonna take my time and you are going to like it.”

He then slowly, ever so slowly, dragged his tongue against their dripping wet folds. Grabbing and twisting the sheets roughly they buzzed and moaned. A part of them longed to knock him off, straddled him and have their way with him. But they knew if they were patient the reward of their orgasm would feel so much better. Still, that part persisted in its quest to be filled by him. They ground against him and held his head tightly between their legs. They even tried to snake their hand down to their clit to touch themself, they wanted to climax so badly. Gabriel grabbed them by the wrist and pulled their hand away.

“I'm gonna take my time with you, even if I have to tie you to the bed.”

A shiver ran its way up Beelzebub's back. Normally they preferred being in charge, and when it came to being tied up it was Gabriel on the other end of the rope. But it was nice once in a while to let someone else be in charge. Especially if that person was Gabriel because he would use the power that came from calling all the shots just to shower them in pleasure and devotion. Beelzebub kept their hands away as Gabriel tortured them with his gentle and slow licks.

He was gracious enough to allow two of his fingers to enter their body, but still the thrusting of his hand was just barely not enough. It made the climb to their climax slow and painstaking. They made sounds and pleas for more that any demon would be embarrassed making. Luckily, Gabriel took pity on their flushed and shaking form and started pumping his fingers in and out of them much faster. He added a third finger and when they started making cute little moans in time with his thrusting, a fourth. They felt their orgasm unfolding as he sucked hard on their clit while pumping and stretching them with four fingers.

“I… I’m… gonna-”

But before they could finish both their thought and getting off, he stopped.

“No please.” They whined grabbing at his hand and pulling it back towards their burning pussy.

“Shh, i'm going to take care of you.” He said kissing them deeply. “I always do. Just lie back for me, ok?”

They nodded weakly and complied. Gabriel got off the bed and pulled Beelzebub to the edge of it. Then, he miracled some lube onto his hand and began to rub it up and down his considerable length. The demon gulped. There was something so delicious about his giant cock. They never got tired of seeing it, or feeling it or tasting it. Gabriel gave them a wink. Beelzebub huffed.

‘Cocky showoff’ they thought.

Of course he knew they were staring at him like he was the last drink of water in miles and miles of desert. They couldn't help it though, he was just so irresistibly delectable. And the smug bastard knew it. Gabriel gently parted the lips of their pussy and slowly slid himself in. Again they groaned, they still haven't gotten over the fact of how good he feels inside of them, and they hoped they never did. His breath hitched as he pressed further inside of them. They were so perfectly tight around him, like they were made to fit. He held their hips firmly in place as he rutted into them.

“You've been so patient, what a good little demon you are. I think you deserve a reward for your obedience.”

Beelzebub whimpered and moaned louder. Patience and obedience were not demonic traits. But this little role play they did was fun and Beelzebub would never admit just how much they got lost in it.

“You are so gorgeous like this, absolutely stunning.”

He kept his thrusts shallow and slow but Beelzebub’s orgasm was climbing steadily anyway. It always did whenever he sang her praise, it was essentially his version of dirty talk.

“You are so good for my love. So indescribably perfect.”

“I.. I’m…”

“Shh it's ok, let go, cum for me.”

They bite their lip and hit their orgasm. Their slick drenched his cock and trickled down the sheets. Gabriel gave them a minute to catch their breath. He could wait, he loved to see them come undone before his very eyes. He kissed all around their face and up and down their neck as they came down from their orgasmic high.

“Can I keep going?”

They nodded readily. He kissed them deeply before continuing to thrust into them.

“You're so incredible Beelze. I love you.”

They grabbed him by the face and pulled him down on top of them. They kissed him breathless as he continued to rock their body and the bed beneath it.

“I love you too... so much” they whispered between breaths.

“Oh Beelze.” He said with a gasp.

One thing he’d never get over is them saying it back. He looked at them so loving that they had to look away, it was still difficult sometimes to stomach his loving looks.

“You almost there?” They asked.

It's not as if they wanted him to stop, they never wanted him to stop being inside them, they just wanted to change the topic before they felt too emotionally exposed.

“Nearly.” he said kissing their neck.

He then pulled himself back up, one hand planted on the bed the other back on their hip. Gabriel then began a brutal pace that made Beelzebub’s orgasm start to rise again. They watched hungrily as his chest flex with the physical labor of both keeping himself up and keeping up the merciless pace of his thrusts. Beelzebub could swear they felt their heart stop when those lust filled eyes trained on theirs. He looked gorgeous with his kiss bruised lips and lust lidded eyes. He smirked at them and licked those redded lips.

They made a mental note that the next time they were hot and heavy to bend him over and spank him silly and remind him who was really in charge. But for now they would let him play the bad boy, let him be the dark and sexy one. They had to admit that made a really good job of it. That stupidly hot look on his face and his ragged breathing were really doing it for them. The inner walls of their pussy tightened as they came. The extra tightness of their pussy spasming was enough to make Gabriel cum in turn. He groaned and huffed as he spilled his load inside of them. Beelzebub let out a pleasant hum as they felt seed make a mess of her insides. He looked down as his cock continued to twitch as it finished its expulsion. Gabriel pulled it out slowly, more cum and slick spilled down against the edge of the bed.

“Wanna get cleaned up?”

Beelzebub made a noise of disapproval before gently shaking their head back and forth.

“What do you want my prince?”

“Cuddle.” they demanded before turning on their side and curling slightly into the little spoon.

Gabriel barely bit down the laugh threatening to fall out of his mouth. A demon wanting to cuddle was incredibly cute, or at least this sour faced uptight demon wanting to be held was cute. Either way Gabriel did not have to be told twice. He quickly jumped into bed with them and slid up behind them. After a few minutes of silence and bliss Beelzebub broke it.

“Hey Gabe?”

“Yes Beelz?”

“Do you ever miss her?”

Gabriel opened his eyes and frowned in thought. “Who?”

“Raziel.”

Gabriel paused, he didn't know what to say.

“No. I don't think I do.”

“You don't?” They turned around to look at him.

“I mean I don't ever want to forget about.. her but I don't miss her.”

“So you won't pick her over me?”

“Of course not. Why would you think that?”

“I don't know it's just now that you remember who I used to be, I feel like I'm letting you down by not being that for you.”

“Oh Beelz, you don't have to be anyone for me. Honestly I don't think you two are all that different. I know you went through a metamorphosis of sorts and now you are changed, but all the things I loved about Raziel you still have. You are still an intelligent, stubborn, hardworking, impeccable leader who is absolutely incredible at everything you do. I don't want to change anything about you, I love you. You are different now, but all your new differences are just more things I get to love about you. I didn't lose somebody, I gained somebody. And they are more incredible than she ever was.”

Beelzebub flushed deeply and turned back around. _ Stupid jackass angel, how did he know just how to play at their heartstrings? _

“Think we have time for another round?” Beelzebub asked, pressing against his half hard cock.

Downstairs the oven and the timer were turned off.

“Beelzebub my love, we have all the time in the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry to see this think end but it was time. The good new is that i'm going to be starting a new AU that's going to be a college au called;  
"Religious Schools Are Hell"  
Its basically going to be one big getting together fanfic about all my favorite pairings in Good Omens (obliviously there is going to be some Beelzebub/Gabriel), the first chapter is up right now please go check it out.
> 
> I am also planning on dropping a small Dagon/Michael work in the near future, i'm not sure exactly when but i'm doing it as a character study type thing for my Good Omens college au
> 
> and LAST BUT NOT LEAST I want you all to know that I am excepting any questions related to this fic, especially now that its over, feel free to ask me anything. Anything you weren't sure about or just hypotheticals I will be answering it all. Also feel free to drop a request on something Ineffable bureaucracy related that you want me to write about, there are no guarantees on if and when i'll write it but I would love to know what you guys like to see right here.  
Anyways I hope to see you all in the comment section of my next fic, until then adios


End file.
